Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus
by sly
Summary: das 5. schuljahr hat für draco, harry usw. auf hogwarts begonnen; eine neue schülerin ist zu ihnen ins jahrgang gekommen. voldemort scheint aufgerüstet zu haben und draco wird in die wirren fäden der macht, des lebens und des todes verwickelt...
1. Der Brief

1 Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus  
  
Von Sly  
  
  
  
***Prolog***  
  
Komm herein und sieh dich um. Komm herein, wenn man merkt, es ist ganz leicht, ganz leicht, du wirst schon sehen.  
  
...List... Intrige... Tücke...  
  
Traust du dich, gemein zu sein? Es ist leicht, ganz leicht, probier' es aus, du wirst schon sehen. ...Wenn du merkst, wie leicht es ist.  
  
Es gibt Spielregeln. Und es gibt Leute, die sich an Spielregeln halten. Diese Leute nennt man Verlierer!  
  
***1. Kapitel, Der Brief ***  
  
Ein gleißend grünes Licht, er wich aus, ein angsterfüllter Schrei, er war voller Entsetzen, eine schattenhafte Gestalt krümmte sich – plötzlich befand er sich mitten in einer Schlacht. Blut spritzte überall, von erschlagenen Zauberern und Kobolden, und von überallher tauchten Riesen auf – begleitet von Dementoren. Entsetzt wich er zurück – es war wieder ruhig. Er sah die schattenhafte Gestalt. „Hilf' mir!" ,stieß sie hervor, Verzweiflung beherrschte die Stimme – wieder die Schlacht. Er geriet in Panik. Grausamkeit, Blut, Verzweiflung, Hass und Tod beherrschten die Schlacht. Er sah, wie die Zauberer verzweifelt versuchten zu fliehen - Ruhe. Er eilte zu der schattenhaften Gestalt, doch sie lag schon auf dem Boden, tot, und hinter ihm – wieder befand er sich in der Schlacht. Ein Riese stieß ihn zu Boden, plötzlich stand ein Kobold über ihn und war dabei, ein Schwert auf ihn zu stoßen; er wich aus und sah einen Dementor vor sich stehen, ein langanhaltender, entsetzter Schrei –  
  
Schweißgebadet fuhr Draco in seinem Bett hoch. Er keuchte leise, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. Er legte sich wieder zurück und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es war nicht der erste Alptraum, den er hatte. Sie traten in letzter Zeit immer häufiger auf. Sie unterschieden sich zwar immer, hatten aber die gleiche Art von Grausamkeit und raschen Szenenwechsel, wie dieser hier. Draco drehte sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Gewaltsam versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken, etwas, was ihn einschlafen ließ.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Valerié war aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden. Sie starrte an die Decke ihres Himmelbettes und überlegte, was sie denn geweckt hatte.  
  
...ein starkes Gefühl des Entsetzens und der Verzweiflung..., dachte sie.  
  
Valerié hatte so etwas ab und an Mal. Manchmal, eigentlich eher selten, spürte sie es, wenn jemand in der Nähe etwas sehr stark fühlte, etwas empfand. Doch meistens wusste sie nie, wer es war. Und sie wusste schon gar nicht, wieso sie überhaupt manchmal die starken Gefühle der anderen spürte. Ihre Mutter hat ihr mal erzählt, dass es in der Familie legen würde. Großmutter hatte diese Gabe zu Fühlen ebenfalls.  
  
Valerié drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Sie war müde. Kurze Zeit später schlief sie tief und fest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco schaffte es nicht, einzuschlafen. Immer wieder kamen ihm die Szenen des Alptraumes vor Augen. Ärgerlich öffnete er die Augen, und starrte wieder in die Dunkelheit der Slytherinverliese, bis die Dämmerung anbrach.  
  
* * * * *  
  
„Mooorgeeeen!", rief Harry Ron fröhlich aus dem Schlaf.  
  
Ron blinzelte. „Waschischlosch?", murmelte er schlaftrunken.  
  
Harry lachte. „Steh auf, Faulpelz! Die anderen sind schon längst wach, gerade runter, frühstücken."  
  
„Ui." Ron setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Du bist ja selber noch nicht fertig", bemerkte er mit einem Blick auf Harry, der noch im Schlafanzug war.  
  
„Nö", grinste Harry. „Aber ich bin wenigstens schon aus dem Bett."  
  
Sie machten sich fertig. Harry genoss es, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf Hermione, die schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete.  
  
„Morgen, Hermione!", riefen Harry und Ron fröhlich.  
  
„Na endlich, ihr Trödler", begrüßte Hermione sie mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Sie kletterten durch das Portraitloch und gingen die Treppen hinunter, zur Großen Halle.  
  
Unterwegs stießen sie auf Draco, der gerade von unten aus den Slytherinverliesen kam – ganz zum Erstaunen von Harry ohne Goyle und Crabbe.  
  
Draco wirkte noch blasser, als er es ohnehin schon war.  
  
„Der Tag kann ja eigentlich nur beschissen werden, wenn man euch schon in aller Frühe zu Gesicht bekommt", bemerkte Draco finster, als er die drei Freunde erblickte.  
  
„Reizend, Malfoy, ganz reizend", spottete Hermine.  
  
Sie waren an der Eingangstür der Großen Halle angekommen.  
  
„Nun, eigentlich kann der Tag ja nur noch besser werden", sagte Harry grinsend, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten. „Was gibt es Schlimmeres, als einen verzogenen Malfoy an einem wunderschönen, strahlenden Morgen zu treffen?" Er grinste noch breiter. „Mich wundert allerdings, dass die Sonne sich noch nicht verkrochen hat. Warst wohl noch nicht draußen, was, Malfoy."  
  
Ron lachte laut los.  
  
Draco sah Harry spöttisch an und wollte etwas entgegnen – wie üblich, schließlich ließ Draco nie einen Spruch unkommentiert.  
  
Doch plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht nachdenklich – und dann drehte er sich einfach um und ging zum Slytherintisch.  
  
Harry starrte Draco hinterher. Was war denn das?  
  
„Was war das denn für ´ne Aktion?", sprach Hermione Harrys Gedanken laut aus. Sie schien ebenso verblüfft zu sein, wie er.  
  
„Wieso?", gluckste Ron, „Harry hat es ihm so derart gegeben, dass er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte!"  
  
„Das ist aber nicht seine Art", sagte Hermione, während sie sich in Bewegung Richtung Gryffindortisch setzen. „Du weißt doch genau, wie schlagfertig er ist. Normalerweise hätte er niemals zugelassen, dass Harry das letzte Wort hat. Er hat noch nicht einmal hämisch gelacht."  
  
„Na und?", meinte Ron. „Einmal ist immer das erste Mal."  
  
„Also, ich fand das auch ziemlich komisch", bemerkte Harry.  
  
Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Mensch, was soll daran so komisch sein. Malfoy ist schließlich nicht perfekt."  
  
„Was ist mit Malfoy?", fragte Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich hin.  
  
„Malfoy wusste nicht, was er auf Harrys Spruch sagen sollte und sie machen sich jetzt Sorgen", antwortete Ron und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Wir machen uns keine Sorgen!", rief Harry etwas hitzig.  
  
„Ach nein?", wiederholte Ron provozierend.  
  
„Nun erzählt lieber", mischte sich Dean Thomas ein und Ron schilderte die Ereignisse.  
  
Dean, Seamus und ein paar andere Gryffindors, die zugehört hatten, lachten.  
  
„Hm, aber stimmt schon, ist komisch", meinte Seamus.  
  
„Vielleicht ist er krank?", sagte Levender.  
  
Harry beobachtete Draco.  
  
Er hatte den Kopf müde in die Hände gestützt. Crabbe und Goyle redeten auf ihn ein.  
  
„Wann wollte der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kommen?", hörte Harry Ron fragen.  
  
Das Gespräch am Tisch hatte sich wieder anderen Dingen zugewandt. Heute war der zweite Tag in Hogwarts. Fünf Jahre waren sie schon hier, aber Harry kam es viel kürzer vor.  
  
Er riss seinen Blick von Draco und schenkte seinem Frühstück und den Gryffindors seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Morgen", antwortete Hermione. „Aber unterrichten wird er erst ab Donnerstag."  
  
„Brrr, das kann ja was werden", sagte Gregory Morton. „Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste mit den Slytherins zusammen! Ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben."  
  
Allgemeine Bestätigung.  
  
Dieses Jahr hatten sie dieses Fach mit den Slytherins zusammen, was Harry und die anderen als die Ungerechtigkeit des Jahrhunderts empfanden.  
  
Es hieß, dass die Hexen und Zauberer, die sich der dunklen Seite wandten, allesamt in Slytherin waren, und in der Tat waren viele Eltern der Zauberlehrlinge aus Slytherin Todesser. Es war anzunehmen, dass sie sich in Schwarze Magie - und auch in Verteidigung - schon gut auskannten.  
  
„Hoffentlich ist das so einer wie Lupin", meinte Neville Longbottom.  
  
„Und hoffentlich ist das ein Gutaussehender", kicherte Parvati Patil.  
  
Sie stand auf, um sich noch zurecht zu machen. Lavender und ein paar andere Mädchen machten sich auch auf den Weg.  
  
„Wartet", sagte Hermione.  
  
Harry und Ron mussten sich schon letztes Jahr so langsam dran gewöhnen, dass ihr „Kumpel Hermione" eben nicht nur „Kumpel Hermione" war, sondern ein Mädchen. Es fiel ihnen schwer, aber seit sie Hermione auf dem Weihnachtsball im letzten Schuljahr gesehen hatten, fingen sie an, sich daran zu gewöhnen.  
  
Sie ist hübsch geworden, fand Harry.  
  
„Mädchen", schnaubte Seamus genervt. „Immer auf ihr Aussehen bedacht."  
  
„Ja, meine Schwester fängt auch schon damit an", stimmte Ron zu und grinste Ginny an.  
  
Leicht verärgert blickte Ginny zurück.  
  
Harry lachte.  
  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf Valerié Andrews. Sie saß noch am Tisch und machte auch keine Anstalten nach oben zu gehen.  
  
Sie hatte es auch nicht nötig, fand Harry. Valerié war schlicht und ergreifend schön. Sie hatte ein feinzügiges Gesicht und ihre aristokratische Blässe und ihre großen, dunkelblauen Augen standen im Kontrast zu ihren langen, schwarzen Locken. Es wirkte allerdings etwas kalt, was ihr etwas Geheimnisvolles, Unantastbares gab. In ihren Augen blitzte stets ein Hauch von Arroganz auf.  
  
Wie Malfoy, musste Harry denken, als er sie das ersten Mal sah.  
  
Valerié war neu zu ihnen ins Jahrgang gekommen. Vorher besuchte sie die Zauberschule Beauxbatons in Frankreich – sie war Halbfranzösin – doch ihre Eltern hatten vor zwei Monaten so ziemlich spontan beschlossen, wieder nach England zu ziehen, so dass Valerié gleich die Schule wechselte.  
  
Harrys Blick schweifte wieder zu Draco. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Draco im Wortgefecht freiwillig nachgegeben hatte.  
  
„Machst du dir etwa immer noch Gedanken?", fragte Ron etwas ärgerlich.  
  
„Es geht", entgegnete Harry. „Du hast Recht. Es ist Malfoy" und Harry grinste. „Kein Grund, Gedanken über ihn zu verschwenden. Und es war witzig."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wenn er mich weiter so anstarrt, werfe ich ihm ein paar Frühstückseier ins Gesicht, dachte Draco finster, dem nun aufgefallen war, dass Harry ihn beobachtete.  
  
„Hey, Draco! Du hörst uns ja gar nicht zu!", rief Goyle ärgerlich.  
  
„Hm?", fragte Draco und riss seinen Blick von Harry.  
  
„Was'n los mit dir?", wollte Crabbe wissen.  
  
„Nichts, was soll sein", beeilte sich Draco zu sagen. „Ich hab nur überlegt, ob ich Potter mit Frühstückseiern bewerfen soll."  
  
Crabbe und Goyle grinsten und schienen beruhigt.  
  
Wie leichtgläubig sie doch sind, dachte Draco spöttisch.  
  
Er erzählte grundsätzlich niemanden, was er fühlte und was ihm wichtig war. Er gab zwar oft an, erzählte von seiner Familie und ihrem Schloss und höhnte und spottete über die Schüler der anderen Häuser, aber die anderen Slytherins bedeuteten ihm nichts. Nie wäre Draco auf den Gedanken gekommen, ihnen zu zeigen, was er fühlte. Es reichte ihm voll und ganz, dass sie zu ihm heraufsahen und er im Mittelpunkt stand. Er kannte wahre Freundschaft nicht, war sich dessen aber wohl nicht bewusst.  
  
Er sah wieder kurz zu Harry rüber. Mittlerweile war er wieder abgelenkt. Wahrscheinlich bildet er sich jetzt ´ne Menge darauf ein, dass ich vorhin nachgegeben habe, dachte Draco, wütend auf sich selbst.  
  
„Oh nee, heute haben wir Monsterstunde beim scheiß Hagrid", hörte er Crabbe maulen.  
  
„Mit den Gryffindors", sagte Pansy Parkinson, eines der vielen Mädchen aus Slytherin, die für Draco schwärmten.  
  
„Hehe, die können wir wieder fertig machen", lachte Bryan Flint und die anderen stimmten ins Gelächter ein.  
  
Draco grinste.  
  
Die Eulenpost kam.  
  
Dracos Uhu kam angeflogen, ließ ein kleines Paket in seinen Schoß fallen und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Das Paket war von seiner Mutter und enthielt – das konnte er sich schon denken – Pralinen.  
  
Dann fiel ein Brief in seinen Schoß. Eine kleine schwarze Eule zwitscherte ihm kurz ins Ohr, ehe sie weiterflog. Die Handschrift auf dem Umschlag war die von seiner Mutter. Wieso schickt sie denn eine zweite Eule? Erstaunt riss Draco den Umschlag auf. Eine Kette fiel heraus. Es war ein schwarzes Band mit einem kleinen, silbernen Drachenanhänger. In der Mitte war ein kleiner, dunkelgrüner Stein. Schnell ließ Draco die Kette verschwinden und las sich den Brief durch.  
  
Mein lieber Draco,  
  
lass dich nicht als ein Werkzeug benutzen, das andere benötigen, um an Macht zu gelangen. Irgendwann, und ich befürchte, dass das Irgendwann eher eintreten wird, als uns alle lieb ist, musst du dich entscheiden. Überlege dir gut, auf wessen Seite du stehen willst, denn hast du dich einmal entschieden, wird ein Zurück kaum noch möglich sein. Verfeinde dich nicht allzu sehr mit ... gewissen Leuten.  
  
Trage die Kette immer bei dir, sie wird dich schützen können, wenn es nötig ist.  
  
Erzähle bitte niemanden von der Kette und von dem Brief. Auch nicht deinem Vater.  
  
Draco steckte den Brief ein. Sein Uhu flog weiter in die Eulerei.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück rannte er schnell aus der Großen Halle heraus aufs Klo und vernichtete den Brief mit einem Vernichtungszauber für kleine Dinge. Die Kette legte er sich um und ließ sie unter das Hemd verschwinden.  
  
Nachdenklich ging er wieder hinaus. Wieso schrieb Mutter so etwas, fragte er sich finster. Es war klar, was sie meinte. Er solle sich zwischen Voldemort und somit auch seinen Vater und die anderen Todesser und der „guten" Seite entscheiden. Dass seine Mutter nicht wirklich auf Voldemorts Seite stand, hatte er schon lange angenommen. Aber wovor sollte ihm die Kette schützen? Vor Voldemort, falls er sich ihn zum Feind machen würde? Schützte die Kette ihn vor den drei Unverzeihlichen Flüchen? Oder doch für etwas ganz anderes? Ihr diese Fragen in einem Brief stellen, konnte er schlecht. Vater würde es mitbekommen. Da Mutter ihn darum gebeten hatte, ihm nichts davon zu erzählen, würde er es auch nicht tun. Aber wie konnte sie nur verlangen, dass er sich mit Potter anfreunden solle!!! Es war klar, wen sie mit „gewissen Leuten" meinte. Potter und seine Muggelfreunde und Schlammblutclique. Draco war wütend. Es würde nie, niemals, auch nur ein freundliches Wort für Potter übrig haben.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Im Laufe des Vormittages stiegen die Temperaturen immer höher.  
  
Die Gryffindors schwitzten, als sie in der drückenden Hitze zur Wiese gingen, wo Hagrid auf sie wartete. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe stand auf dem Stundenplan.  
  
"Hallo Hagrid.", begrüßten sie ihn fröhlich.  
  
"Huhuu! Na, wieder froh, zurück zu sein? Schaut mal, was ich diesmal für euch hab.", strahlte Hagrid.  
  
Mit bedrückten Gefühlen sahen sie ihn gespannt an.  
  
Hagrid hatte eine Vorliebe für "süße, kleine, magische Wesen", die sich allerdings immer als unbändige, beißende Monster herausstellten.  
  
"Sinistische Paulzterfalter!", rief Hagrid begeistert.  
  
"Ähm... was?", fragten Seamus und Harry gleichzeitig.  
  
Hagrid holte eine große Kiste, stellte sie auf die Wiese und öffnete den Deckel.  
  
"Wääääääh!", würgte Lavender, die als eine der Ersten in die Kiste schauten.  
  
Das schien für Hermione der einzig richtige Ausdruck für diese sinistischen Paulzterfalten zu sein. Etwas angeekelt begutachtete sie diese ... Kreaturen. Sie waren klein (nur für wie lange noch?), hatten eine breigrüne Färbung, sahen aus wie dicke, fette Rauben, nur viereckig, hatten kleine, wulstige Beine und knallgelbe, glubschige Augen.  
  
"Sind sie nicht süß? Sind noch kleine Babys, sie werd'n bis zu 30cm groß und sie brauch'n viel Pflege und Fürsorge.", erklärte Hagrid begeistert.  
  
Valerié rümpfte die Nase. "Sie stinken.", sagte sie angeekelt und wich etwas zurück.  
  
"Na das erklärt ja auch, wieso unser Waldhüter diese Viecher mag. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern.", hörten sie eine kalte Stimme.  
  
Sie drehten sich um. Die Slytherins waren angekommen.  
  
Auch sie schwitzten in der gleißenden Sonne.  
  
Finster blickten sie zur Kiste.  
  
"Ahh, lass'n sich die Slytherins auch mal dazu herab, zum Unterricht zu kommen?", tadelte Hagrid sanft, Dracos fiese Bemerkung ignorierend.  
  
"Und, können Sie mir diesmal sagen, wofür diese Viecher gut sein sollen?", fragte Draco arrogant. Die Hitze schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Er sah frisch aus und schwitzte nicht.  
  
"Mmh, also... so lernt ihr mit magischen Geschöpfen umzugeh'n.", antwortete Hagrid etwas stotternd. Dracos zielgerichtete Fragen nach den Sinn der Arbeit haben ihn schon immer aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
  
"Was Sie nicht sagen.", spottete Draco und die Slytherins lachten. "Aber wieso gerade diese Viecher? Wieso nehmen Sie nicht mal allseits bekannte Kreaturen und keine durch willkürliche Kreuzungen hervorgerufene Wesen?!"  
  
"Nun..ähm...also, wenn jemand solche Tiere als Haustiere hab'n möchte, lernt er hier bei mir, wie man mit ihnen umgehen muss.", meinte Hagrid. "Und nun Schluss mit dem Diskutier'n. Jeder sucht sich ein Tierchen aus und freundet sich mit ihm an. Müsst halt selber rausfinden, wie. Ich weiß das auch noch nicht so genau. Ihr dürft sie nur nich' erschreck'n. Sonst verteidig'n die sich."  
  
„Verteidigen?!", wiederholten Draco und Ron misstrauisch.  
  
„Jaha, verteidig'n", antwortete Hagrid. „ Wenn ihr sie ärgert, greif'n sie an, indem sie eine klebrige Flüssigkeit ausspuck'n."  
  
"Wääääh", würgte Lavender erneut hervor.  
  
Hermione schüttelte sich vor Ekel.  
  
„Ach was, das dürfte nich' so schlimm sein", beruhigte Hagrid. „Und nun, hopp, hopp, ran das Vergnügen!"  
  
Lustlos und angewidert machten sie sich daran, die Kreaturen zu begutachten. Einige Mutige nahmen sogar welche aus der Kiste und legten sie auf ihre Handflächen.  
  
Hermione sah sich ihren Paulzterfalter von einer gewissen Distanz an. Wie eklig die Viecher aussehen, dachte sie.  
  
Die Slytherins schienen schnell die Lust an diesen Viechern zu verlieren, denn schon bald fingen sie an, herumzualbern und die Gryffindors zu ärgern.  
  
Goyle und Crabbe machten sich einen Spaß daraus, Nevilles Kreatur zu provozieren. Und schon passierte es: auf einmal spuckte es eine purpurne, zähe Flüssigkeit hervor - kreischend warf Neville den Paulzterfalter im hohen Bogen von sich, während die Slytherins lauthals grölten. Die Gryffindors sprangen auf und umringten Neville. Hagrid, der den Paulzterfalter mit einer unglaublich schnellen Reaktion gefangen und in die Kiste getan hatte, stellte rasch fest, dass Neville nichts von der Flüssigkeit abbekommen hatte.  
  
"Schade.", grinste Draco.  
  
Hermione sah wütend zu ihm herüber. Diese scheiß Slytherins!  
  
Ron schimpfte laut über die Slytherins her.  
  
„Na, na, jetzt ist aber wieder gut.", ermahnte Hagrid und beugte sich wieder zu den Kreaturen hinunter.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle hatten schon ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und näherten sich langsam, aber bedrohlich den Gryffindors.  
  
„Ron, krieg' dich wieder ein, oder willste dem armen Hagrid den Unterricht versauen?!", zischte Harry.  
  
Ron, hochrot im Gesicht vor Zorn, hörte auf, die Slytherins zu verfluchen und gab sich damit zufrieden, ihnen unheilvolle, sehr, sehr wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle grinsten.  
  
Die Stimmung war angespannt.  
  
Hagrid beschloss seufzend, den Unterricht etwas vorzeitig abzubrechen und entließ seine Schützlinge.  
  
"Dieser scheiß Malfoy!", erboste sich Ron und bezeichnete ihn mit vielen, verschiedenen Ausdrücken, die bei Hermione ein entsetztes "Oh, RON" entfuhren ließen und die Valerié beeindruckten.  
  
"Ist er ein Anhänger Vo- ..ihr-wisst-schon-wen?", fragte Valerié.  
  
Hermine starrte sie an. Wollte sie nicht gerade "Voldemort" sagen?  
  
"Klar is' er das!", zischte Ron.  
  
"Und sein Vater ist ein Todesser", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
Hm, hab mich wohl verhört, dachte Hermione.  
  
"Naja, eigentlich hat er das nie wirklich zugegeben, dass er ihr-wisst- schon-wer verehrt oder toll findet", verteidigte Hermione ihn. Auch wenn sie Draco hasste, so konnte man ihm deswegen noch lange nicht etwas unterstellen, was vielleicht – wenn auch eher unwahrscheinlich – nicht stimmte. Draco hatte zwar wirklich noch nie zugegeben, dass er Voldemort toll findet, aber so wie er drauf war, konnte er eigentlich nichts anderes als ein Anhänger sein.  
  
Ron und Harry sagten zu ihrer Reaktion nichts. Sie wussten, dass Hermione ein ausgesprochen faires und objektives Mädchen war.  
  
Sie waren am Einganssaal angekommen.  
  
"Hm, nun, er steht wohl eher auf Reinblütler.", sagte Valerié, warf den drei Freunden noch einen undeutbaren Blick aus ihren schönen, dunkelblauen Augen zu und ging.  
  
Etwas verblüfft sah Hermione ihr nach.  
  
„Da scheint sie wohl auch drauf stolz zu sein", bemerkte Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Der Schultag ging schnell – und zu Harrys Zufriedenheit ohne weiteren Unterricht mit den Slytherins – vorüber.  
  
Harry und Ron hatten sich auf die Suche nach Angelina Johnson gemacht. Sie war nun Kapitän der Gryffindor – Quidditchmannschaft und Harry konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich wieder für Quidditch zu trainieren.  
  
Sie fanden sie in draußen am See mit ein paar anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang – Fred und George waren auch dabei.  
  
„Heyho, Ron, Harry!", riefen Rons Brüder schon von weitem.  
  
„Hallo! Hey, Angelina, wann haben wir Training?", fragte Harry sofort.  
  
Die anderen grinsten.  
  
„Auch schon so ungeduldig?", fragte Fred. „Wir sind's auch."  
  
„Nächste Woche", lächelte Angelina. „Schon gehört, wer angeblich Kapitän der Slytherins wird?"  
  
„Wer?", fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.  
  
„Malfoy!", sagte George und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Malfoy?", wiederholte Ron perplex.  
  
Harry fluchte.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein!", meinte Ron ungläubig.  
  
„Doch, das kann sogar sehr gut sein", seufzte Harry. „Sein Vater kann ihm doch jeden Rang und Titel kaufen."  
  
„Nein, Harry, so ist das nicht", widersprach Angelina. „Draco soll sich stark verbessert haben, er soll gut sein, diesmal hat sein Vater nichts damit zu tun."  
  
Harry starrte sie an. „Gut? Ja, durch fiese, hinterhältige Tricks!"  
  
Angelina hob die Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass McGonagall jemanden als gut bezeichnet, wenn er nur foult."  
  
„McGonagall hat gesagt, dass er gut ist?", rief Ron wieder perplex aus.  
  
„Jep, Brüderchen", sagte Fred. „Und Snape soll ganz stolz sein."  
  
Ron fluchte.  
  
„Naja, wir haben noch keine Bestätigung, dass er wirklich der Kapitän sein wird.", versuchte Angelina die Jungs zu beruhigen, aber es klappte nicht wirklich.  
  
„Ach, dann feilt ihr eben auch eine gute Foultaktik aus!", meinte Lee Jordan, der beste Freund der Weasley-Zwillinge.  
  
„Vergiss es", grinste Angelina.  
  
„Na, das können ja heitere Spiele werden", meinte Harry sarkastisch. „Komm, Ron, lass uns Hermione suchen."  
  
Sie machten sich auf dem Weg zurück.  
  
Harry konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy Kapitän der Slytherinmannschaft werden soll.  
  
„Hoffentlich sind es wirklich nur Gerüchte", sagte er.  
  
„Ich glaub's kaum", brumme Ron. „Wenn McGonagall sogar - " er brach ab. „HARRY!!!" , schrie er entsetzt auf und packte Harry am Arm.  
  
Harry sah Ron verwirrt an und folgte seinen Blick.  
  
Harry erstarrte.  
  
„Nein...", hauchte er. „Das kann nicht sein...!"  
  
Er hörte, wie Fred, George, Angelina und die anderen vom See angelaufen kamen und entsetzt durcheinander redeten. Er nahm es kaum wahr. Alles, was er tat, war gen Himmel zu starren...auf das Dunkle Mal. 


	2. Tumult auf der Krankenstation

***2. Kapitel, Tumult auf der Krankenstation***  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Lehrer Hogwarts, angeführt von Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape, gefolgt von einer Horde von Schülern kamen hinausgestürmt - nachdem Peeves, der das Dunkle Mal aus einem Fenster gesichtet und lautkreischend verkündet hatte, dass Voldemort gekommen sei, um sie „alle zu holen und zu vernichten".  
  
Die Schüler standen verängstigt und flüsternd zusammen, während sie das Dunkle Mal anstarrten.  
  
Hermione hatte sich zu Harry und Ron durchgekämpft.  
  
Harry beachtete sie nicht. Nachdenklich starrte er immer noch das Dunkle Mal an. Seine Narbe schmerzte nicht – nur, wieso nicht?  
  
Er merkte, wie er an den Armen gepackt und geschüttelt wurde.  
  
Etwas verärgert blickte er sein Gegenüber an.  
  
„Harry! Nun sag doch was!", rief Hermione besorgt.  
  
„Lass mich endlich los", beschwerte sich Harry.  
  
Hermione ließ ihn los.  
  
Er blickte sie an. „Ich spüre nichts" und fasste sich an die Stirn.  
  
„Nicht?", wiederholte sie verwundert.  
  
„Schaut mal!", rief Ron.  
  
Harry schaute wieder nach oben.  
  
Das Mal verblasste und verschwand schließlich ganz.  
  
„Keine Panik, Professor Dumbledore hat den Gegenspruch ausgesprochen, um das Dunkle Mal verschwinden zu lassen", hörte Harry Professor Gonagalls autoritäre Stimme. „Wir werden der Sache nachgehen. Und nun, zurück in eure Gemeinschaftsräume. Die jeweiligen Vertrauensschüler führen die anderen zurück. Niemand verlässt den Gemeinschaftsraum, bis eine Entwarnung gegeben wurde."  
  
Harry fröstelte etwas.  
  
Langsam trotteten sie wieder zurück.  
  
Im Eingangssaal kam Peeves ihnen entgegengeflogen. „Und, und, und??? Wer war es? Was passiert?"  
  
„Das weiß niemand, Peeves", sagte Hendric Davidson, ein Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff.  
  
„Ich wette, das war jemand aus Slytherin", flüsterte Ron Harry und Hermione zu.  
  
„Ron, wie kannst du so was nur behaupten!", entgegnete Hermione entrüstet.  
  
„Wieso", meinte Harry, „Aus welchem Haus denn sonst?"  
  
Hermione blieb stehen und stemmte die Arme in ihre Hüften. „Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass irgendein Schüler aus Hogwarts so etwas tun würde? Man müsste schon ein sehr dunkler Magier sein, um das Dunkle Mal hinaufbeschwören zu können!"  
  
„Oh, du meinst es war Snape?", fragte Ron unschuldig.  
  
Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen und war froh, dass wenigstens Ron noch Witze machte.  
  
Hermione warf den beiden einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
„Natürlich nicht! Ich meine, vielleicht hat sich ein Todesser auf das Gelände geschlichen."  
  
Harry hörte auf zu grinsen. Das wäre überhaupt nicht gut.  
  
„Glaubst du?", fragte Ron mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.  
  
„Ach, ich weiß das nicht", meinte Hermione, „Es wäre möglich, aber es würde sich die Frage ergeben: Wieso bei uns? Wegen..."  
  
Sie brach ab und Harry merkte ihren schnellen Seitenblick zu ihm.  
  
Das hatte er sich auch schon überlegt. Das Zeichen könnte ihm gegolten haben, als Drohung, als Zeichen, dass Voldemort da ist und es auch weiterhin auf ihn abgesehen hat........ Oder ganz einfach, weil Voldemort einst Schüler auf Hogwarts gewesen war....... Oder derjenige, der das Zeichen hinaufbeschworen hatte.  
  
„Los, kommt. Die anderen sind schon oben", hörte Harry Hermione sagen.  
  
Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und nickte.  
  
Sie machten sich auf dem Weg. Vor ihnen waren noch die Slytherins, die zu ihren Räumen nach unten in die alten Verliese gingen.  
  
Ron nannte alle möglichen Ideen, wer, wie und warum das Dunkle Mal hinaufbeschworen hatte und ließ seiner Fantasie dabei freien Lauf.  
  
Hermiones „Oh, Ron, bitte! Du jagst noch allen Angst ein!" – Einwände beachtete er gar nicht.  
  
Harry war wieder in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Am Fuße der Treppe hörten sie Schreie.  
  
Erschrocken sah sich Harry um.  
  
„Was ist los?", rief Hermione.  
  
„Draco!", riefen mehrere Stimmen entsetzt – es kam aus der Richtung der Slytherins.  
  
Und schon sah Harry Slytherins wieder nach oben stürmen.  
  
„Was ist denn los?", rief Ron ihnen entgegen.  
  
„Draco..", stammelte ein Mädchen. „Er... er... verdammt, wir müssen Snape finden!"  
  
„Ja, zur Stelle", ertönte eine ölige Stimme.  
  
„Professor Snape!" „Kommen Sie mit, es ist wegen Draco!" „Schnell, er sieht aus wie tot!", riefen die Slytherins aufgeregt, entsetzt und durcheinander.  
  
Erschrocken sahen sich Ron, Harry und Hermione an. Draco – tot???  
  
„Kommt!", flüsterte Ron hastig und rannte schon hinunter zu den Slytherinräumen. Harry und Hermione folgten ihm.  
  
Harry konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ein Hogwartsschüler? Tot?  
  
Ron stoppte so plötzlich, dass Harry und Hermione gegen ihn prallten.  
  
„Ah, Ron - ", fing Harry an und brach ab. Vor ihnen stand eine Gruppe von Slytherins, die sich aufgeregt um etwas zu einem Kreis gebildet hatten und waren gerade dabei, für Snape Platz zu machen. So konnten Harry, Ron und Hermione es sehen.  
  
Draco lag dort auf dem Boden, totenblass im Gesicht, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.  
  
Snape kniete sich schnell neben ihn und überprüfte etwas, was Harry nicht weiter erkennen konnte.  
  
„Er ist bewusstlos", sagte er und Harry hörte, sie die Slytherinschüler aufatmeten. Auch er war erleichtert – so sehr er Draco auch hasste, er wünschte niemanden den Tod.  
  
Die Slytherins begannen augenblicklich zu diskutieren, was denn wohl mit Draco los sein könnte.  
  
Madame Pomfrey kam herbeigeeilt, Dumbledore folgte ihr.  
  
„Ohje!", entfuhr es der Madame Pomfrey, als sie den totenblassen Draco auf dem Boden liegen sah. Sie zauberte eine Trage herbei und Snape legte ihn darauf. Er sah bleich und besorgt aus.  
  
Harry sah, wie Dumbledore Draco mit einem Stirnrunzeln beobachtete.  
  
Madame Pomfrey brachte Draco zur Krankenstation. Snape folgte ihr, blieb aber stehen, als er Harry, Ron und Hermione bemerkte.  
  
„Mister Potter und seine Freunde haben sich wohl verirrt?", sagte er leise und bedrohlich.  
  
„Ehm... oh ja! Gut, dass Sie uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht haben!", sagte Ron und die drei stürmten los.  
  
Ein Glück, dass Dumbledore da war, dachte Harry. Sonst hätte es sicherlich fünfzig Punkte Abzug gegeben.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Madam Pomfrey musterte Draco. Er lag nun seit zwei Stunden im Krankenhausflügel, bewusstlos. Sein Gesicht war von tödlicher Blässe und strahlte Kälte aus. Die Arme waren über die Brust gekreuzt.  
  
Sie wusste nicht genau, was mit ihm los war, sie vermutete nur. Es musste mit der Kette zu tun haben, die er trug. Als man ihn fand, war diese heiß gewesen. Sie hatte sich inzwischen abgekühlt.  
  
Madam Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn. Sie mochte den arroganten, scheinbar gefühlslosen Jungen nicht, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte.  
  
Er ist von einer Finsternis erfüllt, hörte sie Dumbledores Worte über Draco, unmittelbar nach dem der Junge ins Krankenflügel gebracht wurde. Und ich befürchte, dass sie irgendwann Besitz von seiner ganzen Seele nimmt.  
  
Sie hoffte es nicht.  
  
Sie überlegte, was das für eine Kette war und welche Bedeutung sie hatte.  
  
Langsam glitt ihre Hand zu Dracos Hals. Sie wollte das Band ergreifen und den Anhänger langsam unter das Hemd hervorholen.  
  
Gerade, als sie das Band in die Finger nehmen wollte, packte sie jemand grob ans Handgelenk.  
  
Erschrocken quiekte sie auf.  
  
Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, aber der Griff war stark. Sie blickte in Dracos kaltgraue Augen.  
  
„Was wird denn das, Madam Pomfrey?", spottete er, ohne ihr Handgelenk loszulassen.  
  
„Junge, lass mich los!", fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
Dann sah sie ihn besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Draco ließ sie abrupt los und sie nahm schnell ihre Hand zurück.  
  
Langsam setzte er sich auf. „Natürlich", sagte er kühl. „Ich denke, ich kann wieder gehen."  
  
„Oh, nein, Draco Malfoy!", entgegnete Madam Pomfrey energisch. „Du bleibst schön brav hier und gehen erst, wenn ich es sage."  
  
„Aber - "  
  
„Draco, du warst zwei Stunden lang bewusstlos und ich weiß nicht warum. Du bleibst die Nacht über hier und damit basta!"  
  
Sie würde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht gehen lassen, nicht, bevor sie wenigstens ansatzweise vermuten konnte, dass er keine weiteren Ohnmachtattacken bekommt.  
  
Sie sah Dracos Augen vor Wut funkeln, aber das kümmerte sie nicht.  
  
„Aber wenn du der Meinung bist, dich fit zu fühlen, denke ich, könnte ein Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore nicht schaden", fuhr sie etwas entspannter fort.  
  
„Was? Wieso das denn?", empörte sich Draco. „Ich habe keine Lust, mit ihm zu reden."  
  
„Er aber mit dir. Ich bin zwar immer noch der Ansicht, dass dir Ruhe besser täte, aber ein Gespräch über die letzten Ereignisse könnte Licht darauf werfen – und das wäre mir ganz Recht."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und eilte hinaus, ehe Draco wieder protestieren konnte.  
  
*****  
  
Wütend starrte Draco ihr hinterher.  
  
Er konnte mit Dumbledore nicht darüber reden. Außerdem wusste er selber nicht so genau, was vorgefallen war... er wusste nur, dass er etwas gespürt und sich dagegen gewehrt hatte.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wieso er sich auf einmal gegen das Kalte, Finstere gewehrt hatte, dass sein Herz erfüllte, er hatte nur auf einmal eine Art Kampf gespürt, als ob er in seiner Seele ausgeführt worden wäre und er keinerlei Einfluss darauf hatte.  
  
„Hallo Mister Malfoy", hörte er eine Stimme.  
  
Er blickte auf. Dumbledore war gekommen und näherte sich.  
  
„Hallo", sagte Draco gepresst.  
  
Professor Dumbledore setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Dracos Bett und musterte den Jungen freundlich.  
  
Draco blickte finster zurück.  
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Dumbledore, etwas besorgt.  
  
„Wozu das förmliche Getue?", entgegnete Draco schroff. „Fangen wir doch gleich mit den wesentlichen Sachen an."  
  
Er spürte, wie Dumbledores Blick durchdringlich wurde. Draco fröstelte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob Dumbledore in ihn hineinschauen konnte.  
  
„Ihr Wohlergehen ist von wesentlicher Bedeutung, Mister Malfoy", entgegnete er.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco stattdessen.  
  
Dumbledore zeigte keine Zeichen von Verwirrtheit oder Ähnlichem.  
  
„Das Dunkle Mal erschien am Himmel", erzählte Dumbledore.  
  
Draco spannte sich an, so überrascht war er. Das Dunkle Mal? Hier? Und er ist deswegen bewusstlos geworden?  
  
„Die meisten Schüler haben es gesehen", fuhr Dumbledore dort. „Und Sie haben wir bewusstlos auf dem Flur vor den Slytheringemeinschaftsräumen gefunden."  
  
Draco starrte den Schulleiter an. Misstrauen stieg in ihm auf.  
  
„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun", sagte er mit fester Stimme.  
  
Dumbledore nickte, als hätte er nie etwas anderes vermutet. „Aber wissen Sie, wieso Sie bewusstlos geworden sind?"  
  
„Nein", sagte Draco. Wenn man es ganz genau nahm, wusste er es wirklich nicht.  
  
„Haben Sie etwas gespürt?"  
  
„Nein", wiederholte Draco. Er war gut im Lügen, und das wusste er.  
  
„Und die Kette, die Sie tragen, hat die irgendetwas damit zu tun? Von wem ist sie eigentlich?"  
  
„Das geht Sie nichts an, von wem ich die habe", entgegnete Draco eisig. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hat. Es ist eine normale Kette."  
  
Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Draco fragte sich, ob es nicht leichtsinnig sei, ihn anzulügen. Er wird schon längst die gleichen Vermutungen gemacht haben, wie er.  
  
„Sie können mir ruhig alles erzählen", sagte Dumbledore. „Es könnte sehr wichtig sein."  
  
Wichtig... wofür? - dachte Draco höhnisch. Für ihn und seine gute Welt? Für seinen Schützling Potter womöglich?  
  
„Ich weiß nur, dass mir plötzlich schwindelig wurde. Und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht", log Draco. Er würde ihm nie die Wahrheit sagen. Durch die Wahrheit macht man sich leichter angreifbar.  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
Unter seinem Blick fühlte sich Draco wie ein offenes Buch. Als ob er alle seine Gedanken lesen könnte. Das war unmöglich, aber das Gefühl war trotzdem unangenehm.  
  
Der Professor stand auf.  
  
„Nun gut, falls Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, können Sie es mir jederzeit sagen, Mister Malfoy. Gute Besserung"  
  
Er schenkte dem Jungen ein freundliches, ehrliches Lächeln, welches Draco nicht erwiderte.  
  
Dumbledore ging hinaus und ließ Draco mit seinen Gedanken alleine.  
  
*****  
  
Kurze Zeit später schlichen Harry, Ron und Hermione um die Krankenstation herum. Harry und Ron waren neugierig und wollten wissen, was mit Draco los war und ob er nun das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hatte oder nicht.  
  
Hermione hatte sich mehr oder weniger mitschleppen lassen. Gerade fragte sie sich zum Hundertsten Mal, warum.  
  
„Sieht jemand Madam Pomfrey?", flüsterte Ron.  
  
„Nöö, die Luft scheint rein zu sein", sagte Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
  
„Jungs!", zischte Hermione genervt. „Sie wird uns sowieso erwischen."  
  
Ron sah etwas ärgerlich zu ihr hinüber. „Nun sei doch nicht immer so pessimistisch! Und wenn schon, sie wird uns nur rausschmeißen. Es wird noch nicht mal Punktabzug geben!"  
  
„Na und? Es ist einfach unhöflich, in die Krankenstation zu platzen", entgegnete Hermione empört.  
  
„Hooh, Hermione! Es ist bloß Malfoy!", zischte Ron.  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Es reicht jetzt, Leute. Kommt jetzt mit rein. Und Hermione, wenn du nicht willst, bleib einfach draußen."  
  
„Genau!", stimmte Ron zu.  
  
Nun war es Hermione, die die Augen verdrehte. „Ich komme natürlich mit." Auch wenn es einfach nur dreist war – die Neugier siegte ja doch.  
  
Sie schlichen sich in die Krankenstation rein und sahen sich nach Draco um.  
  
Er lag auf einem Bett am Fenster, die Augen geschlossen.  
  
Er sieht aus, wie ein schöner Todesengel, dachte Hermione und ärgerte sich, dass sie so über Draco dachte. Er, der immer so fies war. Die Kälte, die er ausstrahlte, faszinierte sie aber.  
  
Leise gingen sie zu ihm hin und musterten ihn neugierig.  
  
„Er sieht aus wie immer", flüsterte Harry.  
  
„Schade", wisperte Ron und klang enttäuscht.  
  
„Okay, er ist viel blasser als sonst", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
„Okay, dann lasst uns jetzt gehen", meinte Hermione, aber die Jungs schüttelten mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Sollen wir nachsehen, ob er das Mal der Todesser trägt?", schlug Ron mit leiser Stimme vor.  
  
„Ron!", zischte Hermione entsetzt und empört. „Kein Schüler auf Hogwarts wird dieses Zeichen tragen, auch kein Slytherin!"  
  
„Das weißt du doch nicht!", meinte Ron ärgerlich und wurde dabei etwas lauter.  
  
„Hört auf zu streiten, verdammt noch mal", flüsterte Harry genervt.  
  
„Also, los, lass uns nachsehen", wisperte Ron und er und Harry näherten sich noch mehr, um Dracos Ärmel unbemerkt hochzuschieben.  
  
„Ich würde es nicht versuchen", ertönte eine eiskalte Stimme.  
  
Hermione kreischte ganz kurz laut auf und presste sich sofort die Hand vor dem Mund.  
  
Harry und Ron prallten zurück.  
  
„Malfoy!", keuchte Ron erschrocken.  
  
Draco öffnete die Augen und sah die drei Freunde finster an. Er setzte sich langsam auf.  
  
„Und nun verschwindet", befahl er.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermione.  
  
„Sag doch gleich, dass du wach bist, verdammt", fuhr Ron ihn an.  
  
„´Tschuldige, wir haben sowieso nicht erwartet, dass du das Zeichen trägst", sagte Harry fast zu selben Zeit.  
  
Sein „Befehl" zu verschwinden ignorierten sie.  
  
Dracos Blick wurde spöttisch. „Die Bedeutung von verschwinden sagt euch auch nichts, wie", höhnte er.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?", wiederholte Hermione. Sie konnte es selber kaum glauben, aber ihre Frage war ehrlich gemeint.  
  
Draco schien es zu merken, denn er sah sie etwas verwirrt an. Allerdings nur kurz. Hermione konnte gerade eben erkennen, dass er etwas verwirrt über ihre Frage schien, da sah er sie schon wieder kalt und von oben herab an.  
  
„Mir geht es nie gut, wenn sich Schlammblut in meiner Nähe befindet"  
  
Harry und Ron schnappten vor Wut auf.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt, Malfoy? !", zischte Ron und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„Hier bist du ohne Crabbe und Goyle, die sich für dich prügeln", fügte Harry warnend hinzu.  
  
„Ich habe eure Freundin Schlammblut genannt", wiederholte Draco provozierend.  
  
Ron war vor Wut rot geworden und trat noch näher.  
  
„Du beleidigst, um von deinen Gefühlen abzulenken", sagte Hermione plötzlich.  
  
Verwirrt sahen sie sie alle an.  
  
„Was?", rief Draco perplex aus.  
  
Sie sah, wie er etwas blasser wurde, was an ein Wunder grenzte.  
  
„Wie lächerlich, Granger."  
  
„Ich finde es einfach nur logisch", sagte Hermione.  
  
Harry nickte. „Das wird es sein"  
  
Draco stieg aus dem Bett und fixierte abwechselnd Hermione, Harry und Ron mit einem kalten Blick. Er schwankte leicht. Ihm schien schwindelig zu sein.  
  
Das, was ihn bewusstlos machte, war wohl ziemlich heftig, dachte Hermione.  
  
„Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hier hätte, würde ich euch verfluchen", sagte er finster.  
  
„Wir können uns stattdessen prügeln", schlug Ron hoffnungsvoll vor.  
  
Draco warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Zu mehr reicht dein Hirn auch nicht aus, was, Weasley."  
  
Hermione musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
Ron beschimpfte Draco mit fantasievollen Begriffen.  
  
Dracos Augen verengten sich. Seine grauen Augen blitzten auf. Er packte Ron plötzlich am Kragen und zischte: „Pass auf, was du sagst, Weasley, oder du wirst dir wünschen, niemals geboren zu sein!"  
  
Ron riss sich los.  
  
„Hey, Jungs, beruhigt euch!", warf Hermione ein. Sie wusste, dass Ron der Stärkere war und es erschien ihr keine gute Idee, wenn man sie dabei erwischte, wie Ron sich mit Draco schlug, der doch auf der Krankenstation lag, um zu genesen.  
  
Harry schien das Gleiche zu denken, denn er hielt Ron zurück.  
  
Ron funkelte Draco wütend an.  
  
Draco grinste spöttisch. Das Grinsen musste Ron zur Weißglut gebracht haben, denn auf einmal riss er sich von Harry los und stürzte sich auf Draco.  
  
„RON!", rief Hermione erschrocken. „Lass das!"  
  
„Du Arsch!", zischte Ron.  
  
Draco und Ron fielen auf das Bett. Rons Angriff war so schwungvoll, dass sie direkt am anderen Ende zu Boden stürzten.  
  
Hermione und Harry stürzten dorthin. Draco lag mit dem Rücken auf den Boden, Ron saß auf ihn und schlug auf ihn ein.  
  
„Du Bastard, wag´ es nie wieder uns zu beleidigen", schrie Ron wütend.  
  
Draco versuchte so gut wie möglich seine Schläge abzuwehren und boxte auch seinerseits.  
  
„Harry, tu´ etwas", schrie Hermione entsetzt. Auch wenn sie es Draco gönnte, dass er endlich mal Prügel einsteckten musste – er war kurz vorher bewusstlos gewesen. Das war ein unfairer Kampf.  
  
Harry versuchte halbherzig den fluchenden Ron von Draco wegzuziehen, und schaffte es nicht wirklich. Hermione half ihm dabei, aber als sie beide eine Faust und einen Tritt abbekamen, gaben sie auf.  
  
Wütend rieb sich Hermione das Schienbein. Sollen sie sich doch prügeln.  
  
„Naja, das ist zwar unfair von mir, aber ich genieße es", grinste Harry.  
  
Dracos Gegenwehr wurde immer schwächer.  
  
Hermione bemerkte es und machte sich Sorgen. „Harry, schau mal... Draco - "  
  
„Oh GOTT! Was ist hier los? !" kreischte jemand entsetzt.  
  
Hermione und Harry fuhren herum. Madam Pomfrey kam mit einem wutverzerrten Gesicht herbeigestürmt.  
  
Ron und Draco schienen sie nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Dracos Gegenwehr hatte so gut wie aufgehört, er lag nur noch keuchend auf dem Boden.  
  
Nun war auch Harry erschrocken, als es bemerkte.  
  
Hastig sprang er vor und riss Ron mit Gewalt fort.  
  
„Ey, Harry! Lass mich los!", beschwerte sich Ron.  
  
„RON WEASLEY!", kreischte Madam Pomfrey wütend und entsetzt zugleich.  
  
Ron erschrak, als er sie sah. „Oh verdammt...", murmelte er.  
  
„Malfoy?", fragte Hermione besorgt und ging einen Schritt vor.  
  
Doch Madam Pomfrey stieß sie weg und kniete sich neben Draco hin.  
  
„Draco, kannst du aufstehen?", fragte sie hastig.  
  
Draco keuchte immer noch. Er nickte und versuchte aufzustehen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sah kurz zu Hermione, Harry und Ron. „Verschwindet!", rief sie wütend. „Sofort! Und meldet euch bei Professor Gonagall!"  
  
„Ja, Madam Pomfrey", murmelten sie.  
  
„Es... es tut uns leid", entschuldigte sich Hermione, ehe sie betrübt davongingen.  
  
„Ron, wie konntest du nur!", schimpfte Hermione, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren und Ron musste mindestens fünf Minuten lang einen Wortschwall des erbosten Mädchens über sich ergehen lassen.  
  
„Hey, Hermione", meinte er. „Okay, es war unfair. Malfoy war körperlich noch voll von dieser komischen Attacke geschwächt. Aber ich hab´ echt nicht anders gekonnt. Wirklich."  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend.  
  
Hermione seufzte. Sie konnte es nachempfinden und drückte sanft Rons Hand. „Nun... dann lasst uns in die Höhle des Löwen gehen", murmelte sie. 


	3. Eine Frage der Zeit

Disclaimer: diese geschichte (draco dormiens nunquam titillandus) ist eine fanfiction zu harry potter. alle charaktere gehören joanne k. rowling - bis auf die figuren, die aus meiner eigenen fantasie entsprungen sind, wie z.b. valerié.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***3. Kapitel, Eine Frage der Zeit***  
  
Es gab 70 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor – Ron trug es mit Fassung.  
  
Die anderen Gryffindors konnten seine Reaktionen nachempfinden und so verübelte ihm niemand den Verlust an die 70 Punkte. Professor McGonagall glich zwar einer Furie, aber ihr Ärger würde sich wieder legen.  
  
*****  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Valerié Hermione, als sie abends im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.  
  
Hermione sah von ihren Hausaufgaben auf. „Malfoy?"  
  
Valerié nickte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Hermione. „Wir wissen ja nicht, was passiert ist. Aber er war noch blasser als sonst und wirkte geschwächt."  
  
„Ahso", murmelte Valerié.  
  
Der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ Hermione aufstutzen. Valerié klang so ... so wissend.  
  
„Weißt du mehr?", fragte Hermione.  
  
„Ich? Nein, woher", sagte Valerié schnell.  
  
Zu schnell, dachte Hermione, und zu hastig. „Na dann", sagte sie, „Du klangst nur so, als wüsstest du, was los wäre. Oder könntest es zumindest vermuten."  
  
Hermione sah, wie sich für kurze Zeit Nervosität in Valeriés dunkelblauen Augen wiederspiegelte. Es verschwand aber sofort wieder.  
  
„Ich bin neu hier ... ich bin in Frankreich aufgewachsen ... woher sollte ich etwas wissen, wenn ich mich hier noch nicht mal auskenne?", sagte Valerié und ihre Stimme klang kühl und arrogant.  
  
Sie klang wie –  
  
„Oh oh oh, da klingt ja jemand sehr nach Malfoy", hörten sie jemand.  
  
- Malfoy, dachte Hermione ihren Gedanken zuende und drehte sich zeitgleich um.  
  
George Weasley. Mit einem Grinsen über beide Ohren.  
  
„Bitte?", fragte Valerié.  
  
George grinste noch breiter, was Hermione kaum für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
„Dein Tonfall klingt genauso wie der von Malfoy", erklärte er.  
  
„Ja und?", meinte Valerié unbeeindruckt.  
  
Georges Grinsen ließ etwas nach. „Malfoy ist ein arrogantes Slytherinarschloch."  
  
„Oh! Ich verstehe, ich sollte nun verärgert sein", spottete Valerié so zynisch, dass Hermione lachen musste.  
  
„Aber verzeih, Weasley, wenn ich mich noch nicht so gut darin auskenne, wen ich zu hassen und wen ich zu mögen habe.", höhnte Valerié weiter. „ Ich habe mich noch nicht genug in Freundschaft und Hass eines typischen Gryffindors eingelesen."  
  
Nun lachte auch George. „Gut gekontert", lobte er.  
  
„Das meintest du doch nicht ernst, oder, Val?", rief Ron, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.  
  
„Ach? Gibt es wirklich so ein Buch mit dem Titel Freundschaft und Hass eines typischen Gryffindors?", grinste Valerié.  
  
„Ich meine das mit Malfoy", sagte Ron.  
  
„Ich kenne ihn nicht ... wie kann ich mir da anmaßen, ein Urteil über ihn zu fällen?"  
  
„Val!" Ron war entsetzt. „Das ist MALFOY! Du hast genug über ihn gehört!"  
  
„Geschichten", entgegnete Valerié verächtlich. „Ich gebe nichts auf Hörensagen, Ron."  
  
Überrascht sah Hermione Valerié an. Wenn überhaupt dann war sie selbst bisher die Einzige gewesen, die Malfoy in Schutz genommen hat, aber wenn, dann nur aus reiner Fairness und das sehr selten.  
  
„Er hasst Schlammblüter!", rief Ron erhitzt. Mittlerweile hatten Ron und Valerié die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich gezogen. „Und er verachtet alles, was nicht superreich und mächtig ist!"  
  
„Ron ... reg´ dich ab, okay?", warf Hermione ein.  
  
Valerié stand auf und sah Ron kalt an.  
  
So kalt, wie Malfoy es immer tat, fiel Hermione auf.  
  
„Schön für dich, Ron", meinte Valerié ruhig, aber kühl. „Ich kenne ihn trotzdem nicht und ich kann niemanden hassen, den ich nicht kenne und der mir bisher keinen Grund gegebenen hat, ihn zu hassen. Geht das in dein Hirn rein oder kannst du nur mit Fäusten denken?" – und damit drehte sie sich um und ging in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.  
  
Ron starrte ihr verblüfft an.  
  
„Na, die hat es dir jetzt aber gegeben", lachten einige.  
  
„Nicht jeder kann deinen Hass mit dir teilen", grinste Hermione.  
  
„Pah!", sagte Ron nur und wandte sich wieder leise fluchend dem Schachspiel zu.  
  
*****  
  
Valerié legte sich aufs Bett und starrte zur Himmelsbettdecke. Sie war zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sie hatte gelogen. Sie hasste Draco. Aber das wollte sie niemanden wissen lassen. Draco wusste nicht, wer sie war und das sollte auch so bleiben. Ihr Auftritt vorhin war perfekt – nun musste jeder glauben, sie sei ein ausgesprochen faires Mädchen, so fair, dass sie noch nicht einmal Draco zu hassen schien, den sie ja nicht kannte.  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
*****  
  
Draco lag im Bett und hasste die ganze Welt.  
  
Wie konnte Weasley es nur wagen, ihn zusammengeschlagen! Draco wusste, dass Ron stärker sein musste, aber wäre er körperlich fit gewesen, hätte Ron wenigstens ordentlich etwas abbekommen.  
  
Wie konnte seine Mutter ihm nur einen solch geheimnisvollen Brief mit einer ebenso geheimnisvollen Kette schicken ohne dazu nähere Erklärungen abzugeben!  
  
Wie konnte es passieren, dass gerade er bewusstlos wurde, wenn das Dunkle Mal am Himmel erschien!  
  
Er war es nicht gewohnt, an Geschehnissen rumzurätseln. Normalerweise wusste sein Vater immer Bescheid, wenn Dinge geschahen, die Geheimnisse bargen, und er erzählte ihm alles, was er wissen wollte.  
  
Aber jetzt ... jetzt konnte er seinen Vater noch nicht einmal fragen, weil er seiner Mutter keinen Ärger machen wollte.  
  
Und dann noch Potter. Das dieser Muggelfreund es wagte, hier aufzukreuzen! Er hasste ihn! Seine Angelegenheiten gingen Potter nichts an und es hatte Potter einen Dreck zu kümmern, wieso er bewusstlos wurde. Er hasste ihn. Er hasste ihn so sehr, einfach und gerade darum, weil Potter so war, wie er war.  
  
*****  
  
Hass. Valerié setzte sich hastig auf. Sie war immer noch allein im Schlafsaal.  
  
Sie spürte Hass. Wenn jemand überhaupt so richtig hassen konnte, dann war es derjenige, dessen Hassgefühl sie gerade spürte. Es ähnelte dem Gefühl des Entsetzens und der Verzweiflung, die sie letzte Nacht gespürt hatte. Es stammte von der gleichen Person.  
  
Nur von wem? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, darüber nachzudenken. Sie würde diese Person nicht finden – es könnte jede sein.  
  
Sie musste warten, bis das Gefühl diese Person zu ihr brachte.  
  
Wenn sie es nicht finden sollte, so würde es sie finden. Es wäre eine Frage der Zeit.  
  
*****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen untersuchte Madam Pomfrey Draco. Er schien in Ordnung. Müde zwar, aber ansonsten ...  
  
„Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte sie.  
  
„Es geht", sagte Draco ausweichend.  
  
Etwas misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. Schließlich nickte sie. „Okay, ich denke, ich kann dich gehen lassen. Wenn du dich wieder schlechter fühlst, dann - "  
  
„Aber wieso sollte es mir wieder schlechter gehen?", unterbrach Draco sie ruhig.  
  
„Nun – ich weiß schließlich nicht, was du hast.", meinte Madam Pomfrey, etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
  
Draco lächelte ein Lächeln, dass nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Es kam plötzlich, es ging plötzlich. Zu schnell, als dass es gesundheitliche Probleme sein könnten."  
  
Madam Pomfrey sah ihn ernst an. „Gerade deswegen mache ich mir Sorgen, Draco. Es war ein Angriff, da bin ich mir sicher. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass du das weißt."  
  
Draco bedachte sie mit einem kühlen Blick.  
  
„Dann gehe ich jetzt."  
  
Madam Pomfrey seufzte und nickte zur Bestätigung. „Und melde dich bei Professor Dumbledore."  
  
„Jetzt?", fragte Draco genervt.  
  
„Ja, jetzt."  
  
Finster dreinschauend machte sich Draco auf dem Weg. Er musste kurz überlegen, wo Dumbledores Gemächer überhaupt waren. Er eilte eine Treppe hinunter, stürmte um die Ecke und stieß direkt mit jemanden zusammen.  
  
„Hey! Pass doch auf!", rief jemand empört.  
  
Es war Ginny Weasley.  
  
Sie musste Draco nicht sofort erkannt haben, denn kurz nach ihrem Ausruf fuhr sie schnell zurück und starrte ihn wütend an.  
  
„Nicht mein Problem, wenn du so ein Weichei bist, Potters Schätzchen", höhnte Draco.  
  
Ginny errötete. „Ich bin nicht Potters Schätzchen!"  
  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue und grinste böse. „Nicht? Wieso nicht? Verschwendet er zuviel Zeit, den Angeber zu markieren, als dass er dich bemerken könnte?"  
  
Ginny wurde noch röter. Ihre Augen füllten sich leicht mit Tränen. Zugleich blitzte sie Draco aus ihren grünen Augen an. „Verschwinde endlich, Malfoy", presste sie hervor.  
  
Draco lachte gehässig. „Liegt es in den Genen, oder wieso können alle Weasleys die Wahrheit nicht ertragen? Sie endlich ein, Potter fühlt sich zu toll, als dass er sich jemals mit dir abgeben würde."  
  
Ginnys Lippen zitterten, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Du bist ein Scheißkerl, Malfoy!", zischte sie und rannte davon.  
  
Draco sah ihr hinterher, er fühlte sich zufrieden und betroffen zugleich.  
  
Er ging weiter, als er vor dem Eingang zu Dumbledores Gemächern stand und nach dem Passwort überlegte, öffnete sich diese und Dumbledore kam heraus.  
  
Er lächelte, als er Draco sah.  
  
Verdammt, er soll aufhören, so freundlich zu lächeln, dachte Draco verärgert.  
  
„Ah, guten Morgen, Mister Malfoy."  
  
„Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?"  
  
„Ja ... Ihre Mutter wird Sie heute Abend besuchen kommen."  
  
Draco war überrascht.  
  
„Ich hatte sie vom Zwischenfall natürlich informiert gehabt."  
  
„Und was ist mit Vater?", fragte Draco. Normalerweise wollte sein Vater alles regeln, was ihn betraf.  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht, ich habe nur einen Brief von Ihrer Mutter erhalten."  
  
„Okay. Dann gehe ich jetzt frühstücken", sagte Draco und Dumbledore ließ ihn gehen.  
  
*****  
  
Es wurde wieder viel geredet. Vor allem die Slytherins waren aufgeregt, als Draco wieder kam und bestürmten ihn mit Fragen, die er mit einem „Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nicht was los war" abwehrte. Natürlich wussten sie auch von der Schlägerei und konnten es kaum abwarten, bis sie sich mit Draco zusammen an die Gryffindors, allen voran an Ron und Harry, rächen konnten. Dazu grinste Draco bloß und meinte „Wenn Weasley mich mit meinem Zauberstab in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sieht, wird er schon noch merken, was es heißt, sich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen" und alles grölte.  
  
Draco konnte es kaum abwarten, bis der Abend angebrochen war.  
  
Endlich, endlich wurde ihm Bescheid gesagt, dass Narcissa Malfoy angekommen sei und er eilte zum Eingangssaal.  
  
Dort stand bereits Professor Dumbledore.  
  
„Ich denke, dass werde ich erst einmal mit meinem Sohn alleine besprechen, Professor", hörte Draco die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter.  
  
„Draco!", rief sie erfreut, als sie ihn sah und ging rasch zu ihm hin, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen.  
  
Professor Dumbledore folgte ihr. „Nun, wenn Sie mit mir noch später sprechen wollen, sagen sie Bescheid, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Narcissa nickte und lächelte. „Mache ich. Vielen Dank, Professor." und sie reichte ihm die Hand hin.  
  
„Nichts zu danken", antwortete Dumbledore freundlich und schüttelte die angebotene Hand, ehe er sich mit einem „Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich noch" entfernte.  
  
Kaum war er weg, packte Narcissa Draco an den Armen. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie besorgt. „Ich war so erschrocken, als ich hörte, was vorgefallen war."  
  
„Mir geht es gut", sagte Draco und Narcissa ließ ihn los.  
  
„Wieso hast du mir die Kette geschickt? Und was hatte der Brief zu bedeuten? Und was ist mit Vater?", sprudelte Draco hervor.  
  
Narcissa lächelte liebevoll und strich ihm mit der Hand über sein silberblondes Haar.  
  
„Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen, ja? Dann erzähle ich dir alles."  
  
Sie gingen hinaus und wanderten im Licht des Mondes auf dem Hogwartsgelände umher, während Narcissa ihrem Sohn alles erzählte.  
  
„ ... Ich habe nicht viel Zeit und ich kann dich auch nur über die Kette aufklären. Sie ist Einzigartig in ihrer Art, verstehst du. Sie schützt dich vor den Drei Unverzeihlichen Flüchen, und zwar so, dass es niemand merkt, außer der Träger der Kette."  
  
„Wow", stieß Draco ehrfürchtig hervor und tastete nach der Kette.  
  
Narcissa blieb stehen und sah ihren Sohn ernst an. „Sie ist ungeheuer mächtig. Benutze sie niemals als Spielzeug. Nimm einfach nur das, was sie dir von selbst gibt – Schutz. Aber komme nie in Versuchung, ihre Macht ausnutzen zu wollen, ja? Versprich´ mir das. Draco!"  
  
Etwas verwirrt über diese Dringlichkeit sah er seine Mutter an. „Ja ... ist ja okay. Ich verspreche es."  
  
Narcissa nickte beruhigt – dass er seine Finger hinterm Rücken überkreuzt hielt, bemerkte sie nicht.  
  
Sie gingen weiter.  
  
„Nun ... ich will, dass du sie trägst", fuhr Narcissa fort. „Lord Voldemort hat Großes mit dir vor, wie du weißt, aber wir wissen nicht was und ich möchte, dass, wenn du dich für seine Seite entscheidest, es aus freien Stücken tust. Und nicht durch Flüche."  
  
„Ach ... und deshalb weiß Vater nichts davon?"  
  
„Unter anderem deswegen. Aber hauptsächlich, weil Lucius die Kette sofort Voldemort überreichen würde. Oder für sich selbst. Und das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Außerdem ... wer könnte dich sonst vor den Flüchen schützen?"  
  
Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
  
„D – danke, Mutter", stammelte Draco. Er war glücklich, dass sie ihm die Kette gab. Es bewies, wie sehr sie hin liebte und vertraute.  
  
Nur ... mit dieser Kette würde er einen ungeheuren Zugang zur Macht haben ... und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm.  
  
Langsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg, während Narcissa weitererzählte.  
  
„Das Dunkle Mal war sicherlich von einem Todesser. Zur Mobilisierung derer, deren Eltern Todesser sind und die sich zur dunklen Seite hingezogen fühlen. Und als Warnung derer, die sie verachten."  
  
„Für Potter, also", meinte Draco verächtlich.  
  
„Ja. Du ... du hasst ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
„Natürlich! Und erwarte nicht, dass ich mich mit ihm anfreunde!", rief er.  
  
Ein trauriger Glanz erfüllte ihre Augen, aber sie sagte nichts.  
  
„Und wieso bin ich bewusstlos geworden?", fragte Draco. Er hatte ihr schon zu Beginn erzählt gehabt, was genau vorgefallen war.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Narcissa. „Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Ich frage mich auch, wieso zwei Mächte in deinem Inneren gegeneinander gefochten haben."  
  
Sie standen vor der großen Eingangstreppe. Am Fuße der Treppe stand eine edle, schwarze mit ebenso edlen, schwarzen Pferden.  
  
Narcissa sah ihren Sohn an. „Ich muss gehen. Gibt es noch etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf, etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass seine Mutter ihm auch nicht den Angriff erklären konnte.  
  
„Okay", lächelte Narcissa. Sie umarmte Draco zum Abschied und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die linke Wange. „Und stell keine Dummheiten an", sagte sie mütterlich, ehe sie in die Kutsche einstieg und dem Kutscher den Wink gab, loszufahren.  
  
*****  
  
Zwei Stunden später.  
  
Dennis Creevey kam aufgeregt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gestürmt. „Der neue Lehrer ist da! Der neue Lehrer ist da!", rief er nach Atem ringend.  
  
Sofort versammelten sich alle Gryffindors um Dennis.  
  
„Echt? Hast du ihn gesehen?"  
  
„Wo ist er?"  
  
„Wie heißt er denn?"  
  
„Wie sieht er aus?", bestürmten sie ihn mit Fragen.  
  
„Ich hab´ ihn nur gesehen. Er sah ziemlich finster aus", sagte Dennis.  
  
„Finster?!", wiederholten sie verblüfft.  
  
„Los, lasst uns gehen und nachsehen!", schlug Fred vor.  
  
„Au ja, los kommt", stimmten die meisten begeistert zu.  
  
Die Gryffindors stürmten hinaus.  
  
Ron zerrte Harry am Ärmel, damit er schneller ging.  
  
„He, nun seid leise!", rief George. „Sonst bemerken sie uns und schicken uns sofort wieder weg"  
  
„Dennis? Los, geh voran", sagte Fred.  
  
Aufgeregt ging Dennis voran, die anderen folgten ihm, leise redend.  
  
Dennis führte sie zur Großen Halle – die Gryffindors waren nicht die einzigen gewesen, die auf Idee kamen, den neuen Lehrer zu begutachten. Die Slytherins waren schon dort und als die Gryffindors kamen, sahen sie schon die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs im Anmarsch.  
  
Es war zwar nur ein Lehrer – aber für das Fach Verteidigung der dunklen Künste. Und das war etwas Besonderes, hatten sie doch jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer gehabt, und letztes Jahr sogar einen aus Voldemorts Reihen, wenngleich er sich auch getarnt hatte und es erst ganz zum Schluss rauskam.  
  
Valerié hatte sich zurückgehalten. Als Neue interessierte sie sich nicht so sehr für den neuen Lehrer wie die anderen.  
  
Die Schüler kämpften um die besten Plätze und jeder versuchte, einen Blick in die Große Halle zu werfen, wo der neue Lehrer von den Professoren begrüßt wurde.  
  
„Hey, drängelt nicht so!"  
  
„Schubs mich nicht!"  
  
„Maaan, wieso sind die blöden Gryffindors hier?"  
  
„Wenn es euch nicht passt, verschwindet wieder in eure Kerker, okay!"  
  
„Seht ihr ihn? Seht ihr ihn?"  
  
„Wie sieht er aus?"  
  
„Woah, er sieht gut aus!"  
  
„Mädchen!"  
  
„Oh, scheiße, McGonagall kommt zur Tür!"  
  
„Los weg hier - "  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Ruck und die Schüler wichen zurück.  
  
Natürlich hatte McGonagall den Lärm gehört.  
  
Streng musterte sie die Schüler. „Ihr ward nicht zu überhören. Man könnte meinen, wir befänden uns in einem Kindergarten. Können Sie Ihre Neugier etwa nicht bis morgen zügeln?"  
  
„Nö!", kam es von hinten und einige kicherten verstohlen.  
  
Auf McGonagalls Gesicht deutete sich ein belustigtes Lächeln an, es verschwand aber sofort wieder. „Nun gut, dann werde ich euch jetzt Professor Saliu Obscuri vorstellen", seufzte sie.  
  
Sie ließ die Schüler in die Halle strömen.  
  
Dumbledore lachte, als er ihre neugierigen Gesichter sah.  
  
„Da sind sie ja, unsere Schützlinge", sagte er.  
  
Neben ihm stand ein schlanker, gutaussehender Mann um die 25, er war in schwarz gekleidet, hatte schwarze, kurze Haare, schwarze Augen und helle Haut.  
  
Er sieht finster aus, dachte Valerié. So wie Dennis es sagte. Er machte nicht nur einen finsteren Eindruck, nein, er schien sogar von Finsternis umgeben sein.  
  
„Das ist Professor Obscuri", hörte sie Dumbledore sagen. „Ab morgen wird er euch unterrichten. Heißt ihn herzlich auf Hogwarts willkommen", strahlte der Schulleiter und die Schüler – allen voran die Slytherins – fingen an zu klatschen.  
  
„Und nun begebt euch wieder in eure Gemeinschaftsräume", rief McGonagall, als der Beifall aufgehört hatte.  
  
Langsam, aufgeregt redend und immer wieder zu dem neuen Lehrer schauend gingen sie hinaus.  
  
Valerié schlenderte hinter Harry, Ron und Hermione. Sie dachte nach und merkte nicht, wie sie nach und nach immer mehr den Anschluss verlor.  
  
„Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen Ihre Räume", hörte sie eine ölige Stimme aus der Entfernung. Sie war schon fast am Fuß der Treppe angekommen.  
  
Dann Schritte. Sie sah auf. Snape und der neue Lehrer gingen an ihr vorbei, ohne sie zu beachten.  
  
Dann hörte sie wieder Schritte. Der Junge mit den elfenhaften Gesichtszügen – Draco Malfoy.  
  
Er ging in Richtung zu den Slytherinverliesen, doch als er Valeriés Blick bemerkte, blieb er stehen.  
  
„Was ist?", herrschte er sie an.  
  
„Nichts", murmelte Valerié. „Wie findest du den neuen Lehrer?", fragte sie schnell. Sie wollte Draco in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Es war gewagt, das wusste sie. Schließlich mochte er keine Gryffindors.  
  
„Ich kenne ihn nicht", sagte Draco.  
  
„Er wirkt finster, findest du nicht auch?", meinte Valerié unschuldig und beobachtete Dracos Reaktion.  
  
Wenn er darauf reagierte, so zeigte er es nicht.  
  
„Finster ... ", wiederholte Draco. „Sind wir das nicht alle?", fügte er kühl hinzu.  
  
„Findest du so was etwa gut?", fragte Valerié im gleichen unschuldigen Ton und hoffte, dass er ihr Unwissen abnahm.  
  
Draco lachte hämisch. „Willst du etwa andeuten, dass du nicht weißt, in welchem Haus ich bin?", fragte er forschend.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht", log Valerié. „Aber ... du scheinst ein Slytherin zu sein", fügte sie langsam hinzu.  
  
Draco grinste spöttisch. „Ihr Gryffindors seid schon lustig. Na ja, jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg, ich will nicht weiter meine Zeit verschwenden."  
  
„Wenn du Potter nicht magst, dann musst du deine Wut nicht gleich auf alle auslassen", kritisierte sie ihn und tat ihr Bestes, ihrer Stimme einen verletzlichen Ton zu geben.  
  
Draco starrte sie kalt an. „Bilde dir nicht zu viel ein, okay! Ich habe es nicht nötig, Potter so derart anzuhimmeln, dass ich alles, aber auch wirklich alles, auf ihn beziehe. So wie du es gerade getan hast!"  
  
Valerié wollte etwas Passendes entgegnen, doch ganz plötzlich spürte sie eine Welle von Hass. Überrascht und verwirrt sah sie Draco an. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Es war ausdruckslos, höchstens kühl.  
  
Sie spürte das Hassgefühl so nah, wie nie zuvor und sie musste sich gewaltsam zwingen, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
Sie musste es wohl nicht ganz geschafft haben, denn nun sah Draco sie etwas verwirrt und misstrauisch an. „Was ist?", fragte er.  
  
„N... nichts", presste sie hervor.  
  
Verschwinde, flehte sie innerlich das Hassgefühl an. Sie konnte es nicht lange ertragen, so stark war es.  
  
Draco sah sie spöttisch an, aber sie merkte, wie der Ausdruck des Misstrauen in seinen Augen blieb. „Ihr Gryffindors seid nicht nur lustig. Ihr seid komisch. Spinner eben", sagte er höhnisch und ging fort.  
  
Je mehr er sich entfernte, um so geringer wurde das Empfinden des Hassgefühls in ihr. Sie keuchte etwas.  
  
Das Hassgefühl stammte ganz klar von ihm. Das konnte sie sich ja einigermaßen erklären, aber nicht das Gefühl des Entsetzens und der Verzweiflung. Aber es war so. Die starken Gefühle, die sie hier in Hogwarts gespürt hatte stammten alle von ihm. Draco Malfoy. Es hatte sie gefunden. Endlich. 


	4. Dunkle Träume

***4. Kapitel, Dunkle Träume***  
  
Da ist ein Ruf,  
  
ein Ruf aus der Finsternis.  
  
Ich höre ihn, so deutlich und klar.  
  
Da ist ein Ruf,  
  
ein Ruf aus der Dunkelheit.  
  
Ich höre ihn, es zieht mich dorthin.  
  
„Draco. Draco.  
  
Komm her. Komm hierher.  
  
Sei gemein. Sei gemein, um stark zu sein."  
  
Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen. Die klare, finstere, anziehende Stimme aus dem Traum klang noch immer in seinen Ohren.  
  
Es war doch nur ein Traum, sagte er zu sich. Es war nur ein Traum. Er schloss wieder die Augen, um einzuschlafen.  
  
*****  
  
Valerié lag in ihrem Bett, sie war wach und dachte über ihren Traum nach. Darin hatte sie eine Stimme gehört. Eine Stimme voller Kälte und Grausamkeit.  
  
„Dunkles Herz. Kein Gewissen. Keine Reue. Ich rufe ihn. Ich rufe ihn zu mir.  
  
Dunkle Seele. Keine Gefühle. Keine Moral. Er ist der Schlüssel. Er ist der Schlüssel zu dieser Welt."  
  
Wer, fragte sich Valerié. Wer ist der Schlüssel? Zu welcher Welt? Zur Welt der Finsternis? Der dunklen Seite?  
  
Die Stimme ... sie war so düster und so anziehend zu gleich. Valerié fröstelte etwas.  
  
Es war doch nur ein Traum, sagte sie zu sich.. Es war nur ein Traum.  
  
*****  
  
„Hey, Zeit zum Aufwachen", rief Hermione.  
  
Widerwillig öffnete Valerié die Augen. Schlagartig fiel ihr der merkwürdige Traum ein.  
  
Sie machte sich schnell fertig, um mit Hermione, Lavender und Parvati rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu gehen.  
  
Am Frühstückstisch hörte sie nur halbherzig den Gesprächen zu. Der Traum beschäftigte sie zu sehr – und das ärgerte sie. Sie versuchte die ganze Zeit, sich einzureden, dass es nur Traum war, aber es half nicht. Sie fühlte, dass es mehr war, als nur ein Traum. Es schien um die dunkle Seite zu gehen ... um das Böse, die Finsternis. Sonst wäre die Stimme nicht so kalt und grausam gewesen. Sonst würde es nicht um „diese Welt" gehen.  
  
„Glaubt ihr an das Böse?", fragte sie unvermittelt und so eindringlich, dass die meisten am Gryffindortisch aufmerksam wurden.  
  
Sie sah verwirrte Gesichter.  
  
„Was?", frage Ron perplex.  
  
„Natürlich ...", sagte Lavender. Schließlich gibt es doch du-weißt.schon- wen."  
  
„Eben", fügte George hinzu. „Wenn der mal nicht böse ist."  
  
Valerié schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Ich meine ... also ... glaubt ihr, dass man so böse, so finster sein kann, ohne es mit Absicht zu sein? Unbewusst? Glaubt ihr, dass man zur dunklen Seite wechseln kann, weil sie einen so derart anzieht, dass man nicht anders kann?"  
  
Sie schaute in die Runde und erwartete Antworten.  
  
Doch zunächst war es still. Sie sah, wie es in ihnen arbeitete. Ihre Frage hatte wirklich gesessen.  
  
„Du meinst - ", fing Harry an, „Du meinst die Reinkarnation des Bösen, quasi? Oder dem Bösen verfallen zu sein ..."  
  
"Ich meine böse zu sein, weil man böse ist, nicht weil man aus irgendwelchen Gründen böse geworden ist, oder es sein will", ergänzte Valerié.  
  
„Hmm ...", machte Hermione. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich - "  
  
„Wie kann man von Natur aus böse sein?", fiel Ron ihr ins Wort, an Valerié gewandt.  
  
„Ja, genau, man ist doch unschuldig", stimmte Dean zu.  
  
„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht", meinte Valerié. „Deshalb will ich eure Meinungen darüber wissen. Aber muss es nicht immer ein Gegengewicht geben?"  
  
"Ja ... die Kehrseite der Münze", sagte Neville in einem flüsternden Ton, so dass ihn alle erstaunt ansahen.  
  
Valerié runzelte die Stirn ... er klang so ... so wissend ...  
  
„Ja", stimmte Valerié zu. „Es muss doch ein Gegengewicht geben. Wenn es das Gute geben soll, so muss doch auch das Böse existieren."  
  
„Und wenn jemand gut ist, ohne darüber nachzudenken, so muss es sich eigentlich auch mit dem Bösen verfahren", fügte Hermione zu.  
  
„Du-weißt-schon-wer, zum Beispiel?", fragte Parvati.  
  
„Vielleicht", sagte Fred.  
  
„Bei du-weißt-schon-wer gab es aber auch zu viele Einflüsse, oder nicht", meinte Seamus.  
  
„Auch, es geht vor allem darum, ob jemand einfach so böse sein kann", fügte George hinzu.  
  
Valerié nickte. „Finster eben. Schwarze Seele, dunkles Herz."  
  
Lavender schüttelte sich leicht. „Brrr, ich hoffe nicht, dass so eine Person existiert."  
  
Valerié sah sie an. „Dann kann es aber auch nicht das reine Gute geben."  
  
„Du weißt-schon-wer gibt es doch", warf Ron ein.  
  
"Mhh, klingt alles sehr philosophisch", meinte Seamus fast zeitgleich.  
  
„Aber was ist, wenn bei Geburt nur die Unschuld herrscht"? fragte Harry. „Wie kann man von Geburt an gut oder böse sein, wenn man unwissend ist?"  
  
„Manche Philosophen behaupten aber auch, dass man in dem Moment der Geburt alles weiß, und es dann sofort danach vergisst", warf Hermione ein.  
  
„Val, wie kommst du überhaupt auf den Gedanken?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Ach ... nur so", wich Valerié aus.. „Wegen du-weißt-schon-wer", log sie.  
  
Sie spürte Harry und Hermiones Blicke.  
  
Sie schienen zu ahnen, dass sie gelogen hatte. Antworten hatte sie bei dem Gespräch heute nicht gerade bekommen. Ob sie Harry, Ron und Hermione von dem Traum erzählen sollte? Zumindest Hermione?  
  
Sie sagte nichts mehr, sie dachte nur noch darüber nach, ob sie Hermione von dem Traum erzählen sollte.  
  
Erst als sie beim Hinausgehen von jemanden angerempelt wurde, wurde sie wieder aufmerksam.  
  
„Hey, pass doch auf", fuhr sie denjenigen an, der sie angerempelt und unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen hatte.  
  
Sie sah in eisgraue Augen.  
  
Sie las Kälte. Spott. Hohn.  
  
Sie hasste ihn.  
  
Draco.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle waren natürlich auch dabei und grinsten sie dümmlich an.  
  
Draco musterte sie aufmerksam. Als ob sie nur durch ihre gestrige, merkwürdige Reaktion für ihn wenigstens etwas interessant geworden wäre. Das konnte man ja nahezu aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen.  
  
Als ob er besser wäre, als sie. Sie lachte innerlich höhnisch auf. Niemand war besser als sie. Schon gar kein Malfoy.  
  
Aber er schien nahezu perfekt. Und das wusste sie.  
  
„Bereit für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Mächte, Andrews?", fragte Draco spöttisch.  
  
Und sie hasse es, wie er sie anmaßend mit ihrem Nachnamen ansprach.  
  
„Du brauchst dich gar nicht zu freuen, Draco", entgegnete sie finster. „Es geht hier um Verteidigung. Nicht um das Anwenden dunkler Künste. Und das wird sicher ein Problem für dich werden."  
  
Draco lächelte kühl. „Nehme nie etwas an, ehe du es nicht weißt, Andrews. Falsche Schlüsse bieten dem Feind ungeheure Vorteile, weißt du."  
  
„Dann stell´ es doch klar", forderte Valerié. Innerlich war sie verwirrt. Wieso sagte er so etwas?  
  
Draco sah sie nur ausdruckslos an. „Pass auf, dass du vor lauter Bäumen den Wald nicht siehst", sagte er geheimnisvoll.  
  
Und damit ging er.  
  
Valerié sah ihm nach, jetzt noch viel verwirrter als gerade eben.  
  
Sie wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Sie hasste es, wenn sie jemanden nicht einschätzen konnte. Und sie hasste es, wenn jemand in Rätseln sprach.  
  
*****  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermione hatten auf Valerié gewartet und machten sich nun mir ihr auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern. Professor Obscuri würde dort seinen Unterricht geben.  
  
Auf dem Flur trafen sie auf die meisten anderen Gryffindors.  
  
Sie waren gespannt, wie der Unterricht beim neuen Lehrer sein würde.  
  
Und vor allem wie es mit den Slytherins verlaufen würde.  
  
„Na, Gryffindors, bereit für eure letzte Stunde?", hörte Harry eine kalte, schleppende Stimme voller Spott.  
  
Wütende Blicke trafen Draco.  
  
Die Slytherins waren angekommen – breit grinsend.  
  
„Freu´ dich nicht zu früh, Malfoy!", zischte Ron.  
  
Draco warf ihm einen höhnischen Blick zu. „Wir werden euch toppen", grinste er und die Slytherins johlten.  
  
„In Verteidigung?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Anscheinend habt ihr den Sinn des Faches noch gar nicht begriffen."  
  
Die Gryffindors lachten.  
  
Draco sah ihn an. Seine Augen blitzten. „Falsch, Potter. Wir scheißen auf Verteidigung. Wir ändern den Sinn der Sache einfach um. Vielleicht wirst du den grünen Lichtstrahl ja schon bald wiedersehen."  
  
Harry starrte ihn an.  
  
Die meisten der Gryffindors zogen hörbar die Luft ein, vor so viel Unverschämtheit und Dreistigkeit an Drohungen.  
  
Die Slytherins grinsten.  
  
Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. Er sah, wie Draco es bemerkte. Am liebsten würde er sich auf ihn stürzen. Aber besser wäre es, ihn in ein weißes Frettchen zu verwandeln, dachte Harry finster und bedauerte es, den Spruch dafür nicht zu beherrschen.  
  
„Du willst ein Duell?", hörte er Draco zischen. „Aber gerne, Potter ... wie wäre es gleich nach dem Abendessen?"  
  
„Harry, lehn´ es ab", sagte Hermione. „Draco wird mit unfairen Mitteln duellieren."  
  
Draco grinste. „Habt ihr etwa einen so schlechten Eindruck von mir?"  
  
„Wo sollte es denn sein?", fragte Harry, abwägend, ob er zu- oder absagen sollte. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco die dunklen Künste beherrschte – es würde hart werden.  
  
„Im Verbotenen Wald?", schlug Draco vor.  
  
Harry starrte ihn verblüfft an.  
  
„Das solltet ihr euch so schnell wie möglich aus dem Kopf schlagen", hörte Harry eine fremde, kühle Stimme.  
  
Er und die anderen wandten sich erschrocken um – Professor Obscuri. Er sah mit vernichtendem Blick in die Runde. Er wirkte verärgert.  
  
Der junge Mann näherte sich Draco. „Ihr könntet sonst ernsthafte Probleme kriegen", fügte er leise warnend hinzu.  
  
„Sie können uns schlecht 24 Stunden am Tag kontrollieren", trotzte Draco.  
  
Harry sah, wie der Professor Draco mit einem kalten Blick bedachte. Er sagte etwas leise zu Draco, was Harry nicht verstand.  
  
*****  
  
„Legen Sie sich besser nicht mit Leuten an, von denen Sie nicht wissen, ob sie überlegen sein werden", zischte Obscuri Draco zu.  
  
Perplex starrte Draco ihn an. Er drohte ihm. Woher nahm er sich diese Dreistigkeit ...  
  
Draco fing sich wieder. „Wie, wollen Sie auch am Duell teilnehmen und sich beweisen?", fragte er höhnisch. Innerlich verfluchte er sich. Wieso sagte er das. Er musste zusehen, dass er gute Noten bekam. Stattdessen verdarb er es sich gerade mit dem neuen Lehrer, der – und das war das Problem an der ganzen Sache, sich anscheinend selbstsicher fühlte und sich nichts gefallen ließ. Nicht so wie Hagrid. Aber es war ihm so rausgerutscht – und schon wurde er am Hemd gepackt und gegen die Steinwand gepresst, so dass Draco sich nicht besonders wehren konnte.  
  
Empörtes Gemurmel bei den Slytherins.  
  
Die rechte Hand des Professors wanderte schnell Richtung Kehle und schnürte Draco die Luft ab. Mit der anderen Hand presste er Draco an die Steinwand.  
  
Draco hatte mit einer Strafpredigt gerettet, Punkteabzug – aber nicht mit so etwas. Rasch packte er die Hand des Professors und versuchte sie von seinem Hals wegzudrücken. Er schaffte es aber nicht.  
  
Obscuri stand so vor Draco, dass die anderen es nicht sehen konnten.  
  
„Merke dir, dass ich mir nichts gefallen lasse. Es wäre ratsam, dir nicht immer sofort Feinde zu machen. Irgendwann könnten es zu viele werden!", sagte Obscuri leise, kühl und drohend.  
  
Draco versuchte immer noch die Hand verzweifelt wegzudrücken – der Professor war aber stärker. Er konnte nichts sagen, er bekam keine Luft.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du bist in Zukunft bedachter", fügte Obscuri hinzu und lächelte ein kaltes Lächeln. Draco spürte, wie der Griff um seine Kehle noch fester wurde.  
  
Langsam wurde ihm schwindelig. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich zu befreien.  
  
Und dann ließ der junge Professor los und ging ins Klassenzimmer.  
  
Draco keuchte, das plötzliche Loslassen ließ ihn etwas an der Steinwand runterrutschen.  
  
„Draco!", riefen die Slytherins und eilten zu ihm hin.  
  
Was sollte das, fragte sich Draco und verfluchte den neuen Professor. Er rang immer noch nach Atem und rieb sich die Kehle.  
  
„Was hat er getan?"  
  
„Was hat er mit dir angestellt?", riefen die Slytherins durcheinander, aber Draco winkte sie ab.  
  
Er bemerkte Harrys Blick.  
  
*****  
  
Harry war entsetzt. Was hatte Obscuri bloß getan? Draco sah totenblass aus, leicht bläulich und keuchte. Er hatte Draco offensichtlich die Luft abgeschürt.  
  
„Oh, Harry ... ich will nicht da rein", flüsterte Hermione.  
  
Er sah auf sie herab. Auch er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl.  
  
„Endlich ein Professor, der Malfoy nicht leiden kann und es auch zeigt", freute sich Ron.  
  
Harry sah ihn ernst an. „Ron ... schau dir doch nur mal Malfoy an. Das ist nicht mehr witzig."  
  
„Außerdem hat er es doch gemacht, nur weil Malfoy eine freche Antwort gegeben hatte.", fügte Hermione hinzu.  
  
„Muss ich euch Punkte abziehen oder ab wann gedenkt ihr euch ins Klassenzimmer zu begeben, hm?", hörten sie Obscuris kühle Stimme.  
  
Schnell rafften sich die Gryffindors und Slytherins auf und eilten in den Raum.  
  
Harry sah, wie Draco sich in die letzte Reihe setzte. Langsam schien er wieder normal zum Atem zu kommen. Valerié hatte sich auch in die letzte Reihe gesetzt.  
  
Professor Obscuri stand vorne und musterte die Schüler.  
  
Er nahm seine Liste und ging die Namen durch.  
  
*****  
  
„Was hat er zu dir gesagt?", fragte Valerié.  
  
Es war Zufall, dass sie neben Draco saß. Sie hatte sich ohne zu Schauen in die letzte Reihe gesetzt, in Gedanken über den Zwischenfall auf dem Flur vertieft, und merkte erst, dass sie neben Draco saß, als sie ein Hauch von Finsternis spürte.  
  
„Geht dich einen scheiß Dreck an", murmelte Draco. Er starrte vor sich hin.  
  
„Oh, natürlich. Verzeih, dass ich es gewagt habe zu fragen", erwiderte Valerié. Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
  
Jetzt blickte Draco hoch und sah sie an.  
  
Seine kalten, grauen Augen waren ausdruckslos.  
  
„Du könntest damit zu Dumbledore gehen", sagte sie. Sie hasste ihn ... schließlich war er ein Malfoy. Lucius´ Sohn! Aber wenn sie sich ihm gegenüber nett und höflich verhielt, würde sie ihn vielleicht besser kennen lernen. Und das musste sie.  
  
Aber da war auch noch etwas Anderes ... Valerié fing an, ihr es selbst gegenüber nicht mehr so heftig abzustreiten ... er faszinierte sie. Er war schön. Der schönste Junge, der ihr bisher begegnet ist. Und in Frankreich sind ´ne Menge gutaussehender Jungen rumgelaufen. Der Hauch von Kälte und Finsternis, der ihn stets umgab, fühlte sich faszinierend an. Seine Augen ... sie waren schön, geheimnisvoll, klar. Sein Auftreten wirkte cool. - Na und? Er ist ein Malfoy, redete Valerié sich wieder ein. Und sie fühlte wieder Hass bei dem Gedanken, dass er Lucius´ Sohn war.  
  
Draco starrte sie mittlerweile an.  
  
Valerié wurde unsicher. Wieso starrte er sie auf einmal an?  
  
Sie sah, wie sich plötzlich Misstrauen in Dracos Augen wiederspiegelte und sie fragte sich warum. Ihr Ratschlag war jetzt auch schon ´ne Minute her, daran konnte es nicht liegen.  
  
Sie wiederholte ihn.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich, es ist doch nichts passiert", sagte Draco kühl.  
  
„Er hat dich gewürgt", entgegnete Valerié leise.  
  
Draco öffnete den Mund, um darauf etwas zu Erwidern. Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen, er schien es Abstreiten zu wollen, tat es aber dann doch nicht. Er schloss den Mund. Wahrscheinlich sah er ein, dass es sowieso nicht glaubhaft rüberkommen würde. Stattdessen musterte er Valerié eingehend.  
  
Sie saßen ziemlich nah beieinander, die Köpfe etwas gebeugt, damit niemand ihre Unterhaltung mitbekommen konnte. Valerié konnte seine Kälte noch stärker wahrnehmen. Irgendwie musste sie an Schnee denken.  
  
„Meintest du mit Harry ernst?", fragte Valerié leise.  
  
„Was, das Duell oder den Ort?", fragte Draco ebenso leise zurück.  
  
Valerié grinste. „Beides." Wieso grinste sie eigentlich, verdammt.  
  
Draco grinste nicht. „Das duellieren schon."  
  
„Im Verbotenen Walt gibt es Ungeheuer, nicht wahr", fragte Valerié weiter.  
  
„Hm ... ja, auch. Riesenspinnen und so was. Zentauren. Aber es gibt dort auch Wesen wie Einhörner", antwortete Draco.  
  
„Einhörner?", flüsterte Valerié fasziniert.  
  
„Miss Andrews!", donnerte eine kühle Stimme zu ihnen herüber.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Valerié auf. Sie merkte, wie auch Draco leicht zusammenzuckte.  
  
„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit meiner Wenigkeit widmen würden. Lenken Sie Mister Malfoy nicht weiter ab, dafür haben Sie nach dem Unterricht Zeit", fuhr Professor Obscuri im spöttischen Unterton fort.  
  
Valerié errötete leicht. „Ja, Professor", murmelte sie.  
  
„Ich möchte, dass ihr mir alles aufschreibt, was ihr bisher gelernt habt", sagte Obscuri nun an die Klasse gewandt. „Es nützt nicht viel, wenn ich euch unterrichte ohne zu wissen, was ihr beherrscht und was nicht. Außerdem möchte ich wissen, was ihr über Lord Voldemort wisst-"  
  
Er brach ab. Valerié sah entsetzte und erstaunte Blicke.  
  
„Ja, ich spreche diesen Namen aus", meinte der Professor, wissend, wieso er so angestarrt wurde. „Als erstes sollte man die Angst überwinden. Und es bringt uns nun wirklich nichts, wenn wir Voldemorts Namen umschreiben."  
  
„Na, wenigstens denkt er logisch"; hörte Valerié Draco murmeln.  
  
Sie war ebensfalls der Meinung. Zu Hause hatte sie nie ein Problem gehabt, Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sie es nicht direkt mitbekommen hatte. In Frankreich hatte man nur wilde Geschichten über den dunklen Zauberer gehört.  
  
„Ich möchte, dass ihr euer Wissen über ihn und die Todesser zu Papier bringt", fuhr der junge Mann fort. „Außerdem verlange ich eure Meinung und Beschreibung eurer Gefühle über Voldemorts Rückkehr und der Reaktion der Presse und des Zauberministeriums."  
  
Valerié hörte lautes Stöhnen – es kam aus der Richtung von Ron.  
  
„Mister Weasley?", fragte Professor Obscuri höflich. „Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?"  
  
„Ähm ... es ... also", stotterte ein hochrot gewordener Ron, „Es ist nur so viel", stieß er endlich hervor.  
  
Das fand Valerié auch.  
  
Der Professor lächelte. „Man kann nie genug Wissen aufnehmen, Mister Weasley."  
  
Er sah in die Runde. „Nun, dafür könnt ihr jetzt schon damit anfangen. Abgabetermin ist am Samstag. Miss Parkinson und Miss Granger – bitte sammelt die Hausaufgaben bis Samstag Abend ein und bringt sie mir dann vorbei. Dann können wir am Montag mit dem richtigen Unterricht anfangen."  
  
Hermione und Pansy nickten.  
  
Leise grummelnd holten die Schüler Blatt und Feder heraus und fingen mehr oder weniger an, nachzudenken und zu schreiben.  
  
Valerié hatte ihren Namen auf das Blatt geschrieben und fing an über die Aufgabe nachzudenken.  
  
Sie sah, wie Draco innerhalb kürzester Zeit eine ganze Seite voll schrieb und das Blatt wendete, um weiterzuschreiben.  
  
„Da scheinst du ja in deinem Element zu sein, was Draco", lachte sie leise.  
  
Draco hielt inne und sah auf. „Fällt dir etwa nichts ein?", fragte er nur stattdessen.  
  
„Hm ... doch. Aber sicher nicht so viel wie dir."  
  
„Wie viel habt ihr in Frankreich denn darüber mitbekommen?"  
  
„Hm, wilde Geschichten gingen rum. Zu viele und zu verschiedene, als das auf einen gemeinsamen Punkt bringen zu können, weißt du", antwortete Valerié.  
  
„Miss Andrews?", hörte sie ihren Namen.  
  
Sie sah auf. „Ja, Sir?"  
  
„Mir ist eingefallen, dass Sie ja erst in den Ferien nach England gekommen sind, richtig?"  
  
Valerié nickte.  
  
„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie sich mit jemanden mal zusammensetzen, der Ihnen alles über Voldemort erzählt", sagte Obscuri. „Ich kann davon ausgehen, dass sich die Schüler hier alle auf dem gleichen Wissensstand befinden. Sie sollten da nicht hinterherhinken."  
  
Valerié nickte erneut.  
  
Obscuri sah sich um. „Mister Malfoy?", fragte er schließlich und seine Stimme nahm einen wesentlich kühleren Ton an.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Würden Sie das bitte übernehmen?"  
  
Es klang wie ein Befehl.  
  
„Ich ...", fing Draco widerwillig an.  
  
„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt", nickte Obscuri.  
  
Valerié sah, wie Draco den Professor perplex und dann wütend anstarrte.  
  
Jemand von den Gryffindors lachte. Es war Seamus.  
  
„Ehm ... wann hättest du denn Zeit?", fragte Valerié Draco.  
  
Sie fand den Gedanken nicht schlecht, mit Draco eine gewisse Zeit alleine verbringen zu können. Der Hass überkam sie wieder und sie wollte doch so viel wie möglich über ihn erfahren. Je mehr man über jemanden Bescheid wusste, um so intensiver konnte man denjenigen verletzen.  
  
Sie bemerkte Dracos Anstarren. Misstrauen war wieder in seinen Augen zu lesen.  
  
Was war denn nun schon wieder?  
  
„Du hast mir noch keine Antwort gegeben", sagte sie nach einer Weile.  
  
Draco hörte auf, sie misstrauisch anzustarren.  
  
„Heute Abend", antwortete er knapp. „Ich warte um neun vor der Großen Halle."  
  
„Okay", erwiderte Valerié.  
  
*****  
  
"Wie fand ihr ihn bisher?", fragte Harry Hermione und Ron nach dem Unterricht.  
  
„Im Unterricht wirkte er doch recht lässig", meinte Ron.  
  
„Hm, ist eigentlich noch zu früh um ein Urteil zu fällen", sagte Hermione. „Was er mit Draco gemacht hat, fand ich gar nicht gut."  
  
„Er scheint ihn zu hassen", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
„Vielleicht – aber im Unterricht wirkte er ganz in Ordnung", fuhr Hermione fort. „Aber er hat eine kalte Aura, findet ihr nicht auch?"  
  
„Ja", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.  
  
Ron schaute sich schnell um. „Man könnte meinen, er wäre ein Todesser", flüsterte er ihnen zu.  
  
„Ron!", rief Hermione entrüstet.  
  
„Was´n jetzt schon wieder?" Ron ging sofort in die Defensivstellung.  
  
„Als ob Dumbledore ihn dann einstellen würde!", sagte Hermione. „Du bist mit deinen voreiligen Unterstellungen einfach nur unmöglich."  
  
"Ach ja? Und du haust einen mit deiner Naivität glatt um!", konterte Ron.  
  
Harry grinste. Nun ging das schon wieder los und er hörte Rons und Hermiones Zankereien zu, bis er von Dean und Seamus abgelenkt wurde.  
  
Sie standen vor dem Klassenraum, wo sie gleich Verwandlung haben werden.  
  
Harry unterhielt sich mit Dean und Seamus über Quidditch.  
  
„Da ist Val"; grinste Seamus plötzlich, als Valerié den Flur betrat.  
  
„Hey Val!"; rief er.  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Und, wann startet dein Date mit Malfoy?" und Seamus und Dean lachten sich einen ab. Harry musste grinsen, obwohl er eigentlich Mitleid mit Valerié hatte. Er wünschte niemanden einen Abend mit Malfoy.  
  
„Ha-ha, sehr witzig, Seamus", sagte Valerié sarkastisch.  
  
„Das war aber echt nur zu geil, vorhin", erzählte Seamus, noch immer lachend. „Er ließ Malfoy gar nicht ausreden."  
  
Hermione und Ron gesellten sich zu ihnen.  
  
„Aber seine Reaktion vor dem Unterricht war heftig", meinte Dean. „Man darf bei ihm wohl keine freche Antworten geben, sonst schnürt er ja einem die Luft ab" und Dean verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Ein Professor darf so etwas gar nicht tun", sagte Hermione. „Professoren müssen Vorbilder sein."  
  
„Sag mal, meinte er das eigentlich ernst?", fragte Ron. „Mit dem Verbotenen Wald?"  
  
„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", murmelte Harry nachdenklich.  
  
„Wär´ aber sicher ´ne spannende Sache gewesen", grinste Seamus.  
  
„Yo, mit Malfoy ein Duell ... würde hart werden", sagte Dean.  
  
„So ein Abend mit ihm verbringen zu müssen aber auch", lenkte Harry wieder das Thema zu Valerié und Draco. Er wollte nicht über das Duell reden, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er angenommen hätte und ob Dracos Herausforderung ernst gemeint war. Er mochte es nicht, über unklare Dinge nachzudenken und das musste er schließlich oft genug tun.  
  
„Wann trefft ihr euch eigentlich?", hörte er Hermione mitfühlend Valerié fragen.  
  
„Heute", antwortete sie.  
  
„Hui ... mein Beleid", meinte Harry.  
  
Valerié zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich kenne ihn ja eh nicht so."  
  
Die Jungs grinsten.  
  
„Nach heute Abend wirst du Malfoy genauso hassen, wie wir", sagte Ron.  
  
*****  
  
Das tue ich schon längst – und noch viel mehr, dachte Valerié.  
  
„Wieso nennt ihr ihn eigentlich immer beim Nachnamen?", fragte sie. Sie fand diese Art nicht schön. Vornamen waren meist interessanter als Nachnamen und sagten irgendwie mehr aus.  
  
„Na, er tut es doch auch bei uns", entgegnete Ron, verwundert über die Frage.  
  
„Oh", sagte Valerié und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Und wenn er in den See springt, springst du hinterher?"  
  
Hermione lachte und Ron schaute beide Mädchen ärgerlich an.  
  
„Nun aber Marsch ins Verwandlungszimmer, der Unterricht fängt an", rief Professor McGonagall zu ihnen herüber und sie beeilten sich in den Klassenraum zu gehen.  
  
*****  
  
Nach der Schule saß Harry mit Ron, Hermione und ein paar anderen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Hermione schrieb die Hausaufgabe für Professor Obscuri und Harry und Ron spielten Schach.  
  
„Hey, öffnet mal wer das Fenster", rief Fred plötzlich.  
  
Harry schaute auf und sah eine Eule draußen vor dem Fenster.  
  
„Hedwig!", rief er erfreut und hetzte zum Fenster hin.  
  
Endlich eine Antwort von Sirius.  
  
Er öffnete das Fenster und Hedwig flog hinein. Sie ließ den Brief vor Harrys Füße fallen und setzte sich auf seine Schulter.  
  
Harry hob den Brief auf und setzte sich wieder zu Ron und Hermione, die ihn neugierig ansahen.  
  
Harry öffnete den Brief.  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
ich bin Samstag Abend in Hogsmeade. Lass uns dort treffen.  
  
Gruß  
  
Mehr stand da nicht. Harry hatte schon öfter Briefe von Sirius bekommen, die so kurz waren.  
  
Er bemerkte Rons und Hermiones neugierige Blicke.  
  
„Von Sirius", flüsterte Harry. „Ich soll ihn Samstag Abend in Hogsmeade treffen. Kommt ihr mit?"  
  
Ron nickte sofort begeistert.  
  
„Ist aber ziemlich heikel, er muss sich doch noch verstecken", warf Hermione ein. „Wo denn überhaupt?"  
  
„Hm", machte Harry und schaute ratlos auf den Brief. „Er hat keinen Treffpunkt angebeben. Und auch keine Uhrzeit."  
  
„Na toll", maulte Ron.  
  
„Er muss die Heulende Hütte gemeint haben", sagte Harry. „Ich schreibe ihm, dass wir um 21 Uhr da sein werden."  
  
Schnell schrieb Harry den Brief.  
  
Er streichelte Hedwig und flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie ihn noch mal zu Sirius bringen sollte  
  
„Danach lasse ich dich auch erst mal ausruhen, okay?"  
  
Hedwig fiepte zutraulich. Harry band ihr den Brief ums Bein und ließ sie aus dem Fenster fliegen, hinaus, gen Himmel.  
  
*****  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Valerié hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Das heißt, nachdem sie wieder längere Zeit herumgeirrt war. Viel zu lange, wenn man noch die Zeit dazuzählte, die sie mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw quatschend in der Großen Halle verbrachte.  
  
Die Treppen verfluchend hetzte sie schließlich durchs Portraitloch ins Schlafsaal der Mädchen.  
  
Lavender und Parvati waren ebenfalls im Schlafsaal. Lavender saß auf einem Stuhl vor einem Spiegel und Parvati stand hinter ihr. Sie schien eine Hochsteckfrisur bei Lavender auszuprobieren.  
  
„Na, Val, haste gleich dein Date?", grinste Lavender, in den Spiegel schauend.  
  
Valerié schaute in den Spiegel, um Lavender sehen zu können.  
  
„Ha-ha. Seit wann zählt Nachhilfe in Sachen Voldemort zu einem Date?", witzelte Valerié.  
  
Zunächst sahen Parvati und Lavender sie geschockt an. „Du ... du nennst ihn immer beim Namen", stotterte Parvati.  
  
„Oh ... sorry ...nur, in Frankreich, da haben wir es uns angewöhnt gehabt, wisst ihr", entschuldigte sich Valerié.  
  
Parvati nickte. „Schon okay, mir wäre es trotzdem lieber, wenn du ihn nicht beim Namen nennst." Und Lavender nickte.  
  
„Okay, geht klar", sagte Valerié.  
  
„Na ja, stimmt, romantisch dürfte es nicht werden", kam Parvati zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück.  
  
"Na ja, wer weiß ...", giggelte Lavender.  
  
Valerié verdrehte lachend die Augen und fing an, Blätter und Feder rauszukramen, die sie gleich sicher brauchen würde.  
  
„Nun, Val, trotzdem ... genieße es", meinte Parvati.  
  
Valerié sah wieder erstaunt hoch. „Hm?"  
  
„Immerhin ist es Draco", fuhr Parvati fort.  
  
Valerié runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, gerade deswegen sollte ich diesen Abend verfluchen?"  
  
Parvati winkte ab. „Trotz seiner Arroganz und Gemeinheit ist er nun mal der schönste Junge auf Hogwarts. Und einen Abend mit Draco wirst du so schnell nicht wieder erleben."  
  
"Wenn überhaupt noch einmal", ergänzte Lavender. „Slytherins und Gryffindors verkehren eigentlich nie miteinander."  
  
Valerié grinste mittlerweile. „Ihr findet ihn gutausehend?"  
  
„Du etwa nicht??", rief Parvati überrascht aus.  
  
„Klar finden wir ihn gutaussehend", lächelte Lavender.  
  
„Doch, finde ich auch. Hätte ich nur nicht gedacht, dass ihr das so offen sagt", erklärte Valerié. „Bei dem Hass, den hier so viele Gryffindors an den Tag legen."  
  
„Das wird bei Draco nicht anders sein", sagte Lavender unbekümmert.  
  
„Eben", stimmte Parvati zu. „Slytherins hassen Gryffindors. Gryffindors hassen Slytherins. Aber man wird ja mal einen von denen gutaussehend finden dürfen" und sie zwinkerte.  
  
„Bei manchen Jungs ist es auch der Neid", meinte Lavender und grinste. „An Dracos Aussehen können eben die Wenigsten mithalten."  
  
„Schade das er so ist, wie er ist. Und nicht so wie ... wie Harry zum Beispiel."  
  
„Oder Seamus", fügte Lavender hinzu und errötete leicht.  
  
Valerié grinste. Sie schaute noch mal kurz in einen Spiegel und war zufrieden mit dem, was sie sah. Sie wusste, dass sie schön war.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt los, bis nachher", sagte sie.  
  
„Ciao Val", antwortete Parvati.  
  
„Und erzähl´ uns hinterher alles", rief Lavender und sie und Parvati fingen an zu kichern.  
  
*****  
  
Valerié verlief sich natürlich prompt. Sie verfluchte mal wieder die Treppen.  
  
Endlich hatte sie einen Weg hinunter zur Großen Halle gefunden.  
  
Draco stand lässig an der Wand gelehnt und wartete. Sie spürte wieder den Hass, als sie ihn sah.  
  
Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und versuchte den Hass für heute Abend zu vergessen. Er würde ihr nur im Weg stehen, wenn sie versuchte, mehr über Draco zu erfahren.  
  
„Hui, hast dich mal getraut ohne deine beiden Leibwächter aufzukreuzen?" spottete sie.  
  
Draco löste sich lässig von der Steinwand.  
  
„Auch dir einen schönen Abend", schnarrte er, nicht im Geringsten von ihrem Spruch beeindruckt.  
  
Sie bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick.  
  
„Lass uns zur Bibliothek gehen", sagte Draco.  
  
Er ging an ihr vorbei. Sie spürte wieder den Hauch von Kälte und musste an Schnee denken.  
  
Schnell folgte Valerié ihn, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Valerié schaute sich die Bilder an, die überall an den Wänden hingen.  
  
In der Bibliothek angekommen, steuerte Draco einen Tisch an einem Fenster an.  
  
Sie setzten sich nebeneinander hin.  
  
Valerié holte Blatt und Feder heraus und schaute Draco erwartungsvoll an. Sie unterdrückte den Hass.  
  
Jetzt, wo sie so nah beieinander saßen, spürte sie den Hauch von Kälte, der ihn stets umgab, noch deutlicher. Und wieder musste sie an Schnee denken.  
  
„Also, das Wichtigste was man über Voldemort wissen muss, ist, dass er der wohl gefährlichste Magier dieser Zeit ist", fing Draco im gelangweilten Ton an. „Sein richtiger Name ist Tom Marvolo Riddle und wenn man die Buchstaben seines Namens ein Wenig hin und her verschiebt ergibt sich daraus I am Lord Voldemort. Er wurde nach seinem Vater benannt – ein Muggel. Seine Mutter war aber eine Hexe. Er ist also nur ein Halbblut ..." – und so erzählte Draco alles von Voldemort, was allgemein über ihn bekannt war und Valerié schrieb sich Stichpunkte dazu auf.  
  
„Voldemort tötete auch Harrys Eltern. Lily Potter hätte er wohl noch am Leben gelassen, aber sie opferte sich für ihren Sohn. Ihre Liebe zu Potter schützte ihm das Leben. Irgendwie schlug sein Zauber auf ihn um, so dass er seinen Menschenkörper und fast seine ganze Macht verlor Seitdem wird Potter als Held gefeiert." Dracos Stimme klang dabei sehr finster.  
  
Diesen Teil über Harry kannte Valerié. In Frankreich hatte man auch sehr viel über Harry Potter geredet und dass er es war, der Voldemort als Baby besiegt hatte.  
  
„ ... nun, und jetzt hat er einen neuen Körper wiedergewinnen können. Nun kann er seine alte Machtposition wieder anstreben und vielleicht noch etwas höher hinaus" und mit diesen Worten endete Dracos Vortrag.  
  
Er hatte, trotz seines gelangweilten Tons recht spannend erzählt. Das meiste wusste Valerié zwar, denn natürlich war Voldemort in Frankreich ein ebenso interessantes wie gefürchtetes Thema, aber man wusste nie so genau, was Wahrheit und was Gerücht war.  
  
Dracos letzte Worte ließen Valerié etwas aufstutzen.  
  
„Glaubst du, dass es ihm gelingen wird?", fragte sie.  
  
„Ja", antwortete Draco. Er klang ausdruckslos.  
  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
  
Draco sah sie nachdenklich an. „Die dunkle Seite ist leicht zu beherrschen."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Valerié verwirrt.  
  
Draco musterte sie aufmerksam. „Es ist leichter jemanden zu hassen, statt zu vergeben." Valerié starrte ihn an. Weiß er von mir, fragte sie sich panisch. Weiß er, wer ich bin und wieso ich ihn hasse? ... Nein ...nein, das kann ja gar nicht sein!  
  
„Es ist einfacher zu lügen, um bestimmte Ziele zu erreichen, statt den Weg der Wahrheit zu gehen", fuhr Draco fort.  
  
„Findest du das wirklich?", fragte sie und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. Sie beruhigte sich wieder. Draco hatte es wohl nur allgemein hin gemeint.  
  
„Ich denke mal, dass das so ist", wich Draco ihrer Frage aus.  
  
„Und was denkst du persönlich darüber?", bohrte Valerié weiter. Sie wollte wissen, wie finster er wirklich war.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht", sagte Draco kühl.  
  
„Stimmt das ... stimmt das, dass dein Vater ein Todesser war?"  
  
Valerié atmete leise aus. Es hatte sie einige Überwindung gekostet, dass zu fragen.  
  
„Wir sind hier, damit du etwas über Voldemort erfährst. Nicht über meine Familie", wies Draco sie eisern zurecht. Ein kalter und finsterer Blick traf sie. Der Hauch von Kälte nahm stark zu. So stark, dass sie fröstelte.  
  
Schnee.  
  
„`Tschuldige", murmelte Valerié und mahn sich, in Zukunft taktisch klüger voran zu gehen.  
  
„Also, Andrews, sind noch Fragen?", wollte Draco wissen.  
  
Hastig dachte Valerié nach. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, um den Abend mit Draco noch etwas hinausziehen zu können.  
  
„Und was will Harry nun gegen Voldemort tun?", fragte sie schnell.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, was Potter für Pläne geschmiedet hat, um mal wieder den Helden heraushängen zu lassen", antwortete Draco und seine Stimme klang finster.  
  
„Wieso magst du ihn eigentlich nicht?"  
  
„Ich habe keine Gründe, ihn zu mögen." Dracos Antwort war knapp.  
  
Valerié sah ihn forsch an. „Du hasst ihn aber. Du hasst Harry so sehr, wie man nur einen Menschen hassen kann und vielleicht sogar noch mehr."  
  
Sie sah, wie es in Dracos Augen kalt aufblitzte.  
  
„Du scheinst dich ja gut auszukennen, was", sagte er leise.  
  
„Wie ... wie meinst du das?", fragte Valerié erstaunt.  
  
„Hass", antwortete Draco und stand auf. „Du weißt, was Hass ist, nicht wahr."  
  
Valerié starrte zu ihm hoch. Langsam stand sie auf. „Ich hasse niemanden", log sie und hoffte, dass sie selbstsicher klang. „Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Quatsch?"  
  
Wie kam er darauf? Ihr fielen seine misstrauischen Blicke im Unterricht ein. Sie ließ ihren Hass unterdrückt. Er durfte nichts merken. Zum Glück konnte sie manchmal ihre Gefühle lenken. Sie hatte das von ihrer Schwester gelernt, Gefühle zu unterdrücken, zu kontrollieren, wenn es darauf ankam. So wie jetzt.  
  
*****  
  
Sie log. Sie hasste ihn, dass hatte er im Unterricht heute bemerkt. Sie versuchte ihm etwas vorzuspielen, aber ihm war es schon längst aufgefallen.  
  
Er versuchte in ihren dunkelblauen Augen etwas zu finden, was sie verriet. Aber er fand nichts.  
  
Sie hat sich gut unter Kontrolle, dachte er. Aber er wusste, dass sie den Hass unterdrückte. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Er wusste, dass sie ihn hasste, er wusste es einfach, und er fragte sich woher dieser Hass kam.  
  
*****  
  
Draco lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen.  
  
Valerié fragte sich, ob es überhaupt ein Lächeln gab, dass seine Augen erreichen konnte.  
  
„Komm, ich bring dich zurück", sagte er nur.  
  
Valerié nickte. Es war besser so. Sie hatte schließlich drei Fächer mit ihm zusammen, da würden sich vielleicht noch Gelegenheiten ergeben, etwas über ihn zu erfahren.  
  
Sie gingen durch die Flure, über die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
Vor dem Portraitloch blieben sie stehen.  
  
Valerié sah Draco in die Augen und lächelte etwas unbeholfen. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas.  
  
„Ich weiß es einfach", sagte Draco schließlich leise.  
  
Valerié hörte auf zu lächeln und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
Draco hatte sich aber schon umgedreht und ging.  
  
Ich weiß es einfach, hallte es in ihren Kopf nach.  
  
Es war die Antwort auf ihre Frage gewesen, wieso er annahm, dass sie das Gefühl des Hasses kannte ...  
  
*****  
  
Hermione sah auf, als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und Valerié hereingeklettert kam.  
  
Sie sah etwas blasser aus, als sonst.  
  
„Val?", fragte Hermione besorgt.  
  
Valerié sah zu ihr ihn und näherte sich. „Hi Hermione", sagte sie.  
  
Sie klang müde, fand Hermione.  
  
„Wie war?", fragte Hermione.  
  
Valerié setzte sich zu ihr ihn. „Wo sind Harry und Ron?"  
  
„Im Jungenschlafsaal. Labern mit Seamus und Dean über Quidditch", antwortete Hermione. „Und, wie war, erzähl´ doch mal."  
  
„Es war okay, er hat mir viel über Voldemort erzählt, ist objektiv geblieben und hat mir, glaube ich, leider kein Insiderwissen verraten", erzählte Valerié.  
  
„Er ist objektiv geblieben?", staunte Hermione. „Hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
  
„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?", wollte Valerié plötzlich wissen.  
  
„Ja, klar", antwortete Hermione.  
  
„Ich will deine Meinung zu was Bestimmten wissen ... aber du darfst es niemanden erzählen!", sagte Valerié.  
  
Hermione war erstaunt über ihren eindringlichen Ton. „Ist okay, ich werde es für mich behalten."  
  
"Du darfst es auch nicht Ron oder Harry sagen."  
  
Hermione nickte.  
  
„Also, weißt du ... nun, ehm .., erinnerst du dich an meine Frage heute beim Frühstück?"  
  
Hermione nickte erneut. „Klar." Sie war nun sehr neugierig. Sie war sehr erstaunt über Valeriés Frage heute morgen gewesen und hatte sich gefragt, wieso sie das beschäftigte. Ihre Erklärung, es hätte nur mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun, hatte sie Valerié nicht so richtig abgenommen.  
  
„Also ... ich habe gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, es hätte was mit Volde – du-weißt-schon-wer zu tun", erzählte Valerié zögerlich.  
  
„Habe ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Hermione. „Du kannst ihn übrigens auch ruhig beim Namen nennen, wenn du es nicht anders gewohnt bist", fügte sie hinzu.  
  
„Okay ... in Frankreich hat man ihn öfter beim Namen genannt, weißt du", erklärte Valerié und Hermione nickte.  
  
„Also, ich ... ich hatte das heute morgen gefragt, weil ich einen komischen Traum hatte", fuhr Valerié fort.  
  
„Welchen?", fragte Hermione neugierig.  
  
„Normalerweise gebe ich nichts auf Träume, aber dieser hier, ich weiß nicht, ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es mehr als nur ein Traum ist", erzählte Valerié. „Kennst du das Gefühl?"  
  
„Nein ... aber Harry kennt so was, glaube ich. Bei ihm ist das meist auf die Narbe bezogen. Narben sollen bei solchen Dingen recht nützlich sein, wenn es um Vorahnungen geht. Dabei meine ich aber nicht diesen Wahrsagereiunsinn", sagte Hermione. Sie hatte selten Albträume und war froh darüber.  
  
Valerié grinste. „Nein, den meine ich auch nicht."  
  
„Erzähl´ mir von deinem Traum", forderte Hermione sie auf.  
  
„Ich hörte eine Stimme ...", sagte Valerié. „Sie war voller Kälte und Grausamkeit, aber hatte auch irgendwie was Anziehendes an sich. Und sie hörte sich so klar an. Als ob das eben kein Traum war. Sie sagte: Dunkles Herz. Kein Gewissen. Keine Reue. Ich rufe ihn. Ich rufe ihn zu mir. Dunkle Seele. Keine Gefühle. Keine Moral. Er ist der Schlüssel. Er ist der Schlüssel zu dieser Welt."  
  
Hermione starrte sie an. Das klang alles sehr unheimlich.  
  
„Verstehst du das?", fragte Valerié sie. „Dieser Rufer ruft jemanden zu sich, jemanden, der finster sein muss. Böse eben. Jemanden, der der Schlüssel zu der Welt ist. Aber wen? Zu welcher Welt, zu der Welt der dunklen Seite? Und wer ist der Rufer?"  
  
„Und wieso hast ausgerechnet du das geträumt", ergänzte Hermione. Sie wusste nicht, ob man den Traum einfach nur als Traum oder als mehr als nur ein Traum bewerten sollte. Es war unheimlich. Sie überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das nur ein Traum war oder doch etwas mehr", sagte sie. „Aber nehmen wir mal an, es war mehr als nur ein Traum. Dann denke ich mir mal, dass dieser Jemand, der gerufen wurde, der Schlüssel zur dunklen Seite ist, weil dieser Jemand so finster, so böse ist. Und der Rufer braucht ihn anscheinend, um das Tor zur dunklen Seite zu öffnen. Dann kann dieser Rufer eigentlich niemand anderes sein als ..."  
  
„Voldemort", flüsterte Valerié heiser.  
  
Sie starrte Hermione mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
Auch Hermione bekam Gänsehaut. Konnte das wirklich sein?  
  
„Aber wieso soll er dir das gerade sagen?", fragte sie. Dafür fand sie keine Erklärung ... außer ... nein, das konnte auch nicht sein. Hermione verwarf schnell den Gedanken, Valerié könnte ein Anhänger der dunklen Seite sein. Dann hätte sie ihr aber auch nicht von dem Traum erzählt.  
  
Sie bemerkte, wie Valerié unruhig auf dem Platz hin und her rutschte und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Da ... da gäbe es noch was, was erklären würde, wieso ich das geträumt habe", flüsterte sie.  
  
Hermione sah sie neugierig an.  
  
„Es ... also, nun, das darfst du wirklich niemanden sagen! Schwöre es!", verlangte Valerié eindringlich.  
  
„Ich schwöre es", sagte Hermione. Angespannt wartete sie.  
  
„Also ... es ... es gibt ein paar Hexen und Zauberer, die die Gabe zu Fühlen haben. Das ist - "  
  
„Ich kenne diese Gabe", unterbrach Hermione sie im ungläubigen Ton. Sie ahnte, was jetzt kam. „Ich habe davon gelesen. Menschen, die die Gefühle anderer fühlen können, sollten diese stark genug sein."  
  
Valerié nickte. „Genau ... und ... ich habe diese Gabe."  
  
Valerié atmete hörbar aus. Hermione starrte sie an. „Wow", stieß sie hervor.  
  
„Das würde auch einiges erklären", fuhr Valerié fort.  
  
„Wie ist das Gefühl, andere Gefühle zu fühlen?", fragte Hermione.  
  
„Geht ... da es extreme Gefühle sein müssen, ist es recht gewöhnungsbedürftig", antwortete Valerié.  
  
Hermione zwang sich, ihre Neugier zurückzustellen. Jetzt sollte erst mal Valeriés Traum besprochen werden. Fragen zu ihrer Gabe stellen konnte sie immer noch.  
  
„Ich glaube, dass jemand diesen Traum stark geträumt hat, nur etwas umgewandelt", erzählte Valerié weiter. „ Dass der Rufer zu ihm gesprochen hat, was genau auch immer, weiß ich nicht. Aber es muss so intensiv gewesen sein, dass der Traum auch in meinem Kopf stattfand, nur dementsprechend umgewandelt. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der Rufer denjenigen, den er meinte im Traum direkt angesprochen hat und bei mir erzählte er über ihn, verstehst du?"  
  
Hermione nickte.  
  
„Und ... ich fühle es einfach. Ich fühle es, dass es mehr als nur ein Traum war", ergänzte Valerié.  
  
„Val ... vielleicht sollten wir es Harry uns Ron erzählen", fing Hermione vorsichtig an. „Wenn es wirklich Voldemort war und wenn er wirklich einen zu sich rufen will, mit dessen Hilfe er die Welt beherrschen kann, dann ... also, das ist mir echt unheimlich."  
  
Hermione war froh, als Valerié langsam nickte. „Ich finde es auch unheimlich", sagte sie leise.  
  
Hermione schaute sich um. „Schau, Seamus und Dean sind gerade aus dem Schlafsaal gekommen. Vielleicht sind Harry und Ron ja gerade alleine drin."  
  
„Sie werden es aber für sich behalten?", fragte Valerié sichtlich nervös.  
  
Hermione nickte. „Ja. Wenn du mir eins glauben kannst, dann das. Ihnen kannst du alles anvertrauen."  
  
Valerié schien ihr zu glauben.  
  
„Und vielleicht wissen sie ja weiter", fügte Hermione hinzu.  
  
Hermione und Valerié standen auf und gingen ins Jungenschlafsaal.  
  
Hermione hätte wohl gegrinst, wenn sie nicht so besorgt gewesen wäre, als sie Rons und Harrys überraschten und perplexen Gesichter sah.  
  
„Ey, das ist der Jungenschlafsaal!", entrüstete sich Ron.  
  
„Reg´ dich ab, Ron, seid ihr alleine?", fragte Hermione und sah sich um.  
  
„Glaub´ schon, was ist los?", fragte Harry und etwas besorgt.  
  
Valerié und Hermione setzten sich zu ihnen aufs Bett.  
  
„Wir müssen euch dringend etwas erzählen", sagte Hermione und schaute Valerié an.  
  
„Und was?", fragten die Jungs neugierig.  
  
„Also ... erinnert ihr euch an heute morgen ..." und Valerié erzählte noch einmal alles von vorne. Vom Traum, von ihrer Gabe und von Hermiones und ihren Interpretationen.  
  
Als sie geendet hatte, sahen Harry und Ron blass aus. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten sie abwechselnd Hermione und Valerié an.  
  
„Oh mein Gott", murmelte Harry.  
  
„Verdammte scheiße, das war sicher du-weißt-schon-wer", fluchte Ron. „Wer soll das sonst gewesen sein!"  
  
„Und wen hat er zu sich gerufen? Einen seiner Leute?", fragte Hermione.  
  
Harry sah sie ernst an. „Eher einen aus Hogwarts", sagte er leise.  
  
Nein, dachte Hermione. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie sprach es laut aus.  
  
„Es muss jemand aus Hogwarts sein ... sonst hätte ich es nicht auch geträumt. Derjenige, der es geträumt hat, muss in der Nähe gewesen sein", wisperte Valerié.  
  
„Vielleicht Snape?", fragte Ron. „Es käme doch nur Snape in Frage!"  
  
„Aber Dumbledore würde sich doch nicht so sehr in Snape irren", wandte Harry ein.  
  
„Aber wer denn sonst?", meinte Ron.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Snape war", sagte Hermione. „Snape ist fies ... richtig fies ... aber er wird doch wohl kaum der Schlüssel zu der dunklen Welt sein, oder."  
  
„Was ist mit Obscuri?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht ... kann sein ... Ach, es sind noch so viele Fragen offen", grummelte Harry. „Ist wirklich die dunkle Welt gemeint? War es wirklich Voldemort? Und zu wem sprach er? Weiß er, dass es Val gehört hat?"  
  
„Glaube ich nicht", sagte Hermione.  
  
„Ich auch nicht, das liegt doch nur an der Gabe", stimmte Valerié zu.  
  
„Ja, denke ich auch", meinte Harry. „Aber trotzdem. Wir stehen vor einem Rätsel. Ist diese Person wirklich der Schlüssel? Und wie soll das funktionieren?"  
  
„Und wird die Person zu ihm hingehen?", flüsterte Ron.  
  
„Ja ... und dafür müssen wir als erstes herausfinden, wer diese Person ist", warf Harry ein.  
  
„Und wie?", fragte Hermione ratlos. „Was ist, wenn es nicht doch nur ein Traum war? Irgendein Albtraum? Ich würde es mir so sehr wünschen ..."  
  
„Das kann nicht sein", hörte sie plötzlich eine neue Stimme.  
  
Sie und die anderen fuhren erschrocken herum.  
  
Valerié hatte vor Schreck leise aufgeschrieen.  
  
Neville saß in seinem Bett, kreidebleich im Gesicht.  
  
„Neville!", rief Ron erleichtert aus. „Verdammt, hast du mich erschrocken."  
  
Neville hatte im Bett gelegen und alles mitbekommen. Sie hatten ihn nicht gesehen.  
  
„Das kann nicht nur ein Albtraum gewesen sein", wiederholte er leise und seine Stimme klang angsterfüllt. „Denn es waren dunkle Träume." 


	5. Legende der Finsternis

***5. Kapitel, Legende der Finsternis***  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron und Valerié starrten Neville an.  
  
"Was?", hauchte Valerié schließlich.  
  
Neville stieg langsam aus dem Bett. Er war immer noch kreidebleich. Die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
  
„Dunkle Träume", flüsterte er angsterfüllt. „Es waren dunkle Träume ... die Legende ... Prophezeiung ... kennt ihr sie nicht?"  
  
Kopfschütteln. Sie waren verwirrt. Und besorgt.  
  
„Neville", begann Harry und versuchte seine Stimme einen beruhigenden Ton zu geben. „Setz´ dich zu uns und erzähl´ von der Prophezeiung."  
  
Neville nickte. Er setzte sich zu den anderen hin und fuhr sich mit der Zunge nervös über die Lippen.  
  
„Es ... es gibt eine Prophezeiung", fing er langsam und stotternd an. „Sie ... sie besagt, dass ... also, dass jemand kommen wird, der ... der das Gegenteil des Guten darstellt und ... und das Tor zur dunklen Welt öffnen kann ... das Böse ... die Finsternis ... Angst und Schrecken wird über uns herrschen ... verursacht durch ihn. Die Prophezeiung besagt aber auch, dass ... dass Hoffnung da sein wird, wo die Finsternis ihre Schwächen zeigt. Sie besagt, dass noch nicht alles verloren seid wird., wenn man nicht den Glauben und die Hoffnung verliert. Und sie besagt, dass die Zeit gekommen ist, wenn dunkle Träume geträumt werden. Wenn der Rufer den Träger der Finsternis zu sich ruft."  
  
Neville sah Valerié an. „Wenn der Rufer den Träger der Finsternis zu sich ruft", wiederholte er leise. „So wie in deinem Traum."  
  
*****  
  
Draco saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und starrte finster vor sich hin. Er saß alleine in einer Ecke, er hatte Crabbe und Goyle befohlen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er auch in Ruhe gelassen wurde.  
  
Es gab so viele Fragen – und keine Antworten. Was war das für ein Traum? Wer war dieser Rufer? Und dann noch das Verhalten von Obscuri und Valerié ... okay, jetzt gehe noch einmal alles von vorne durch, dachte Draco und versuchte sich in Geduld zu zwingen.  
  
Erst mal Valerié ... sie schien ihn zu hassen, will dies aber verbergen. Er musste herausfinden, wieso sie ihn hasst und welche Ziele sie verfolgt.  
  
Draco setzte sich an einen Tisch und fing an einen Brief zu schreiben.  
  
Hallo Vater,  
  
kennst du die Familie Andrews? Was weißt du über sie?  
  
1.1.1 Gruß, Draco  
  
Seine Briefe an seinen Vater waren nie sehr lang. Er wüsste nicht, was er seinem Vater erzählen sollte.  
  
Draco ging zur Eulerei und schickte seinen Uhu mit dem Brief zu seinem Vater.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg dachte er über den neuen Lehrer nach. Er nahm sich vor, einfach abzuwarten, wie er sich demnächst gegenüber ihn verhalten würde – vielleicht lag es ja auch nur daran, dass Draco zu frech war. Aber er glaubte nicht daran. Es steckte mehr dahinter, das spürte er.  
  
„Hey Draco", lächelte Pansy ihn an, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat.  
  
Pansy war hübsch geworden und sie war gar nicht so dumm, aber sie konnte recht anhänglich werden. Wenn überhaupt nutzte Draco sie nur für seine eigenen Zwecke.  
  
„Hi Pansy", sagte er und ging an ihr vorbei, wieder in eine einsame Ecke, wo er ungestört nachdenken konnte.  
  
Der Traum. War es nur ein Traum? Oder war es mehr ... mehr als nur ein Traum ... ein dunkler Traum? Schlagartig fiel Draco die alte Legende der Finsternis ein. Konnte es sein? Konnte es wirklich sein? Er – der Träger der Finsternis? Er spürte auf einmal das kalte Metall der Kette auf seiner Haut. Und er lächelte.  
  
*****  
  
Pansy fröstelte, als sie sein Lächeln sah. Sie hatte Draco die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Er war wohl die ganze Zeit in Gedanken vertieft, doch jetzt lächelte er. Eigentlich liebte sie sein Lächeln, doch dieses Lächeln war sehr kalt, selbstzufrieden und ... ja, grausam. Das ließ sie etwas frösteln. Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt, was Draco hatte durchmachen müssen, dass sein Lächeln nie seine Augen erreichen konnte, dass er von Kälte erfüllt war. Doch manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, als gehörte die Kälte einfach zu Draco ... und dann fragte sie sich, welche Kräfte wohl in Draco schlummern mochten.  
  
*****  
  
Valerié starrte Neville an. Sie schluckte. „Woher weißt du von dieser Legende?", fragte sie leise.  
  
„Meine Großmutter hat mir das mal erzählt ..."  
  
„Okay, Leute", sagte Harry und er klang entschlossen.  
  
Valerié sah ihn an. Seine grünen Augen funkelten.  
  
„Wir versuchen erst mal etwas mehr über diese Legende herauszufinden", fuhr er fort. „Dazu gehen wir gleich morgen in den Pausen in die Bibliothek. Und wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, wer der Träger der Finsternis sein soll!"  
  
Hermione nickte. „Ja, vielleicht finden wir ja noch mehr über die Prophezeiung heraus, etwas, was uns Hinweise über den Träger geben könnte."  
  
Valerié war froh, dass sie ihnen davon erzählt hatte. Hermione und ihre Freunde hatten ihr Glauben geschenkt und wollten zusammen mit ihr etwas unternehmen. Sie nahmen ihr das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.  
  
„Was ist mit dem dunklen Mal?", fragte Ron. „Meint ihr, da gibt es einen Zusammenhang?"  
  
Ratlose Blicke.  
  
„Lasst uns bis morgen abwarten", winkte Hermione ab. „Dieses Herumrätseln bringt jetzt auch nichts."  
  
„Okay", sagte Harry. „Ihr solltet sowieso jetzt gehen, gleich werden die anderen Jungs kommen" und er grinste.  
  
„Ja", stimmte Ron ebenfalls grinsend zu. „Wer weiß, was dann für Gerüchte entstehen werden ... flotten Fünfer oder so."  
  
Valerié und Harry lachten. Neville sah erst Ron recht betröppelt an, ehe er ins Lachen einstimmte.  
  
„Oh, Ron!", rief Hermione und warf einen Kissen nach ihm.  
  
Im Nu war eine wilde Kissenschlacht im Gange.  
  
Für die nächsten Minuten verdrängten sie die bedrückte Stimmung, die sich verbreitet hatte und genossen den Augenblick.  
  
*****  
  
Da ist ein Ruf,  
  
ein Ruf aus der Finsternis.  
  
Ich höre ihn, so deutlich und klar.  
  
Da ist ein Ruf,  
  
ein Ruf aus der Dunkelheit.  
  
Ich höre ihn, es zieht mich dorthin.  
  
„Draco. Draco.  
  
Komm her. Komm hierher.  
  
1.1.2 Sei gemein. Sei gemein, um stark zu sein.  
  
1.1.3 List ... Intrige ... Tücke. Traust du dich, gemein zu sein?  
  
1.1.4 Dunkles Herz. Kein Gewissen. Keine Reue ..."  
  
Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen. Die klare, finstere, anziehende Stimme aus dem Traum klang noch immer in seinen Ohren. „Dunkle Seele. Keine Gefühle. Keine Moral", flüsterte Draco und beendete somit den Satz aus dem Traum. Er setzte sich auf und schaute in die Dunkelheit, in der er sich immer so wohl fühlte. Ein gefährliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Und wieder spürte er plötzlich die Kette. Er holte sie hervor. Es war zu dunkel, um sie zu erkennen, aber der kleine, grüne Stein in der Mitte des Drachenanhängers funkelte. Draco glaubte einen Hauch von Blutrot darin zu sehen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Der Stein war vorher eindeutig grün gewesen. Er ließ die Kette wieder unter seinem Hemd gleiten und nahm sich vor, den Stein Tag für Tag nach Veränderungen zu untersuchen. Vielleicht war es ja doch nur Einbildung.  
  
Er legte sich wieder hin; lächelnd. Es war kein Traum mehr. Jemand rief ihn wirklich zu sich.  
  
*****  
  
Valerié lag etwas zitternd in ihrem Bett und dachte über ihren Traum nach. Sie hatte wieder diese Stimme gehört. Die Stimme voller Kälte und Grausamkeit.  
  
„Dunkles Herz. Kein Gewissen. Keine Reue. Ich rufe ihn. Ich rufe ihn zu mir.  
  
Dunkle Seele. Keine Gefühle. Keine Moral. Er ist der Schlüssel. Er ist der Schlüssel zu dieser Welt. Er hört mich. Er beginnt zu verstehen."  
  
Der Rufer – anscheinend Voldemort – schien langsam aber sicher Erfolg zu haben. Valerié überlegte Hermione zu wecken um es ihr zu erzählen, aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Das konnte sie morgen immer noch tun.  
  
Sie schloss wieder die Augen, um zu schlafen, wissend, dass es kein Traum mehr war, sondern Wirklichkeit.  
  
*****  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle erzählte Valerié Hermione, Ron, Harry und Neville von ihrem letzten Traum. Die anderen waren besorgt.  
  
Schnell setzten sie sich an den Gryffindortisch, schlangen ihr Frühstück hinunter und eilten dann in die Bibliothek.  
  
Auch in den Pausen suchten sie dort weiter nach Informationen über diese Legende, aber sie fanden nichts.  
  
„Wir haben gleich Zaubertränke, wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen", sagte Neville und machte ein ängstliches Gesicht.  
  
Seufzend unterbrachen die anderen die Suche.  
  
„Okay, nach Zaubertränke haben wir sowieso den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, um zu suchen", meinte Harry und die fünf machten sich auf dem Weg in den Keller.  
  
Die anderen waren schon im Klassenraum. Nur Draco stand noch draußen auf dem Flur, begleitet von Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
Er grinste hämisch, als er Harry sah.  
  
„Potter, du bist mir noch ´ne Antwort schuldig!", schnarrte er.  
  
Harry bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. „Ach ja?"  
  
„Unser Duell im Verbotenen Wald", sagte Draco nur und grinste.  
  
Harry blieb stehen.  
  
„Harry, lehn´ ab!", zischte Hermione.  
  
„Quatsch", zischte Ron ebenso zurück, „Das wär´ die Gelegenheit, Malfoy fertig zu machen!"  
  
„Oh, sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr zu Ende diskutiert habt", hörte Harry Draco spotten.  
  
Er sah ihn an, direkt in seine eisgrauen Augen. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht. Die Herausforderung reizte ihn, außerdem war er selbst nicht schlecht im Zaubern. Warum also nicht ... „Ja, ich nehme deine Herausforderung an", sagte er klar und deutlich.  
  
„Harry!", rief Hermione entsetzt aus, während Ron grinste.  
  
Draco nickte langsam, immer noch grinsend. „Samstag, um Mitternacht", sagte er und ging dann in den Klassenraum hinein, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
„Harry, wie konntest du nur! Als ob wir nicht genug zu tun hätten", schimpfte Hermione darauf los.  
  
„Hey, Hermione, reg´ dich ab, okay", sagte Ron. „Das wird sicher lustig, Draco mag sicher schwarze Zaubersprüche drauf haben, aber Harry ist doch gut im Abwehren! Außerdem, wer weiß, ob das nicht wieder eine Falle sein soll, vielleicht will er uns austricksen, aber damit kommt er nicht weit!"  
  
„Ihr geht da alle hin?", fragte Neville.  
  
„Klar", sagte Ron.  
  
„Kommt ihr auch mit?", fragte Harry Valerié und Neville.  
  
Die zwei nickten zögernd.  
  
Harry war schon mulmig bei der Sache, er wusste nicht, wie weit man Draco trauen konnte. Er musste vorher die Regeln klar stellen. „Dann kann ich mir auch nachher gute Abwehrzauber in der Bibliothek raussuchen", sagte er laut.  
  
Hermione sah ihn immer noch entrüstet an. „Allerdings!" und damit rauschte sie an ihnen vorbei, in den Klassenraum.  
  
*****  
  
Valerié schlenderte hinter Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermione her. Sie ließ sich absichtlich Zeit, da sie versuchen wollte, einen Platz neben Draco zu kriegen.  
  
Harry und Ron setzten sich in die letzte Reihe auf der linken Seite, Hermione und Neville hatten sich zwei Reihen vor ihnen Plätze ergattert.  
  
Valerié schaute sich um. Die Slytherins saßen auf der rechten Seite, Draco saß mitten unter ihnen.  
  
Schade, dachte Valerié und sie setzte sich zu Harry und Ron.  
  
Als sie sich setzte, merkte sie, wie sich Draco zu ihr umgedreht hatte und sie ansah. Sie schaute zurück, versuchte vergeblich seinen Blick zu deuten, solange, bis sich Draco wieder nach vorne drehte.  
  
Valerié runzelte die Stirn. Doch dann wurde sie von Harry und Ron abgelenkt.  
  
Severus Snape erschien schließlich, etwas verspätet.  
  
„Morgen", grüßte er kühl, als er sich vor der Klasse aufbaute und schenkte den Slytherins ein kurzes Lächeln – den Gryffindors hingegen einen finsteren Blick.  
  
„Ah ja, mal sehen ob wir uns auch diesmal auf ein Jahr voller Abenteuer gefasst machen können, die von Möchtegern-Helden ausgenutzt werden, um mal wieder im Rampenlicht stehen zu können"; fuhr Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme fort und sah dabei Harry an.  
  
„Hoffentlich stellt ihr euch im Unterricht etwas schlauer an als sonst", sagte er und wandte sich nun Neville zu. „Nicht wahr, Mister Longbottom?"  
  
Neville wurde rot und sah zu Boden.  
  
Valerié fand Snape jetzt schon unsympathisch.  
  
„Miss Andrews?", fragte Snape nun und sah sie finster an. „Und wieder ein neuer Gryffindor. Ich hoffe, Beauxbatons hat dich gut unterrichten können."  
  
„Da bin ich mir sicher, Professor Snape", entgegnete Valerié arrogant.  
  
Die anderen sahen sie erstaunt an, die Slytherins grinsten schon und Valerié fragte sich, ob das ein Zeichen dafür war, dass es Ärger geben würde.  
  
Doch Snape sah sie nur mit eine hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Gut", sagte er nur. Mehr nicht.  
  
„Was?", zischte Ron perplex. „Kein Punkteabzug für diesen arroganten Ton?"  
  
Seamus, der mit Dean eine Reihe vor ihnen saß, drehte sich um und grinste. „Wahrscheinlich hat Val noch Schonfrist."  
  
Valerié musste auch grinsten und stieß Seamus spielerisch an. „Ja, ja, wahrscheinlich."  
  
„5 Punkte Abzug für Unaufmerksamkeit", hörten sie plötzlich Snapes Stimme durchdringen und sie schauten auf.  
  
Snape sah fies lächelnd zu ihnen hinüber. „Und zwar für Jeden ... Mister Weasley, Mister Finnigan, Mister Potter und Miss Andrews."  
  
Was, wieso Harry, dachte Valerié perplex und schon sprach sie es aus. „Harry hat doch gar nichts gemacht!"  
  
Harry stieß sie von der Seite an. „Lass es!"  
  
„Miss Andrews, zweifeln Sie etwa an meinen pädagogischen Fähigkeiten?", fragte Snape langsam.  
  
Alle sahen Valerié an. Sie merkte, wie Draco grinste.  
  
„Nein, Sir", antwortete sie ruhig.  
  
Snape nickte zufrieden.  
  
„Ich finde nur, dass es bessere Möglichkeiten gibt, die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu erhalten."  
  
Und wieder starrten sie alle an.  
  
Valerié konnte die Spannung geradezu fühlen.  
  
„Val! Was tust du da?", hörte sie Harry zischen. Das fragte sie sich gerade auf.  
  
„Wie bitte ...", zischte Snape und sah sie mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen an, während er sich ihr näherte. „Merken Sie sich, dass ich so unterrichte, wie ich es für das Beste halte und Sie sollten sich angewöhnen, nur dann zu sprechen, wenn Sie gefragt werden!"  
  
„Aber ich habe Ihnen doch nur auf ihre Frage geantwortet"; empörte sich Valerié.  
  
„Miss Andrews ..." Snapes Stimme war nun ganz leise. Er hatte sich vor Valerié aufgebaut und sah bedrohlich zu ihr hinab. „Ich ziehe Gryffindor 30 Punkte für Ihre Respektlosigkeit ab. Ihre Mitschüler können sich nachher dafür bei Ihnen bedanken. Und für jede weitere Bemerkung, die nichts mit Zaubertränke zu hat, ziehe ich den Gryffindors weitere 30 Punkte ab! Ist das klar?!"  
  
Valerié entschied sich für Resignation. „Ja, Sir", murmelte sie.  
  
Snape schlenderte wieder nach Vorne.  
  
„Das war mutig!", flüsterten Ron und Seamus bewundernd und grinsten Valerié an. Die 30 Punkte Abzug schien ihr niemand übel zu nehmen.  
  
„Was sagt euch der Illusionstrank?", fragte Snape.  
  
Hermiones Arm schnellte in die Höhe, aber Snape ignorierte sie. „Weiß das niemand?"  
  
„Miss Andrews?"  
  
„Ehm ... ein Trank, wodurch man sich gewisse Dinge einbildet", antwortete Valerié.  
  
„Richtig", sagte Snape und er schien etwas enttäuscht zu klingen. „Sieht man willkürlich irgendwelche Dinge oder kann man das festlegen?", fragte er sie weiter.  
  
Hermiones arm fuchtelte immer noch der Luft herum.  
  
„Man kann es festlegen", sagte Valerié.  
  
„Wie?" wollte Snape wissen.  
  
„Durch zusätzliche Zaubersprüche, die mir aber nicht bekannt sind", entgegnete Valerié ruhig.  
  
„Nun, das werdet ihr bei mir noch lernen", meinte Snape. „Weiß noch Jemand etwas über diesen Trank?"  
  
„Ja, ich, Sir", stieß Hermione schließlich hervor.  
  
„Irgendwer anders?", fragte Snape stattdessen.  
  
Draco hob schließlich lässig die Hand.  
  
„Mister Malfoy?"  
  
„Die Wirkung des Trankes hält eine halbe Stunde an und verfliegt dann von selber"; sagte Draco gelangweilt.  
  
„Gut", lobte Snape und gab Draco dafür 5 Punkte.  
  
Valerié war verblüfft vor so viel Ungerechtigkeit.  
  
Hermiones Hand war immer noch oben.  
  
„Ja, was ist, Miss Granger?", wandte sich Snape ihr endlich zu.  
  
„Für den Trank braucht man nicht viele Zutaten," sprudelte Hermione hervor, „Es reichen-"  
  
„Das, Miss Granger, wird die Klasse gleich von mir erfahren", unterbrach Snape sie barsch.  
  
Er hielt der Klasse nun einen Vortrag über die Zutaten und Mischung des Trankes und erklärte ihnen, wie man ihn zuzubereiten hatte.  
  
„So, den Unterricht müssen wir heute vorzeitig abbrechen", sagte er nach seinem Vortrag. „Den Trank werden wir uns in den nächsten Stunden zusammenmixen."  
  
Überrascht und erfreut strömten sie aus dem Klassenraum. Es gab noch nicht einmal Hausaufgaben.  
  
„Kommt, lasst uns in die Bibliothek", sagte Valerié zu Harry, Hermione, Ron und Neville.  
  
Sie gingen wieder in die Bibliothek und suchten. Bereits nach zehn Minuten gab Harry auf. „Das ist Zeitverschwendung. Wir warten auf heute Nacht und schleichen uns dann in die verbotene Abteilung. Dort finden wir garantiert etwas!"  
  
„Mit deinem Tarnumhang?", fragte Neville  
  
„Du hast einen Tarnumhang?", fragte Valerié erstaunt.  
  
Harry nickte grinsend. „Ja. Allerdings kann ich nur höchstens zwei mitnehmen."  
  
„Ich trau´ mich nicht", lehnte Neville ab.  
  
„Macht ihr drei das ruhig", sagte Valerié, abwechselnd zu Harry, Ron und Hermione schauend.  
  
„Okay", meinte Harry. „Übt ihr mit mir nun für das Duell?"  
  
„Klar", lachte Ron und Hermione nickte.  
  
Den ganzen Nachmittag verbrachten sie damit, mit Harry Abwehr- und Angriffszauber zu üben. Es klappte ganz gut und Valerié fühlte sich wohl in dieser Gesellschaft.  
  
*****  
  
Draco war nach draußen gegangen, als er einen Brief von seinem Vater erhalten hatte. Er wollte ihn ungestört lesen. Rasch lief er hinunter zum See und öffnete den Brief.  
  
Mein Sohn, wieso interessiert dich diese Familie? Sie ist zwar stolz auf ihre Reinblütigkeit, aber sie gehören nicht zu uns. Nimm´ dich in Acht vor Valerié Majella Andrews und lasse dich niemals von Schönheit blenden. Dein Vater.  
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. Na toll, viel hatte er ja nicht erfahren. Lasse dich niemals von Schönheit blenden ... das tat er nie. Aber hatte sich sein Vater mal von Schönheit blenden lassen? Draco seufzte, vernichtete den Brief und ging zurück.  
  
*****  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Valerié und Neville haben fieberhaft darauf gewartet, dass alle ins Bett gingen. Sie trafen sich im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Wir warten hier", wisperte Valerié.  
  
Harry nickte. „Bis nachher:"  
  
Er, Hermione und Ron kletterten durch das Portraitloch. Draußen versteckten sie sich unter den Tarnumhang. Sie schlichen zur Bibliothek, in die Verbotene Abteilung. Harry riss den Tarnumhang herunter.  
  
„Okay, lasst uns trennen und alles absuchen", schlug Hermione leise vor.  
  
Harry und Ron nickten.  
  
„Lumos", flüsterte Harry, als er begann, die Regale zu durchstöbern.  
  
„Und, habt ihr schon was gefunden?", hörte er Ron nach einer Weile fragen.  
  
„Nein", antwortete er.  
  
„Sshh, seid leise", wisperte Hermione.  
  
Harry musste grinsen. Doch dann wurde er plötzlich aufmerksam. Alte Legenden – hastig zog er das Buch heraus und schlug es auf. Er suchte im Inhaltsverzeichnis und fand, wonach er suchte. „Ich hab was gefunden!", rief er.  
  
„Schrei´ nicht so", zischte Hermione, während sie mit Ron zu Harry eilte.  
  
„Echt, zeig´ mal", wisperte Ron aufgeregt.  
  
Harry schlug die Seite auf. Die alte Legende der Finsternis. Er und Ron wollten es durchlesen, aber Hermione schnappte sich das Buch und schlug es zu. „Wir müssen es noch nachher zurückbringen. Lesen können wir es auch im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Val und Neville", sagte sie energisch.  
  
Harry seufzte und stieß Ron an, der schon den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu protestieren.  
  
„Nox", flüsterten er und Hermione und Ron gab nach. Unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt hasteten sie stolpernd wieder zurück.  
  
Valerié und Neville stürzten auf sie zu, als sie durch das Portraitloch geklettert kamen.  
  
„Und, habt ihr was gefunden?", fragte Valerié aufgeregt.  
  
„Ja, Harry hat ein Buch gefunden", antwortete Hermione und lief schnell zu einem der Tische. Die anderen folgten ihr rasch und setzten sich. Im Licht einer Kerze schlug Hermione das Buch auf und las leise daraus vor.  
  
„Die alte Legende der Finsternis – Es gab schon immer einen Kampf um die Macht zwischen Gut und Böse. Während das Gute nach einem Mächtegleichgewicht strebte, verlangte die Finsternis die unendliche Macht. Es gibt eine Legende, aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, die besagt ... Irgendwann wird Jemand geboren, der das Herz der Finsternis trägt. Nur er trägt den Schlüssel zur dunklen Welt.. Er ist der Erbe jener Welt. Unwissend darüber schläft sein Erbe in ihm, doch wenn er erwacht und das Tor zur Finsternis öffnet, wird Dunkelheit über uns herrschen. Finsternis, Kälte, Hass; Verrat, Macht, Ungerechtigkeit; List, Intrige, Tücke werden seine Boten - dunkles Herz, kein Gewissen, keine Reue; dunkle Seele, keine Gefühle, keine Moral werden seine Eigenschaften sein. Die dunklen Mächte werden durch ihn die Kraft besitzen, zu siegen. Wenn er dunkle Träume träumt, wenn er gerufen wird, ist die Zeit gekommen. Die dunklen Mächte werden versuchen, ihn zu locken. Ein schwarzer Magier, wieder zurückgekehrt, wird ihn lehren, ihn erwecken. Sobald sein Erbe erwacht, wird die Finsternis kurz vor der unendlichen Macht stehen. Und es gibt nur eine einzige Hoffnung. Hoffnung wird es dort geben, wo die Dunkelheit ihre Schwächen zeigt. Und nur, wenn man sie richtig nutzt, kann man das Unheilvolle ungeschehen machen. Doch an wen es liegen wird, ist ungewiss ..."  
  
Stille.  
  
Harry konnte sehen, wie Neville vor Angst zitterte.  
  
„Verdammte scheiße", murmelte Ron. Er war blass. „Das klingt gar nicht gut."  
  
Harry dachte fieberhaft nach. „Die dunklen Träume haben also jetzt eingesetzt. Im Prinzip wissen wir aber nur, dass Valerié diesen Traum nur durch ihre Gabe träumt", fasste Harry zusammen. „Wer ihn wirklich träumt, wissen wir nicht. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Voldemort mit Ein schwarzer Magier, wieder zurückgekehrt gemeint ist. Und wenn der, der gerufen wird, erwacht, dann ... also, dann haben wir wirklich Probleme."  
  
Hermione sah ihn an. „Sollten wir nicht zu Dumbledore gehen?"  
  
„In der Legende wird ein Teil dessen zitiert, was ich geträumt habe", sagte Valerié, Hermiones Frage ignorierend.  
  
Ron nickte. „Der Beweis, dass es sich um diese Legende handelt."  
  
„Ich finde auch, dass wir zu Dumbledore gehen sollten", meinte Neville angsterfüllt.  
  
Harry war unschlüssig. Morgen würde er Sirius treffen, er fände es besser, es erst seinem Paten zu erzählen. Er überlegte rasch, ob er Valerié und Neville über Sirius erzählen konnte – sie vertrauten ihm ...mit dieser Legende und den dunklen Träumen hatten sie ein gemeinsames Geheimnis ... er hatte keinen Grund, ihnen nicht zu vertrauen. „Morgen – also, morgen Abend treffe ich Sirius", sagte er.  
  
„Sirius BLACK???", keuchte Neville erschrocken.  
  
„Hey, Neville, reg´ dich ab, der ist in Ordnung", versuchte Ron ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
„Ist das nicht ein Mörder?", fragte Valerié. „Und so einer soll in Ordnung sein?"  
  
„Das ist eine längere Geschichte", meinte Harry. „Aber Sirius ist kein Mörder, er ist unschuldig. Hörst du, Neville, er ist unschuldig, Peter Pettigrew lebt noch, er war es, der meine Eltern verraten hat. Pettigrew hat Sirius die Schuld angehangen. Doch solange wir nicht beweisen können, dass Sirius unschuldig ist, darf niemand wissen, wo er sich aufhält!"  
  
Neville nickte verwirrt. Aber Harry sah es ihm an, dass er ihm glaubte.  
  
„Ich muss nicht alles verstehen, oder", hörte er Valerié sagen.  
  
Er musste grinsen. „Nein. Ist recht kompliziert. Sirius ist mein Pate und ich treffe ihn morgen mit Ron und Hermione. Ich finde es besser, wenn wir ihm erst mal davon hier erzählen, ehe wir zu Dumbledore gehen. Mal sehen, was er dazu sagt."  
  
Die anderen stimmten zu.  
  
„Wollt ihr mitkommen?", fragte Harry Neville und Valerié.  
  
Doch beide schüttelten den Kopf.  
  
Neville hatte sicher zu viel Angst – aber Valerié?  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, du siehst ihn nicht all zu oft" sagte sie nur als Begründung und lächelte.  
  
Harry verstand. Sie wollte als Fremde kein Störfaktor sein.  
  
„Und was ist mit dem Duell?", fragte Neville.  
  
„Das ist ja erst um Mitternacht", antwortete Ron. „Mit Sirius treffen wir uns um neun."  
  
„Ich ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich zum Duell mitkommen soll", wandte Neville ein.  
  
„Das musst du ja auch nicht", beruhigte ihn Hermione.  
  
„Ich finde aber auch, ihr solltet nicht dahingehen", fuhr Neville fort. „Wenn ihr erwischt werdet, werdet ihr eine Menge Ärger kriegen und uns werden viele Punkte abgezogen."  
  
„Neville!", sagte Ron eindringlich. „Das ist eine Frage der Ehre, Harry muss dahin!"  
  
Neville sagte nichts mehr, sah sie aber unzufrieden und ängstlich an.  
  
„Kommt, wir müssen das Buch zurückbringen", sagte Hermione. „Eigentlich reicht es ja auch, wenn nur ihr beide geht", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Ron und Harry zu.  
  
„Yo, geht klar", meinte Ron und sprang auf.  
  
Er und Harry nahmen das Buch und kletterten durch das Portraitloch hinaus.  
  
*****  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich Draco in der Verbotenen Abteilung und suchte nach dem Buch Alte Legenden. Ärgerlich stellte er fest, dass es sich schon jemand ausgeliehen hatte. Nur ... wer interessierte sich plötzlich für dieses Buch?  
  
*****  
  
„Wir warten jetzt also ab, was dieser Sirius dazu sagen wird?", fragte Valerié Hermione. Sie saßen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Harry und Ron.  
  
Hermione nickte. „Ja, das wäre das Beste. Wir wissen jetzt, wie gefährlich dieser Jemand sein kann, aber wir können nichts tun, ehe wir nicht wissen, wer es ist. Mal sehen, was Sirius dazu sagt."  
  
„Wenn er auch nicht weiter weiß, sagen wir es Dumbledore, oder", meinte Neville. „Heftig, dass Sirius Black so lange unschuldig in Askaban saß."  
  
„Ja, dann sollten wir auf jeden Fall zu Dumbledore gehen", antwortete Hermione. „Vor allem, weil wir nicht wissen, wer dieser Jemand sein soll."  
  
„Eben, es könnte Snape sein, es könnte Obscuri sein oder irgendeiner, auf den wir nie kommen würden ...", fügte Valerié hinzu und Neville nickte, mit einem sorgenvollen, ängstlichen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
  
*****  
  
Draco hörte etwas. Instinktiv flüsterte er „Nox" und das Licht an der Spitze des Zauberstabes erlosch. Er wartete im Dunkeln und lauschte. Wieder hörte er etwas. Ein Wispern. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Regal.  
  
*****  
  
„Lumos", flüsterte Harry und riss gleichzeitig den Tarnumhang herunter. Licht erfüllte die Verbotene Abteilung.  
  
„Lumos", sagte nun auch Ron.  
  
*****  
  
Potte und Weasley, dachte Draco erstaunt und wütend. Was machten die denn hier! Und dieser Trottel hatte ja auch noch seinen Tarnumhang!  
  
*****  
  
Harry wollte gerade das Buch wieder in das Regal tun, als er etwas aus den Augenwinkeln sah. Er wirbelte herum.  
  
Jemand trat hervor.  
  
Harry hörte Ron vor Überraschung aufkeuchen.  
  
„Ach ... Potter und das Wiesel", sagte Draco spöttisch.  
  
„Malfoy!", rief Harry erstaunt aus. Was wollte der denn hier?!  
  
„Tz, tz, tz, was habt ihr denn hier verloren, hm?", fuhr Draco im gleichen Tonfall fort.  
  
„Das könnten wir dich auch fragen, du Scheißkerl!", fuhr Ron ihn laut an.  
  
Draco lächelte kühl. „Brüll´ noch lauter, Weasley, ich glaube, dich haben noch nicht alle gehört", schnarrte er.  
  
Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zog sich nun auf das Buch. Er musterte es.  
  
„Was habt ihr denn da?", fragte er.  
  
„Geht dich nichts an!", herrschte Harry ihn an. Er war ärgerlich. Wieso mussten sie, verdammt noch mal, ausgerechnet jetzt auf Draco stoßen.  
  
„Accio", sagte Draco plötzlich leise und das Buch riss sich aus und schwebte zu Draco.  
  
„Hey!", zischte Ron erbost aus und wollte sich auf Draco stürzen, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück. Besser, Draco weiß, welches Buch sie sich ausgeliehen haben, als wenn sie sich prügelnd an einem Ort, an dem sie nicht sein durften zu einer Zeit, zu der sie im Bett liegen sollten erwischt werden.  
  
„Alte Legenden", las Draco vor. „Interessant."  
  
*****  
  
Sieh an, sieh an, dachte Draco. Er war überrascht, zeigte es aber nicht. Was wollten sie mit dem Buch??? Wussten sie von der Legende der Finsternis oder ging es hier um eine andere ... Er wurde misstrauisch, zeigte dies aber ebenso wenig.  
  
*****  
  
Wenn er überrascht war, so zeigte er es nicht. Harry beobachtete Draco ganz genau. Aber ihm fielen keinerlei Gefühlsregungen auf.  
  
Draco warf das Buch zu Harry. „Hier", sagte er träge.  
  
Rasch fing Harry das Buch auf. „Und, was suchst du hier?", fragte er.  
  
„Geht euch nichts an", wies ihn Draco kalt zurecht.  
  
Ron wollte sich daraufhin wieder auf ihn stürzen, aber Harry hielt ihn wieder zurück.  
  
„Lass´ das", zischte er Ron zu.  
  
Er sah, wie sich ein belustigter Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht breit machte.  
  
„Wir gehen dann jetzt wieder", meinte Harry.  
  
Schnell stellte er das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal. Dann zerrte er Ron mit sich mit. Außer Dracos Sichtweite flüsterten die beiden „Nox" und hasteten unter dem Tarnumhang zurück.  
  
*****  
  
Draco hatte nichts mehr gesagt gehabt. Er starrte Harry und Ron nur finster hinterher. „Lumos", flüsterte er schließlich und holte das Buch wieder aus dem Regal. Er schlug die Seite auf, wo die alte Legende der Finsternis beschrieben wurde und las es sich aufmerksam durch. Er vergaß Harry und Ron, lächelnd stellte er das Buch wieder zurück. „Nox", flüsterte er und schlich davon.  
  
*****  
  
Harry und Ron kletterten hastig durch das Portraitloch. Die anderen hatten auf sie gewartet.  
  
„Ihr ahnt nicht, wen wir gerade in der Verbotenen Abteilung getroffen haben!", stieß Harry hervor.  
  
„Wen?", fragten Valerié und Neville fast gleichzeitig.  
  
„Ihr habt euch erwischen lassen?", rief Hermione besorgt.  
  
„Draco Malfoy! Wir haben Malfoy getroffen!", sprudelte Ron hervor.  
  
„Was?", fragte Hermione perplex. „Und, was war??"  
  
„Wir wollten gerade das Buch zurückstellen, da sahen wir ihn. Er hat uns das Buch weggenommen, hat aber nichts dazu gesagt", erzählten sie durcheinander.  
  
„Verdammt!", fluchte Valerié.  
  
„Ist doch nicht so schlimm, da stehen tausende von Legenden drin", beruhigte Harry sie. „Er weiß doch gar nicht, wegen welcher Legende wir das Buch hatten."  
  
„Und weswegen war er dort?", fragte Hermione.  
  
„Das hat er natürlich nicht gesagt", antwortete Ron. „Er war mal wieder so scheiße arrogant, ich hätte ihn echt so in die Fresse schlagen können!"  
  
Hermione sah ihn missbilligend an. „Dann hätte man euch erwischt, Dummkopf."  
  
Harry grinste. Ron wollte gerade eben empört etwas entgegnen, als Neville aufstand.  
  
„Ich gehe schlafen. Gott, bin ich müde."  
  
Die anderen nickten. Sie sagten sich gute Nacht und gingen ins Bett.  
  
*****  
  
Als Draco sich hinunter schlich, hatte er Glück. Filch war nirgendwo. Rasch lief er geschmeidig wie eine Katze in die alten Kerker. Vor der Tür zu den Slytherinräumen blieb er stehen und wollte das Passwort sagen.  
  
„Sie sind gut", hörte er plötzlich eine ölige Stimme.  
  
Draco wirbelte herum, stieß gleichzeitig „Lumos" hervor und starrte sein Gegenüber an.  
  
Professor Snape stand lässig an der Wand gelehnt und musterte Draco belustigt.  
  
„Professor Snape", ächzte Draco hervor.  
  
„Sie sind gut", wiederholte Snape.  
  
„Worin?", fragte Draco etwas verwirrt. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine Unaufmerksamkeit. Wieso hatte er Snape nicht schon eher bemerkt!  
  
„Herumschleichen", antwortete Snape. „Noch nicht einmal Filch hat es bemerkt."  
  
Draco beobachtete Snape. Machte er sich lustig? Nein, er schien es ernst zu meinen. „Na, anscheinend ja doch nicht gut genug, sonst wäre es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen", entgegnete Draco.  
  
Snape lächelte kühl. „Es war wohl Zufall", gab er zu. „Darf ich fragen, wieso Sie nachts durch Hogwarts schleichen?"  
  
„Ähm, ich ... ich war in der Bibliothek", entschied sich Draco für die Wahrheit.  
  
„In der Verbotenen Abteilung, nehme ich an."  
  
„Ja. Es gibt dort manchmal interessante Bücher", sagte Draco. „Gibt es Punkteabzug?", fragte er noch und versuchte vom Thema abzulenken.  
  
Snape löste sich von der Wand und trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu. „Nein. Gehen Sie schnell ins Bett und schleichen Sie nicht wieder nachts durch Hogwarts."  
  
„Ja, Professor. Danke!" und Draco beeilte sich, das Passwort zu sagen und in die Slytherinräume zu verschwinden. Noch mal Glück gehabt.  
  
*****  
  
Snape sah nachdenklich die Tür an, hinter der Draco verschwunden war. Der Junge barg Geheimnisse, von denen er wahrscheinlich selber noch nicht einmal wusste, dachte Snape. In den dunklen Reihen dichteten sich die Gerüchte, dass Draco der Schlüssel zur endgültigen Herrschaft der Finsternis sei. Lucius war natürlich verdammt stolz drauf. Beweise dafür, dass Draco es wirklich war, gab es aber keine. Voldemort war sich sicher, dass es Draco war. Das hatte Snape heute nacht erfahren gehabt. Er kam gerade von einem Treffen mit einem Todesser wieder, als er gesehen hatte, wie sich Draco nach oben geschlichen hatte.  
  
Wie stark der Junge wohl sein würde, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, fragte sich Snape. Dann ging er den Flur hinunter zu seinem Schlafraum.  
  
*****  
  
Ron, Hermione, Valerié und Neville übten den ganzen Samstag über mit Harry Zaubersprüche für das Duell oder spekulierten über die Legende. Sie versuchten, die Zeit bis Abends totzuschlagen. Den Aufsatz für Obscuri hatten sie auch fertig geschrieben. Hermione hatten die Hausaufgaben der Gryffindors zu Obscuri gebracht.  
  
Endlich war es acht Uhr. Zusammen mit den anderen Schülern gingen sie nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Zunächst wurde Valerié Hogsmeade gezeigt. Valerié war ganz begeistert.  
  
Dann war es neun Uhr.  
  
„Okay, wir sehen uns dann im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Harry zu Valerié und Neville.  
  
Die zwei nickten und verabschiedeten sich. Während sie zu Rosmerta gingen, um Butterbier zu trinken, eilten Harry, Ron und Hermione zur Heulenden Hütte.  
  
Sie überzeugten sich, dass sie niemand beobachtete und gingen hinein.  
  
Oben in der Hütte wartete ein schwarzer Hund auf sie.  
  
„Sirius", rief Harry erfreut aus.  
  
Der Hund verwandelte sich in Sirius. Er hatte sich deutlich verändert – zum Positiven. Er wirkte frisch, gesund, lebensfroh. Er lachte glücklich, als er Harry und dann Ron und Hermione umarmte.  
  
„Ihr seht ja richtig toll aus", sagte er.  
  
„Na, du aber auch", kicherte Hermione.  
  
Die Spuren von Askaban waren nicht mehr in seinem Gesicht und an seiner Haltung zu erkennen. Nur in seinen Augen, fiel Harry auf. In Sirius schwarzen Augen sah er noch Schmerz und etwas, was man wohl nur empfinden konnte, wenn man Askaban erlebt hatte; Harry konnte es zumindest nicht deuten. Dieser Ausdruck würde wohl nie verschwinden.  
  
„Wie geht es euch?", hörte er Sirius Stimme.  
  
„Ganz gut", sagten Ron und Hermione gleichzeitig.  
  
Sie redeten eine Weile über Schule, Lehrer, ganz besonders über Obscuri, den Sirius nicht kannte, und über Sirius derzeitige Situation.  
  
Schließlich fingen sie an, ihm alles über die Legende zu erzählen. Sirius´ Gesicht wurde eindeutig blasser und ein besorgter Ausdruck erfüllte seine Augen.  
  
„Wir wissen nicht, was wir tun sollen", sagte Harry. „Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, wer es sein könnte. Weißt du es?"  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher? Aber ... wenn die Legende wahr werden würde, würde es die ganze Welt verändern."  
  
„Und nun?", fragte Hermione. Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas.  
  
„Ihr solltet es gleich morgen früh Dumbledore sagen", meinte Sirius. „Das wäre das einzig Richtige. Übrigens glaube ich eigentlich nicht, dass Obscuri es sein könnte. Wenn er es sein könnte, so wüsste es doch zumindest Dumbledore davon, oder? Und dann hätte er ihn nicht eingestellt."  
  
„Vielleicht ja doch, weil man ihn so besser unter Kontrolle hat", wandte Ron ein.  
  
„Um das Leben Dutzender Schüler vorzeitig aufs Spiel zu setzen?", entgegnete Sirius. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht."  
  
„Und Snape?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Auch nicht. Das traue ich ihm einfach nicht zu und auch hier wäre es der gleiche Fall wie mit Obscuri. Snape wäre nicht Professor an dieser Schule."  
  
„Aber wer dann? Wenn Val die Träume spürt, muss es jemand aus Hogwarts sein!", sagte Hermione.  
  
Sirius seufzte. „Entweder es kämen wirklich Snape oder Obscuri in Frage und es steckt ein abgekartetes Spiel seitens Dumbledore dahinter oder aber es ist einer der Schüler ..."  
  
„Malfoy?!", stieß Ron hervor. „Natürlich! Es ist Malfoy!"  
  
„Ein Schüler?", zweifelte Hermione. „Kann derjenige denn so jung sein? Man braucht doch Erfahrung und Übung mit den dunklen Kräften!"  
  
„Ja, eigentlich schon", stimmte Sirius zu. „Aber derjenige trägt das Herz der Finsternis. Er wäre finster, so oder so, auch, ohne es zu wollen. Was nicht heißen muss, dass es wirklich Draco ist ... es kann auch Jemand anders sein, vielleicht jemand, der sich mehr im Hintergrund aufhält?"  
  
„Wieso sollte es nicht Malfoy sein?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Sirius meint, weil die Lösung dann ja recht einfach wäre", antwortete Harry.  
  
„Aber Malfoy würde wirklich passen", beharrte Ron.  
  
„Sein Vater mag ein dunkler Zauberer sein", sagte Sirius, „Aber Narcissa ..."  
  
„Sie etwa nicht?", wunderte sich Hermione.  
  
„Damals in Hogwarts wirkte sie nie so, wisst ihr", erzählte Sirius. „Sie war immer fröhlich und nett. Niemand verstand, wieso sie plötzlich mit Lucius ging."  
  
„Vielleicht unterliegt sie unter dem Imperiusfluch", überlegte Harry.  
  
„Dagegen muss man aber schnell etwas tun", rief Hermione erschrocken. „Kann man überhaupt so lange unter einem Imperiusfluch stehen?"  
  
„Vielleicht hat sie ja dann im Nachhinein ihre Meinung geändert, so dass er nicht mehr nötig war", meinte Sirius.  
  
„Muss dieser Träger der Finsternis denn Eltern als dunkle Zauberer haben?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht", sagte Sirius. „Es wäre logisch."  
  
Er sah die drei an. „Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Ich treffe mich noch mit Remus."  
  
"Oh, wie geht es ihm?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Gut."  
  
„Grüße ihn von uns", sagte Hermione.  
  
„Ja, wir hätten ihn gerne als Prof wieder zurück", fügte Ron hinzu.  
  
Sirius grinste. „Werde ich ausrichten." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Geht morgen direkt zu Dumbledore, versprochen?"  
  
„Versprochen", sagten Harry, Ron und Hermione gleichzeitig.  
  
„Ihr könnt mir dann ja schreiben, aber erwähnt keine Namen."  
  
„Ja, ist okay", versprach Harry.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich von ihm und gingen zurück.  
  
Harry hatte Sirius nichts vom Duell erzählt, das würde er tun, wenn er es hinter sich hatte. Sirius hätte sich sonst nur unnötig Sorgen gemacht, wenn er wüsste, dass es im Verbotenen Wald stattfinden würde.  
  
„Noch eineinhalb Stunden bis Mitternacht", sagte Hermione, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
„Mensch, ich kann´s immer noch kaum glauben, dass wir gleich im Verbotenen Wald sind", meinte Ron. „Boah, bin ich aufgeregt!"  
  
„Na, und ich erst", murmelte Harry. 


	6. Das Duell

***6. Kapitel, Das Duell***  
  
„Mich würde wirklich interessieren, welches Buch Draco aus der Verbotenen Abteilung haben wollte", sagte Valerié zu Neville, die mit ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf Harry, Ron und Hermione wartete.  
  
„Es kann alles mögliche sein, oder", entgegnete Neville. „Wer weiß, welchen gemeinen Zauberspruch er wieder ausprobieren will."  
  
„Du glaubst nur wegen irgendwelchen verbotenen Zaubersprüchen?", fragte Valerié verwundert.  
  
„Weiß nicht, ich rate nur. Oder wegen einem fiesen Zaubertrank", antwortete Neville.  
  
„Schau, da kommen sie", fügte er hinzu, auf das Portraitloch deutend.  
  
„Hallo, und, was Neues erfahren?", fragte Valerié Harry, Ron und Hermione, als sie zu ihnen gelaufen kamen.  
  
Die drei setzten sich und erzählten, was Sirius gesagt hatte.  
  
„Gut. Dann gehen wir morgen zu Dumbledore", sagte Neville erleichtert.  
  
Harry nickte. „Wer kommt jetzt eigentlich mit zum Duell?"  
  
Außer Neville wollten alle mit.  
  
„Okay, Neville, du kannst ja aufbleiben", schlug Harry vor. „Falls McGonagall unser Fehlen bemerken sollte, kannst du uns ja Zeichen geben."  
  
„Wie denn?", fragte Neville mit großen Augen.  
  
„Stell dich einfach ans Fenster zum Verbotenen Wald hin und gib mit deinem Zauberstab Licht. Dann wissen wir, dass es Probleme geben könnte", sagte Harry.  
  
Neville nickte. „Gut, das mache ich. Schlafen könnte ich sowieso nicht. Mir gefällt aber immer noch nicht, dass ihr dorthin geht!"  
  
„Neville, Harry muss da hin und wir können ihn schlecht alleine gehen lassen", meinte Ron energisch. „Harry würde zum Gespött der Schule werden, wenn er da nicht hingeht."  
  
Neville gab nach, war aber immer noch etwas unzufrieden.  
  
Langsam war es soweit.  
  
„Okay, wir gehen dann los", sagte Harry.  
  
„Du und Ron geht mit deinem Tarnumhang", schlug Hermione vor. „Val und ich schleichen hinterher. Falls wir erwischt werden, könnt ihr wenigstens noch dorthin gehen."  
  
„Jo, einverstanden", stimmte Harry zu.  
  
„Viel Glück!", flüsterte Neville und machte ein ängstliches Gesicht.  
  
„Danke, Neville" und Harry und Ron gingen schon mal hinaus.  
  
Hermione und Valerié folgten ihnen.  
  
Draußen angekommen kamen Harry und Ron unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und zusammen mit den Mädchen gingen sie zum Verbotenen Wald.  
  
Harry war nervös. Bisher hatte er immer unschöne Dinge im Wald erlebt. Und irgendetwas musste er sicherlich noch bergen – außer menschenfressende Riesenspinnen und andere Monster – dass es ihnen strikt verboten war, den Wald zu betreten.  
  
Am Rande des Waldes blieben sie stehen.  
  
„Ich habe jetzt schon Angst", hauchte Hermione.  
  
„Das wird schon", flüsterte Ron zurück.  
  
„Und jetzt?", fragte Valerié. „Wo ist Draco?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry. „Lasst uns hier warten."  
  
„Vielleicht hat er Snape einen Tipp gegeben", meinte Ron. „Bestimmt werden wir hier gleich erwischt."  
  
„Das wäre lächerlich", sagte Hermione. „Aus dem Alter ist Malfoy doch raus."  
  
„Dem ist jedes Mittel recht, um uns, besonders Harry, von der Schule zu kriegen", konterte Ron.  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Hört auf zu streiten", seufzte er.  
  
„Zuviel Schiss gehabt, alleine zu kommen, Potter?", hörte er jemanden in einem schnarrenden, trägen Tonfall sagen.  
  
Harry und die anderen wirbelten herum.  
  
Draco war gekommen – alleine! Sein silberblondes Harr schimmerte hell im Mondlicht.  
  
Harry sah sich sofort misstrauisch um. „Wo sind deine Aufpasser?"  
  
Draco trat auf ihn zu. „Ich brauche keine Aufpasser", sagte er.  
  
Ron lachte gehässig. „Das glaubst du jetzt. Gleich wirst du dir aber dringend deine Aufpasser hierher wünschen!"  
  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Ron spöttisch. „Wir werden sehen, wer gewinnt", meinte er selbstsicher. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Harry. „Wollen sich deine Freunde auch mit mir duellieren, oder sind sie nur hier, damit dem armen, kleinen Potter kein Leid zugefügt wird?", höhnte er.  
  
„Ich traue dir nicht, Malfoy", sagte Harry kurzangebunden.  
  
Draco grinste zufrieden, sehr zum Irritieren Harrys.  
  
„Also, lasst uns duellieren", fuhr Harry fort. Dracos Selbstsicherheit regte ihn langsam, aber sicher auf.  
  
„Na dann, folg´ mir, Potter", grinste Draco und er ging an Harry und den anderen vorbei in den Wald.  
  
Sie folgten ihm.  
  
Harry lief dicht hinter Draco her. Sein Misstrauen wuchs. Wieso wollte Draco das Duell unbedingt im Verbotenen Wald? Als sie damals im ersten Jahr hier waren, hatte Draco noch richtig Angst gehabt.  
  
„Was bezweckst du eigentlich damit?", fragte er ihn schließlich.  
  
„Womit?", fragte Draco, ohne stehen zu bleiben oder Harry anzusehen.  
  
„Damit, dass wir uns unbedingt hier duellieren sollen", antwortete Harry.  
  
„Weil sie uns hier nicht erwischen", erklärte Draco.  
  
„Nur deswegen?" Harry war erstaunt. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.  
  
„Und weil es aufregender ist", fuhr Draco fort.  
  
„Hm", machte Harry.  
  
Valerié, Ron und Hermione waren hinter ihm und flüsterten leise miteinander.  
  
Harry war die ganze Zeit angespannt und schaute sich um. Aber nichts regte sich. Alles war dunkel. Der silberne Mondschein tauchte den Wald hier und da in ein geheimnisvolles Licht.  
  
Draco führte sie scheinbar ziellos umher. Sie kamen schließlich an eine Lichtung. Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit diesem Ort?", fragte er Harry.  
  
Harry sah sich um. Die Lichtung war nicht groß, aber für ein Duell war es okay. Der Mondschein drang hier gut hindurch, so dass man alles erkennen konnte.  
  
„Okay", sagte Harry.  
  
„Viel Glück", wünschten ihm die anderen.  
  
„Und, Malfoy, ein fieser Trick und ich schlag´ dich zusammen", warnte ihn Ron.  
  
Draco grinste nur. „Das würdest du gar nicht schaffen, Weasley", spottete er.  
  
Er und Harry stellten sich gegenüber.  
  
Dracos Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung und Harry wappnete sich. Nervös fuhr er sich über die Lippen.  
  
„Furnunculus, schrie er dann.  
  
"Impedimenta", rief Draco gleichzeitig.  
  
Harry wich dem Zauber aus, Draco ebenfalls.  
  
„Relashio", kam es von Draco und heiße Funken flogen Harry ins Gesicht.  
  
Harry schrie auf. „Tarantallegra", keuchte er, aber Draco schien wieder ausgewichen zu sein, denn er tanzte nicht.  
  
Draco lachte nicht, er grinste nicht – er sah Harry einfach nur an.  
  
„Relashio", rief Harry so plötzlich und sekundenspäter schrie auch Draco auf.  
  
„Petrificus Totalus", schrie Harry, doch Draco rief gleichzeitig „Locomotor Mortis" und die zwei Zauber trafen zusammen. Weder Harrys Beine noch Dracos Körper wurden gelähmt, stattdessen traf der Zauber nur einen Baum. Man hörte ein Zischen wie bei Silvesterraketen, als die Zauber den Baum trafen.  
  
Draco war nicht schlecht, dachte Harry. Er spürte plötzlich, wie seine Narbe schmerzte.  
  
„Gib´s ihm", wurde er von Ron angefeuert.  
  
„Crucio", rief Draco.  
  
Höllischer Schmerz traf Harry. Keuchend fiel er auf die Knie. Er schloss die Augen. So viel Schmerz ...  
  
Jemand schrie auf, er wusste nicht, ob es Hermione war. Er konnte kaum Atmen, so viel Schmerz spürte er.  
  
„Harry!", brüllte Jemand. „Malfoy, du Arsch!" – es musste Ron sein.  
  
„Expelliarmus", hörte er. Er wusste aber nicht, wer es gerufen hatte. Er fühlte nur noch den höllischen Schmerz. Nimm dich zusammen, dachte er.  
  
„Harry!", rief ihn jemand ins Ohr und er wurde geschüttelt. Er öffnete wieder die Augen. Er sah alles nur verschwommen. Es musste Hermione sein. „Finite Incantatem", rief sie, aber nichts geschah. „Es passiert nichts!", rief sie panisch.  
  
„Expelliarmus", hörte er wieder. „Petrificus Totalus" und wieder „Expelliarmus". Hermione schrie auf.  
  
Harry sah auf. Draco stand da, drei Zauberstäbe lagen vor ihm auf dem Boden. „Findet ihr es etwa witzig, euch in unser Duell einzumischen?", drang Dracos kalte Stimme zu ihm herüber.  
  
„Du hast einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch angewendet!", brüllte Ron wütend.  
  
„Crucio", sagte Draco finster und Harry sah, wie Ron keuchend zu Boden fiel. Wie konnte Draco nur so etwas tun! Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber der Schmerz war zu groß.  
  
Hermione schrie und Harry sah, wie sie sich auf Draco stürzen wollte, aber von Valerié festgehalten wurde.  
  
„Finite Incantatem", hörte er Draco sagen und der Schmerz verschwand. Harry stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden, so geschwächt war er.  
  
„Finite Incatatem", sagte Draco ein Zweites Mal und erlöste Ron von den Schmerzen.  
  
„Malfoy, wie konntest du nur!", kreischte Hermione. „Val, lass mich endlich los!"  
  
„Halte dich aus dem Duell raus, Granger!", schnarrte Draco, „und deinem Freund passiert nichts."  
  
Harry stand langsam auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Hermione Ron aufhalf. Dieser verdammte Malfoy! Er hasste ihn! „Crucio", rief Harry, aber nichts passierte. Harry fluchte. Für dunkle Zauber brauchte man sehr viel Übung und man musste selber etwas finster sein – und das war er nicht.  
  
Draco lachte höhnisch. „Potter, du bist kein schwarzer Magier, ich bin dir überlegen. Gibst du auf?"  
  
Wütend sah Harry ihn an.  
  
„Expelliarmus", schrie er und Dracos Zauberstab flog aus dessen Hand. Geschickt fing Harry Dracos Zauberstab auf.  
  
„Na endlich!", stieß Ron wütend hervor.  
  
Draco sah Harry ausdruckslos an. Schnell bückte er sich und hob die anderen drei Zauberstäbe auf.  
  
Auf einmal kreischte Valerié auf. Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
  
„Aaaaaaah! Da, seht!!!", schrie Valerié.  
  
Harry und die anderen schauten in die Richtung, in die Valerié zeigte.  
  
Wieder spürte Harry seine Narbe schmerzen. Und er erstarrte.  
  
Um die Lichtung herum standen Wölfe ... nein, keine Wölfe ... sie sahen so aus, wie Wölfe, waren allerdings pechschwarz und hatten rotglühende Augen. Sie waren auch um einiges größer als Wölfe. Sie knurrten und fletschten die Zähne. Und sie hatten sie umzingelt.  
  
Hermione, Ron und Valerié liefen panisch zu Harry in die Mitte. „Was sind das für Wesen?", fragte Valerié entsetzt. Ron fluchte. „Malfoy, gib uns die Zauberstäbe zurück, verdammt!"; herrschte Hermione ihn an. Ihre Stimme war aber angsterfüllt.  
  
Harry sah sich gehetzt um. Überall sah er diese rotglühenden Augen. Eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gab es nicht. Sie waren zu dicht umzingelt. Aber die Tiere kamen nicht näher. Sie standen einfach nur um die Lichtung herum und begnügten sich damit, sie anzuknurren.  
  
Draco kam nun zu ihnen und gab ihnen die Zauberstäbe zurück. Seinen Zauberstab riss er Harry aus der Hand. „Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem", sagte er lässig.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. Wie konnte er so ruhig sein?  
  
„Das hast du so geplant gehabt, du Arsch", stieß Ron hasserfüllt hervor.  
  
„Sicher, Weasley und mich werden sie auch nicht fressen. Ich habe sie vorher gezähmt", spottete Draco.  
  
„Hört damit auf!", herrschte Hermione sie an. „Wir müssen zusammenhalten!"  
  
„Mit einem Schlammblut wie dich, Granger?", höhnte Draco.  
  
„Malfoy!!!", zischte Harry. „Verdammt, hör´ damit auf und streng dein Hirn an! Wir müssen hier weg, ehe die uns zerfleischen!!!"  
  
„Was sollen wir tun?", flüsterte Valerié panisch.  
  
„Wir wenden auf jeden Fall die Ganzkörperstarrezauber an und den Zauber, wo sie schwerfälliger werden", sagte Harry.  
  
„Und den Beinklammerfluch", fügte Hermione schnell hinzu.  
  
„Und den Feuerfunkenzauber", sagte Ron. „Und überhaupt alles, was uns einfällt. Verdammte Scheiße, bin ich froh, wenn wir hier heile raus kommen."  
  
Wenn wir hier überhaupt raus kommen, dachte Harry.  
  
„Wieso greifen sie nicht an?", fragte Valerié nervös.  
  
Harry bemerkte, wie sie vor Angst Dracos Hand ergriffen hatte.  
  
„Sie warten", sagte Draco leise.  
  
„Warten? Worauf?", flüsterte Hermione.  
  
„Auf den Anführer des Rudels. Wenn er das Zeichen gibt, greifen sie an", erklärte Draco.  
  
„Woher weißt du so genau Bescheid?", wollte Ron wissen. Er war sofort misstrauisch.  
  
„Das können wir auch nachher klären!", zischte Hermione.  
  
„War ja klar, dass du diese Wesen nicht kennst, Weasley", höhnte Draco. „So ungebildet, wie du bist."  
  
„MALFOY!", zischten Hermione und Harry gleichzeitig erbost, während Ron eine ganze Reihe phantasievolle Schimpfwörter über Draco ergehen ließ.  
  
„Verdammt, wir sind hier umzingelt von Monstern, die uns fressen wollen und ihr streitet euch", rief Valerié ärgerlich und panisch zugleich. „Sie werden es leichter haben, wenn wir uneins sind!"  
  
Sofort hörte Ron auf, Draco zu beschimpfen. „Was sollen wir denn tun?", fragte er nun.  
  
„Angreifen", schlug Draco vor.  
  
„Angreifen?", wiederholte Hermione entsetzt.  
  
„Ja, oder sollen wir warten, bis sie es tun", entgegnete Draco spöttisch.  
  
„Vielleicht greifen sie uns ja nicht an", wandte Harry ein.  
  
Draco lachte leise, was Harry für verärgerte. Wie konnte er jetzt lachen!  
  
„Klar, sie haben uns nur aus Langeweile umzingelt", sagte Draco sarkastisch.  
  
„Okay, lasst sie uns angreifen. Besser als hier dumm rumzustehen", meinte Ron nervös.  
  
„Endlich lernst du auch mal dazu, Weasley", grinste Draco.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. Und wie konnte er jetzt grinsen! Dann konzentrierte er sich aber wieder auf die Wesen. „Seid ihr bereit?", fragte er.  
  
„Ja", sagten Valerié und Ron.  
  
„Lasst uns warten, bis sie uns angreifen", meinte Hermione. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie uns noch nicht angegriffen haben!"  
  
Harry überlegte rasch. Auf der einen Seite hatten Draco und Ron Recht. Aber auf der anderen Seite kam es ihm ebenfalls merkwürdig vor, dass sie noch nicht angegriffen haben.  
  
„Hey, hört ihr das?", fragte Ron plötzlich panisch.  
  
Harry lauschte. Er hörte nichts. „Nee, was denn?"  
  
„Na, gerade das meine ich ja! Sie haben aufgehört zu knurren!"  
  
Harry sah sich wieder gehetzt um. Es stimmte. Es war jetzt ganz still. Man hörte nichts. Man sah nur die gefährlichen, rotglühenden Augen.  
  
„Die Wolfshunde greifen gleich an", flüsterte Draco. „Sobald der erste Angriff erfolgt, bildet einen Kreis, stellt euch Rücken an Rücken. Bewegt euch jetzt nicht. Erst, wenn ich es sage."  
  
Harry blieb keine Zeit, sich über Dracos Sicherheit zu wundern. Er und auch die anderen taten, was Draco sagte. Niemand bewegte sich.  
  
Und auf einmal stürzte einer der Wolfshunde auf ihnen.  
  
„Jetzt", rief Draco.  
  
„Petrificus Totalus", schrie Harry und der Wolfshund erstarrte und fiel zu Boden.  
  
„Schnell, Rücken an Rücken", befahl Draco energisch.  
  
Sie bildeten hastig einen Kreis, stellten sich Rücken an Rücken, während sich gleichzeitig die anderen Wolfshunde mit unheimlichen Geheule und gefährlichem Knurren von allen Seiten auf sie stürzten.  
  
Sie riefen alle möglichen Zauber aus. Funken erhellten die Lichtung zusätzlich. Harry war klar, dass Dracos Taktik, einen Kreis zu bilden und sich Rücken an Rücken zu stellen, ihnen zunächst das Leben rettete. Die Wolfshunde hatten es so schwerer, an ihnen ranzukommen. Ihre Zauber hielten sie davon ab, zerfleischt zu werden. Aber allmählich die Wolfshunde waren stärker.  
  
„Wir müssen uns den Rückweg freikämpfen", rief Draco.  
  
Das sagte er so leicht, dachte Harry. Panisch sah er sich um. Es waren einfach zu viele. Und, irgendetwas war merkwürdig, dachte Harry. Die Wolfshunde waren nicht nur in der Überzahl, sie waren auch stärker – wieso war es so leicht, sie abzuwehren?  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Hermione schreien. Er wirbelte herum. Sie hatte sich etwas aus dem Kreis gelöst gehabt und einer der Wolfshunde hatte sich auf sie gestürzt. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, der Wolfshund über ihr. Harry sah entsetzt, wie der Wolfshund die Zähne Zähne fletschte und sie zerfleischen wollte. Harry wollte gerade einen Zauber anwenden, um ihr zu helfen, als ein anderer Wolfshund sich auf ihn stürzte. Er wich zurück und rief panisch einen Zauberspruch.  
  
„Locomotor Mortis!", brüllte Ron und eilte zu Hermione. Er stieß den Wolfshund von ihr runter. „Relashio", rief er noch und der Wolfshund heulte qualvoll auf.  
  
Schnell half Ron Hermione hoch.  
  
"Zurück in den Kreis!", schrie Draco Ron und Hermione herüber. Sie gehorchten.  
  
„Es sind zu viele!", brüllte Harry. „Wir schaffen es nicht, es kommen immer mehr!"  
  
„Versucht, verdammt noch mal, den Anführer auszuschalten!", brüllte Draco zurück.  
  
„Was, wer soll das sein?", fragte Ron verwirrt.  
  
„Pass´ auf, Val!", schrie Hermione. Valerié hatte sich etwas vom Kreis gelöst und wandte sich Hermione zu.  
  
Harry sah einen Wolfshund Valerié angreifen.  
  
„Petrificus Totalus!", schrie Hermione, aber verfehlte.  
  
Valerié schrie vor Schmerz auf, als er seine Pranke über ihren Rücken riss.  
  
„Avada Kedavra", hörte er plötzlich und grünes Licht erstrahl. Der Wolfshund, der Valerié angegriffen hatte, fiel tödlich zu Boden. Harry erstarrte.  
  
„Avada Kedavra", hörte er erneut. Wieder grünes Licht, wieder fiel ein Wolfshund tödlich zu Boden. Wieder und wieder. Schließlich zogen sich die Wolfshunde zurück.  
  
Harry war ganz bleich. „Los, kommt, bevor sie wiederkommen", rief Draco.  
  
„Du ... du hast - ", stotterte Harry, aber er wurde schon von Hermione und Ron mitgezogen.  
  
Sie rannten durch das Gestrüpp wieder zurück. Sie rannten und rannten, Harry ist auf dem Hinweg gar nicht aufgefallen, wie tief sie in den Wald gelaufen waren. Zweige peitschten ihnen in die Gesichter, aber das merkten sie nicht.  
  
Harry konnte noch immer kaum glauben, was er gerade erlebt hatte. Er beherrscht die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, dachte er immer wieder.  
  
Harry spürte auf einmal wieder seine Narbe. „Sie verfolgen uns!", stieß er keuchend hervor.  
  
„Dort ist der Waldrand!", brüllte Ron. „Schneller!" und sie rannten daraufhin zu.  
  
Doch plötzlich wurden sie von den Wolfshunden eingeholt.  
  
„Nein!", schrie Harry verzweifelt, als ihnen der Weg versperrt wurde. Sie stoppten und starrten die Wolfshunde an.  
  
Ein besonders großer Wolfshund mit besonders rotglühenden Augen trat auf sie zu und knurrte gefährlich.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an.  
  
„Rakkhar!", rief plötzlich Jemand.  
  
Harry sah sich gehetzt um. Da stand ein Zentaure.  
  
„Firenze", stieß Harry erstaunt hervor. Er kannte Firenze schon aus seinem ersten Besuch im Verbotenen Wald, im ersten Jahr. Firenze hatte ihn damals vor Voldemort gerettet gehabt.  
  
„Hallo Harry, es freut mich, dich wiederzusehen", sagte Firenze freundlich.  
  
„Was willst du", knurrte der große Wolfshund den Zentauren an.  
  
Harry war verdattert. „Es spricht ja!", rief er perplex aus.  
  
Rotglühende Augen sahen ihn zornig an. „Natürlich spreche ich, Menschenkind", grollte der Wolfshund.  
  
„Rakkhar, lass sie gehen", sagte Firenze zu dem Wolfshund.  
  
„Sie haben unser Territorium betreten", knurrte Rakkhar und seine rotglühenden Augen blitzten. „Niemand tut es ungestraft!"  
  
„Ich kann dich auch gerne erledigen", höhnte Draco.  
  
Harry stieß ihn von der Seite an.  
  
Rakkhar fletschte die Zähne. „Duuuu", grollte er böse. „Du hast viele von meinem Rudel getötet!"  
  
„Er hat sich gewehrt, Rakkhar, und das weißt du", wandte Firenze ein. „Lass sie gehen, es sind doch noch Kinder!"  
  
„Kinder sagst du?", wiederholte Rakkhar. „Setze niemals Kinder mit Unschuld gleich, Firenze."  
  
Auf einmal klang er gar nicht mehr grollend und böse, fand Harry. Sondern ... traurig. Traurig??!??  
  
„Ahnst du nicht, wer hier vor dir steht?", fuhr Rakkhar fort.  
  
Firenze nickte. „Doch", sagte er und er klang ebenso traurig. Dann schaute er nach oben, gen Himmel. „Der Mars ist hell heute nacht", sagte er noch.  
  
Rakkhar näherte sich Harry und den anderen.  
  
Draco hob den Zauberstab und Rakkhar blieb stehen.  
  
„Ich werde irgendwann noch mal den Tag verfluchen, dich heute nicht getötet zu haben", grollte Rakkhar Draco an. Dann sprang er hoch über sie hinweg und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Die anderen Wolfshunde folgten ihm.  
  
„Was ... was sollte das?", fragte Harry verblüfft.  
  
„Seid froh, dass er euch am Leben gelassen hat", sagte Firenze mild. Ein besorgter Unterton schwenkte in seiner Stimme mit. „Und nun verlasst den Wald"  
  
„Wollten sie uns denn nie töten?", fragte Harry weiter.  
  
Firenze sah ihn traurig an. „Doch", antwortete er. „Sie können nicht anders. Aber manchmal gibt es Hoffnung dort, wo die Dunkelheit ihre Schwächen zeigt. Und nun geht."  
  
„Was?!", riefen Hermione und Ron perplex.  
  
Auch Harry starrte Firenze an. So was stand auch in der alten Legende der Finsternis! Aber sie konnten jetzt nicht darüber reden, nicht, wenn Draco dabei war. Harry fluchte innerlich.  
  
„Geht", wiederholte Firenze und klang nun energisch.  
  
„Was waren das für Wesen?", fragte Valerié.  
  
„Muss es immer erst zu spät sein, ehe ihr begreift?", fragte Firenze nur.  
  
Harry gab nach. Es war wirklich besser, sie verließen den Wald, ehe Rakkhar es sich anders überlegte.  
  
„Kommt", sagte er . „Danke, Firenze. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder."  
  
„Machs gut, Harry", verabschiedete sich der Zentaure.  
  
Harry ging und die anderen folgten ihm. Plötzlich ertönte ein unheimliches Jaulen und sie fingen an zu Rennen.  
  
Endlich waren sie aus dem Wald. Aber sie hörten nicht auf zu Rennen, sondern hetzten über das Gelände zurück nach Hogwarts. Erst vor der Eingangstreppe blieben sie keuchend und mit ihren Kräften am Ende stehen.  
  
Langanhaltendes Jaulen ertönte vom Wald herüber.  
  
So langsam kamen sie wieder zu Atem.  
  
„Mensch, war das heftig", stieß Ron hervor.  
  
„Allerdings", stimmte Harry zu.  
  
„Hat jemand auf Nevilles Zeichen geachtet?", fragte Hermione.  
  
„Neville?", wiederholte Draco.  
  
Kopfschütteln.  
  
Harry fiel auf, dass Valerié schon wieder Dracos Hand hielt. Sie war auch ganz blass. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
Valerié nickte.  
  
„Har er dich sehr getroffen?", bohrte Harry weiter.  
  
„Nein, es geht schon", sagte sie müde.  
  
„HEY!", rief Ron plötzlich erbost aus. Er starrte auf Valeriés und Dracos Hände. „Ihr haltet ja Händchen!"  
  
Harry sah, wie Valerié Ron anstarrte. Dann auf ihre linke Hand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Rasch ließ sie Dracos Hand los.  
  
Wahrscheinlich ist ihr das gar nicht aufgefallen, dachte Harry.  
  
Draco grinste Ron an. „Falsch. Sie hat einfach meine Hand umklammert. Ich bin halt unwiderstehlich."  
  
Ron schnaubte.  
  
„Jetzt hört mit dem Kinderkram auf", sagte Hermione ärgerlich.  
  
„Eben", stimmte Harry ihr zu. „Lasst uns in die Häuser gehen, ehe man uns noch erwischt." Er drehte sich zu Draco um. „Danke", sagte er leise. Harry konnte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er ihnen das Leben gerettet hatte, absolut nicht anfreunden. Und dafür hasste er Draco noch mehr.  
  
Draco starrte ihn an.  
  
„Wieso bedankst du dich bei dem Arschloch?", beschwerte sich Ron.  
  
„Er hat uns das Leben gerettet", antwortete Harry ohne den Blick von Draco zu lösen.  
  
„Nur weil er den Todesfluch beherrscht", entgegnete Ron wütend.  
  
„Na ja, immerhin", sagte Harry etwas ironisch.  
  
Draco lächelte kalt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich ihn so gut beherrsche."  
  
„Was?", stieß Harry perplex aus.  
  
Dracos Blick wurde spöttisch. „Welchen Teil von Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich ihn so gut beherrsche hast du nicht verstanden, Potter?"  
  
„Du hast ihn vorher also noch nie angewendet?", fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
„Dein erstes Mal, also", fügte Hermione hinzu.  
  
Draco nickte. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr sogar denken."  
  
„Nicht schlecht", meinte nun auch Valerié.  
  
„Aber der Todesfluch ist verboten", sagte Hermione eindringlich. „Es ist eher beängstigend."  
  
Harry sah Draco grinsen. "Na, ich habe doch gesagt, dass Potter den grünen Lichtstrahl schon bald wieder sehen wird."  
  
„Du Arschloch", zischte Ron und wollte sich auf Draco stürzen, aber Hermione und Harry hielten ihn zurück.  
  
„Und woher wusstest du so gut über diese Wolfshunde Bescheid?", fragte Harry schnell.  
  
„Ich habe über sie gelesen, Potter", antwortete Draco. „Lesen bildet, weißt du."  
  
„Wo steht denn etwas über sie?", wollte Hermione wissen.  
  
„Gefährliche Wesen. Findest du in der Verbotenen Abteilung", sagte Draco.  
  
„Ach ... deswegen warst du gestern dort", überlegte Valerié.  
  
„Vielleicht ..." und Draco sah sie unverwandt an. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder zu Harry. „Zu niemanden ein Wort von heute Nacht, verstanden", verlangte er kalt.  
  
Harry und die anderen nickten. „Ihr seid mir ab heute was schuldig" und Draco lächelte fies.  
  
Harry starrte ihn finster an. Ron schnaubte empört.  
  
„So sehr ich eure Gesellschaft auch schätze", fuhr Draco nun spottend fort, „Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen."  
  
„Das sollten wir auch", stimmte Hermione ihm zu.  
  
Sie gingen die Steintreppe hinauf und öffneten leise die Eingangstür. Sie schlichen hinein – und plötzlich wurde es hell.  
  
Harry erschrak und erstarrte, als er vor sich McGonagall und Snape stehen sah.  
  
„Prof ...Professor McGonagall", keuchte Harry stotternd hervor.  
  
„Verdammter Mist", fluchte Ron leise.  
  
„Mister Potter", ertönte McGonagalls autoritäre Stimme. „Können Sie mir erklären, was ihr um diese Uhrzeit draußen zu suchen hattet?!"  
  
„Wir ... ähm ... also", stotterte Harry wieder und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede.  
  
„Wir waren am See", hörte er Draco plötzlich sagen. Draco klang ruhig, selbstsicher und – arrogant.  
  
„Am See?", wiederholte Snape ölig und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ja, am See", versicherte Draco. „Potter und ich haben uns duelliert. Natürlich habe ich gewonnen."  
  
Harry starrte Draco an. Malfoy nahm sich die Dreistigkeit und grinste Snape und McGonagall auf seine affektierte Art an.  
  
„Und wieso sehen die anderen so mitgenommen aus?". fragte McGonagall misstrauisch. „Können Sie mir das erklären, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
„Aber sicher, Professor", lächelte Draco sie kühl an. „Als sie erkannten, dass ich Potter überlegen war, mischten sie sich ein."  
  
„Und dann?", hakte Snape lauernd nach.  
  
„Nun, es entstand ein richtiges Chaos. Doch dann hörten wir ein unheimliches Jaulen aus dem Verbotenen Wald und wir brachen das Duell ab und rannten zurück.", erzählte Draco.  
  
Harry war verblüfft, wie gut Draco sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Er log perfekt.  
  
„Hat es sich so zugetragen?", fragte McGonagall die anderen.  
  
Harry und die anderen nickten eifrig.  
  
„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht", fuhr McGonagall fort. „Fünf Schüler aus dem Bett, in einer Nacht! Miss Granger, ich habe Sie wirklich für vernünftiger gehalten und Sie ebenfalls, Miss Andrews. Mister Potter und Mister Weasley, was Sie angeht, ich habe wirklich gedacht, Sie haben aus ihren alten Fehlern gelernt. Aber nein, Sie fordern die Gefahr immer wieder aufs Neue heraus ... Haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie gefährlich das in dieser Zeit ist?!?!", donnerte McGonagall plötzlich los. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig durch ihre Brille.  
  
Harry, Ron, Valerié und Hermione sahen betreten zu Boden.  
  
„Sie alle werden Strafarbeitern bekommen. Und 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Für jeden!"  
  
„Für jeden?" Harry verschlug es den Atem.  
  
„Professor, bitte, das sind 200 Punkte - ", fing Ron an.  
  
„Sie können doch nicht- "  
  
„Ruhe!", unterbrach McGonagall Harry barsch. „Erzählen Sie mir nicht, was ich kann und was nicht, Potter! 200 Punkte – und dabei bleibt es!"  
  
„Und was ist mit Malfoy?", fragte Ron. „Das ist ungerecht, er ist alleine aus Slytherin!"  
  
„Das hätten Sie sich überlegen sollen, bevor Sie sich nachts aus dem Bett geschlichen haben", wies ihn McGonagall giftig zurecht. „Was Mister Malfoy betrifft, ich bin mir sicher, professor Snape wird sich etwas Entsprechendes überlegen."  
  
Snape, der bisher lächelnd dem Wutanfall McGonagalls gelauscht hatte, nickte nun.  
  
200 Punkte, dachte Harry frustriert. Gryffindor wird mit Abstand im Minusbereich liegen. In einer Nacht hatten sie schon so derart viele Punkte verloren, dass sie sich anstrengen mussten, um den Hauspokal zu gewinnen – und das. Ehe das Schuljahr richtig angefangen hatte! Wie konnten sie das nur jemals wieder gut machen!  
  
„Man könnte wirklich meinen, Sie wären wenigstens erwachsen geworden. Ich schäme mich wirklich für Sie", grolle McGonagall sie an, ehe sie sich abwandte und wütend davon rauschte.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße", stieß Ron hervor. „Diese alte Furie, kann die denn nicht ihr verschrottetes Gehirn benutzen, um zu kapieren, dass wir da raus mussten?!"  
  
„Ron!", quiekte Hermione entsetzt.  
  
Harry stieß Ron mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Schließlich stand Snape noch da!  
  
„Mister Weasley, für diese Frechheit ziehe ich Ihnen 10 Punkte ab", ertönte auch schon die ölige Stimme von Professor Snape.  
  
Ron schnaubte.  
  
„Ich denke mit euren 200 Punkten seid ihr noch gut weggekommen", fuhr Snape fort. „Professor McGonagall hätte euch sicherlich 600 Punkte abgezogen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr im Verbotenen Wald ward und uns angelogen habt."  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Hermione und Draco fingen gleichzeitig an zu reden, doch Snape hob die Hand.  
  
„Kein Wort", befahl er leise. „Ihr könnt mich nicht für dumm verkaufen, auch wenn Mister Malfoy großartig gelogen hat."  
  
Draco wurde blass, was Harry für kaum möglich gehalten hatte. „Ich ...", doch Snape hob erneut die Hand. „Keine Ausreden!"  
  
„Wieso ... wieso haben Sie vorhin schon nichts gesagt?", presste Hermione hervor.  
  
Snape sah sie kühl an. „Ich bin euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Aber ich denke, ihr habt für heute Nacht genug daraus gelernt. Und nun Abmarsch ins Bett, ehe ich euch weitere Punkte abziehe!"  
  
„Sie bleiben hier", fügte er hinzu, als sich auch Draco auf dem Weg machen wollte.  
  
Harry starrte Snape an. Was war denn mit Snape los? Er ließ doch sonst keine Gelegenheit aus, um zu versuchen, ihn von der Schule zu kriegen! Wieso hatte er Mcgonagall nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Wegen Malfoy?  
  
„Gute Nacht, Draco", sagte Valerié leise.  
  
„Nacht, Andrews", schnarrte Draco. „Vielleicht treffen wir ja beim nächsten Mal auf Einhörner."  
  
„Es wird aber kein nächstes Mal geben, Mister Malfoy", drohte Snape.  
  
„Val, das erklärst du uns aber gleich!"; zischte Ron, während sie sich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm machten.  
  
*****  
  
Draco sah seinen Professor stumm an. Er wartete, bis Snape anfing zu reden. Doch der Professor musterte ihn nur mit seinen schwarzen Augen.  
  
„Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht?", bracht Snape schließlich das Schweigen.  
  
Draco wusste, dass er vom Verbotenen Wald sprach.  
  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass wir im Verbotenen Wald waren? Wir - "  
  
„Kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, es abzustreiten!", unterbrach ihn Snape. Seine Stimme klang eisig.  
  
Draco verstummte.  
  
„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr dort ward", fuhr Snape im gleichen Tonfall fort. „Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Professor Obscuri mich schon vorgewarnt hat, und Filch die Gryffindors hat rausschleichen sehen, haben Professor McGonagall und ich das Jaulen der Wolfhunde gehört. Was aber nur sehr, sehr wenige wissen, ist, dass sie nur jaulen, wenn sie nach einem Kampf mit Menschen Mitglieder des Rudels verloren haben."  
  
„Das beweist gar nichts", meinte Draco trotzig und verfluchte in Gedanken Harry und die anderen. Hätten sie sich nicht unbemerkt rausschleichen können?  
  
„Wollen Sie mich etwa für dumm verkaufen?", fragte Snape leise und kam bedrohlich näher.  
  
„Nein, Sir", sagte Draco. Snape wusste, dass sie im Wald gewesen waren. Er sollte also lieber nichts abstreiten.  
  
Snapes Ausdruck änderte sich plötzlich. Er wirkte resigniert.  
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn jetzt los?  
  
„Slytherin bekommt 40 Punkte Abzug", sagte Snape.  
  
Draco grinste innerlich. 40 Punkte im Vergleich zu den 200 für Gryffindor ... Potter wird sich ärgern ...  
  
„Strafarbeit bekommen Sie auch ... Ich möchte wissen, was im Wald passiert ist", sagte Snape plötzlich.  
  
Draco erstarrte. „Ach ... ich weiß nicht mehr", log er.  
  
Snape sah ihn finster an. „Wenn Sie mir nicht sofort erzählen, was im Wald passiert ist, ziehe ich Ihnen 200 Punkte ab."  
  
„Was?", stieß Draco empört hervor. „Das ist ungerecht, ich - "  
  
„Es interessiert mich herzlich wenig, was ungerecht ist und was nicht", unterbrach ihn Snape barsch. „Ich möchte wissen, was im Wald vorgefallen ist!"  
  
Draco fluchte in Gedanken und sichte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede. Aber es schien ausweglos.  
  
„Ich ... ich kann nicht", flüsterte er mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.  
  
„Draco", sagte Snape plötzlich mit sanfter Stimme, was Draco verwunderte. Snape war zu ihm zwar bisher immer nett gewesen, aber sanft hatte er trotzdem nie geklungen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Snape zu so Etwas fähig war.  
  
„Ich verspreche Ihnen, niemand erfährt davon. Aber kommen Sie erst mal mit in mein Studierzimmer."  
  
Widerwillig folgte Draco Snape in den Keller.  
  
Er wusste zwar, dass er Snape vertrauen konnte, aber trotzdem ...  
  
Snape bot Draco im Studierzimmer einen Platz an, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Die Lippen hatte er aufeinander gepresst.  
  
Snape setzte sich hinter seinem Scheibtisch und sah Draco erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Draco wollte keine 200 Punkte verlieren – also, was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Und so entschloss er sich, Snape die Wahrheit zu erzählen.  
  
Snape machte die ganze Zeit ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, aber Draco entging nicht den Hauch von Sorge in seinen schwarzen Augen.  
  
„Du hast sie also mit dem Todesfluch getötet", wiederholte Snape leise.  
  
„Ja ... mir blieb keine andere Wahl."  
  
Snape nickte. „Ich verstehe. Ich hätte auch so gehandelt ... Sie ... Sie sind wirklich gut, wenn Sie den Todesfluch schon beim Ersteinsatz so perfekt beherrschen, Mister Malfoy", lobte er.  
  
Er klang besorgt, stellte Draco fest. Aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Stattdessen lächelte Draco zufrieden. „Ja, ich werde sicher ein mächtiger Zauberer werden."  
  
Snape nickte. „Das glaube ich auch"; murmelte er. „Aber", fuhr er dann etwas lauter fort, „Sie wissen, dass die Unverzeihlichen Flüche strikt verboten sind! Benutzen Sie sie nie wieder, außer, Sie können damit Ihr Leben retten."  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
„Du kannst jetzt gehen", sagte Snape müde.  
  
„Danke, Sir", und Draco ging.  
  
*****  
  
Snape lehnte sich zurück und lauschte in die Stille der Nacht hinein.  
  
Doch dann hörte er wieder das langgezogene Jaulen der Wolfshunde aus den Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes.  
  
„Was hast du bloß getan, Draco", flüsterte Snape. „Was hast du bloß getan ..."  
  
*****  
  
Harry saß mit Ron und Neville leise flüsternd in einer Ecke des Jungenschlafsaals.  
  
Neville hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie erwischt worden waren. Mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen hörte er Harry und Ron zu, wie sie ihm alles erzählten.  
  
Neville war erschüttert.  
  
„Was mich nur wundert, ist, dass Snape uns nicht verraten hat", sagte Ron nachdenklich.  
  
„Wundert mich auch", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber ich denke, es ist wegen Malfoy. Dann würde Malfoy ja auch in Schwierigkeiten stecken."  
  
„Glaubt ihr, Malfoy wendet den Avra Kedrava Spruch auf uns an?", fragte Neville flüsternd.  
  
Harry und Ron starrten Neville an.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht"; antwortete Harry schließlich.  
  
„Bei Malfoy ist alles möglich", meinte auch Ron.  
  
„Aber ich denke, solange wir Schüler auf Hogwarts sind und solange Voldemort nicht die endgültige Macht an sich gerissen hat, wird er es auch nicht tun", fügte Harry hinzu, nicht wirklich überzeugend.  
  
*****  
  
Valerié lag wach im Bett. Sie zitterte noch etwas, wenn sie an die Wolfshunde dachte.  
  
Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie von Lucius´ Sohn gerettet worden war. Von Lucius´ Sohn! Von Malfoys Erben! Und sie konnte es auch immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie im Effekt der Angst nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte. Sie hatte es erst gemerkt, als Ron sie lautstark darauf hingewiesen hatte. Sie hasste ihn doch! Wie hatte das nur passieren können! Und nun hat er sie auch noch gerettet! Aber ... und ein Gefühl der Vernunft machte sich langsam in ihr breit, vielleicht war er ja ganz anders als sein Vater ...  
  
Vielleicht treffen wir ja beim nächsten Mal auf Einhörner ...  
  
Valerié musste plötzlich lächeln – und hasste sich dafür.  
  
Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Bett. Verwirrt von ihren so gegensätzlichen Gefühlen versuchte sie einzuschlafen, doch vergeblich. Immer wieder musste sie an das Abenteuer im Verbotenen Wald denken. An die rotglühenden Ungeheuer, an das Duell, ... an Draco.  
  
*****  
  
Draco lag wach im Bett.  
  
Er hat uns das Leben gerettet.  
  
Nur weil er den Todesfluch beherrscht!  
  
Na ja, immerhin.  
  
...  
  
Sie sind wirklich gut, wenn Sie den Todesfluch schon beim Ersteinsatz so perfekt beherrschen, Mister Malfoy.  
  
Draco lächelte. Er beherrschte den Todesfluch. Und Potter schuldete ihm was.  
  
Dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an Rakkhar.  
  
Du hast viele meinem Rudel getötet! ... Ich werde irgendwann noch mal den Tag verfluchen, dich heute nicht getötet zu haben!  
  
Und Draco fühlte so etwas wie Genugtuung ... 


End file.
